Mystic Moon
by Lupinotuum
Summary: An abused wolf and an FBI agent's missing daughter. The turtles find themselves in a war they didn't expect to be in, a war that had been going on for thousands of years. But once it ends, what becomes of their new found allies?
1. Chapter 1

Michealangelo understood that some people park their cars over a manhole, it's inevitable. Mostly due to traffic or in certain areas, like on the side of the road. But the one he was trying to lift, there was something heavy on it, but not heavy enough to be a car. It was then he heard a low, pitiful whimper above him that made him wonder who or what was laying on the manhole. One that was currently placed in the middle of the road.

Being careful to lift the cover, he felt the weight shift as if whatever was on it decided to move off. He waited a few second before lifting the cover and moved it over to the side. Peaking out, Michealangelo almost did a full three-sixty before spotting a black form laying next to the manhole. Granted he couldn't tell what it was thanks to the shadows bouncing off the walls and the nearest light post was ten feet away. Whatever it was, he knew it had fur and was alive.

Leaning against the hole, he placed his hand on the large creature. He was given two things: a whimper and the sticky feeling of blood, and there was lots of it. It was that moment where he almost went into panic attack mode, but he knew it would be useless. Afterall, he was the only one around, his brothers leaving him behind to follow.

Gradually he lifted himself up next to the creature, taking notice that the large form was a type of dog. A very large dog, a cross between either a German Shepherd or a Husky. Whatever breed of dog it was, right now it didn't matter. His mind began focusing on where he should take it. He moved in front of the dog, and with the faint lights, he was sourly surprised. Cuts and scrapes covered the side of the canine, blood matting it's fur.

"Okay boy-" His words were instantly cut off because in a second Michealangelo was in a crouching form to a full sitting position, course, thanks to a sharp growl and the glare he was receiving. "Uh, girl?" It was that moment he relaxed as the dog closed it's eyes, the left eye amber and the right one blue, resting her head back on the road. "Gotcha."

"Alright, girl. I'm gonna take you to a safe place, so please don't try to eat me."

It was about thirty minutes after setting the dog on the couch, and with the help of Splinter, he began placing bandages on the dog that Michealangelo heard his brothers. He was, however, comfortable sitting on the couch with the dog resting her head on his leg. He was grateful that Master Splinter didn't punish him from not joining his brothers in their group training, but instead stayed and took care of the brutalized creature.

"Yo, Mikey! Any specific reason why you decided not to join us?" Raphael called out, glancing around to find his younger brother.

"Your brother has been busy being responsible." Splinter entered into the the main room from his own room.

"Mikey? Responsible? When?" Leo sounded surprised, sharing a curious expression with the rest of his sibling before looking into the direction where Mike sat on the couch watching television.

"Master Splinter, I'm not sure Mikey watching his favorite movie would be called responsible." Donny glanced at his sensei but turned his gaze back over to the youngest of the brothers.

"Guys! Can you pleeaase be quiet? Someone here is actually trying to seep." Mikey placed a hand on top of the canine's head, instantly calming the low rumble of a growl.

"Whoa." Raphael's quick emphasis had turned everyone's attention to the couch. "You know, I can understand Mikey being able to bring a kitten down here. What I don't understand how he managed to bring a huge dog down here." He kneeled down in front of the couch, curiously watching the black creature sleep.

"Master Splinter, is it wise to keep it down here?" Leo looked from the sleeping creature to Splinter as he and Donnatello made their way to the couch.

"Excuse me, but 'it' and 'dog' has a name." Mikey shot a glare at his two oldest siblings.

"Really, cause I don't see a collar on her." Raphael stood up, crossing his arms.

"Exactly." Mikey grinned, glancing down at the dog, hearing a low rumble.

"Mikey, you do realize that is not an ordinary dog." Donny stared at the creature and took a step back when she opened her eyes. All seeing two different colored eyes, the left eye amber and the right eye ice blue.

"What do you mean, Donny?" Leo was too busy keeping a steady stance to even look at his brother.

"Well if I'm correct, that 'dog' is actually a wolf." Donny look from the black form to his younger brother.

"Well I guess it was a good thing I was gonna call her Wolfy." Makey gave a thumbs up, his grin faltering from his brothers unamused stares.

"Wolfy, huh?" Raphael tilted his head and almost laughed. "I don't think she agrees with that."

Mikey looked down to see his current friend giving him a dirty look before jumping off the couch. "Oh come on. I figured it was because you're a girl and it'd be cute." Mikey stood up, starting to reach out the the wolf.

"I have a feeling she doesn't like the cuteness." Raphael reached down, rubbing the wolf behind her ears. "From the look of those teeth, I saw we call her Fang."

"Well 'Fang' here has taking a liking to you. Though what I'm curious about is, why does she have bandages?" Leo pointed out, noticing white bandages wrapped around her torso and her back legs. He never noticed before because of the blanket.

"Like I said, your brother was being responsible. His good heart saved, uh, Fang." Splinter gave a curious look at Raphael's new name. "How about Kiba, instead."

"Nice ring to it." Mikey grinned though it instantly vanished when Kiba collapsed, safely however, into Raphael's arms.

"What happened to her?" Raphael looked down at Kiba before lifting her and headed over to the couch.

"I found her when I was following you guys. She was laying on the manhole. She was covered in blood, cuts everywhere." Mikey looked at Kiba when he heard the same familiar whine that was above him earlier that night.

"Come, my sons, we should let her rest and ourselves as well. I have a feeling tomorrow will be busy." Splinter looked at all of sons, his gaze lasting on Kiba before turning around and walking away.

"Actually, I'm gonna stay here and keep on eye on Kiba." Mikey sat on the couch, placing a hand on Kiba, watching her labored breathing.

"Don't stay up too late." Raphael stretched his arms over his head before giving a wave.

Mikey gave a short wave to his brothers before reaching down to grab the blanket. It was that moment when he heard the familiar meow from his first adoption, Clunk. He couldn't help the smile the formed when the orange cat curled up underneath Kiba's chin. "I wonder if we can keep you."

Raphael yawned tiredly but feeling restless, typical only in stressful situations but tonight wasn't. He glanced at the time before rolling out of his hammock of a bed. "Well this is annoying." He muttered, rubbing his temple as he lazily maneuvered out of his room. He saw the glow from the television and knew his brother did not heed is command. Though incase if Mikey was asleep, he walked quietly over to the couch.

As Raphael reached the couch, he stifled a chuckle at the sight. "Oh if only I had a camera." He muttered before poking his brother in the arm. "Yo Mikey, you're gonna get a kink in your neck if you continue to sleep like that."

"Huh, wha?" Mikey slanted his eyes open, seeing a blurry vision of his older brother Raphael.

"Come on, bro. Go to bed." Raphael sighed, watching Mikey start to doze off once more.

"But, what of Kiba?" Mikey's blurry vision landed on their black companion.

"I'll watch her." Raphael helped up his brother. "Weren't you always saying you needed your beauty sleep?" He smiled ever so slightly at the large yawn.

"Take care of her." Mikey rubbed behind Kiba's ears before giving Raphael a short salute, meandering off to his room.

Raphael sat down comfortably next to Kiba, noticing her eyes opening to look at him. He watched as she lifted her head to give him a curious look. "Can't sleep either can you?" He questioned, tilting his head when she shook her head.

"Wait a minute. Can you understand me?" Raphael watched at Kiba tilted her head as well. "Guess not. It'd be nice, you know, to be able to talk to someone and not worry about them judging you." He rested his hand on her head, rubbing her ears.

_You can still do that. I can still listen._

The echo of the words in his head made Raphael freeze, slowly turning his head to look at Kiba. "Did you..?" He almost laughed when she snorted. "Thought so.


	2. Chapter 2

"It has been two weeks since the daughter of Senior FBI Agent Amanda Blackthorne has gone missing.."

Leo shook his head at the image of a girl that was placed on screen. Thick flowing black hair, a smile that could be contagious, and two different color eyes. She couldn't be much older than himself and when he heard the reporter say she was eighteen, he was correct. "Gone for two weeks."

"Hey! I've seen that girl before." Raphael called out, wiggling a frisbee out of Kiba's jaws. "Girl is practically famous." He gritted his teeth, pulling hard without trying to tear Kiba's teeth out in the process.

"How so?" Leo turned to look at the second oldest, not sure who was winning the tug-a-war battle.

"Well, she's a Muay Thai Kickboxing champ in the U.S. Not sure how she's missing, that girl is deadly in the ring." Raphael shook his head. "Kiba, if we keep going at this, we're gonna be broke from how many frisbees you keep sticking your fangs into."

_Your point?_

"Hey Kiba! Daddy got you a present!"

Raphael stumbled back, frisbee in hand and in partial shock when Kiba, mostly healed, bounded towards Mikey. He looked down at the frisbee, almost cringing at the teeth marks before tossing it into the pile of broken, shredded frisbees.

"Okay girl. You know the drill." Mikey shook a finger at Kiba when she tried peering behind his back. She, however, obediently obeyed the simple commands of 'sit', 'lay down', 'roll over', and 'play dead'.

"Well, it does not matter who she is, her parents must be extremely worried." Splinter continued to watch the news, seeing the mother being interviewed.

"So far we have both the F.B.I and the city police keeping an eye out. I know she's out there." Amanda spoke into the microphone, her composure faltering. Tears in her eyes, the city of Manhattan watched as Amanda grabbed the microphone. "Citizen's of New York, whether you are human, alien, or mutant, please. Please find me my Cadence. I lost one already, I cannot lose another."

"Lost one?" Splinter looked at his sons; Raphael and Leo sitting beside him, Donny typing away on the computer and Michelangelo reading his comic books on the floor.

"Says here that the youngest daughter of Amanda Blackthorne was killed in a crossfire between two gangs." Donny's voice faltered as he finished the sentence. "That was three years ago. She was-oh man."

"What Donny?" Raphael urged his brother to continue, quickly noticing Kiba watching the television. Ears back with saddened expression.

"She was ten." Donny looked at his brothers, Raphael's normally stiff shoulders slumped. Leo bowed his head, refusing the others to see his expression. Then looked at the youngest of them all, Mikey, who sat next to Kiba with an arm wrapped around her neck.

"Three years ago, that was when we took out the Shredder and that war broke out." Leo looked at the television screen, the image of the missing girl gone and weather report was on.

"So young." Splinter shook his head before standing up. "Rest up, we will be training early morning."

"Alright, Kiba's with me tonight." Raphael looked at the black wolf. "She looks like she's about to fall over asleep." He added, chuckling when she did. "Come on, girl."

"Don't stay up too late." Leo looked at Mikey before going off to his room.

...

Raphael awoke to a quiet noise, but a noise nonetheless. He figured Kiba was just running in her sleep again, always figured she was chasing Clunk around. To make sure, he reach down next to his bed, a spot Kiba claimed was hers. He only found empty space.

"Kiba?" Raphael sat up, looking around the floor of his room, but found no form in the shape of a wolf laying anywhere. He did notice, however, his closet door open. "I don't remember that being open." He muttered and it was then he heard that noise again.

Quickly jumping out of bed, he maneuvered quietly out into the main opening of their lair. Spotting a silhouette moving towards the main entrance to their home. He would expect a break in, but not someone leaving. The silhouette was too slim to be one of his brothers, too tall to be Master Splinter. A spy, maybe? Raphael shook his head and continued to follow the shadowy figure. He took notice of the form wearing baggy clothing and how it knew exactly where to step as if it was familiar with it's surroundings.

He was finally close enough that he pulled out one sai and held it at the form's lower back. "Take one more move and it will be the last move you ever make." He growled at the frozen form of a figure not much taller than him. Especially since he was the tallest out of his brothers.

"I'm sorry, Raph."

"Wha?" Raphael froze at the female's voice before getting a swift kick in the abdomen. Just as he regained his balance, he felt another kick land in the same spot as the first. It seemed every time he tried regaining his balance, he received a kick that made him stumble back.

"This will be much easier if you just go down!"

Raphael shook his head before catching the female's leg. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" He demanded before stumbling back when the female swung up her other foot, aiming for his head and watched as she landed on all fours.

"It would be better if you didn't know." There was a pause. "I'm sorry Raphael. I rather liked your company."

Raphael stared at her back, seeing his clothes before seeing two feet connect with his chin. Lights came on, both the lair and the spots he was seeing behind his eyes. He stumbled backwards, but fell into his brother Donny. It was instant, but he saw his older brother standing before the crouched girl, holding both of his katana's out to her.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Leo demanded, staring down at the girl. He was unable to identify who she was due to the black cloak of hair covering her facial features.

"And why are you wearing Raph's clothes?" Mikey added, having nunchackus at the ready. After all, whoever was able to take down Raph shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Well, that escape plan failed." The female moved from the crouching position to sitting cross-legged.

"Escape?" Donatello let go of his brother and stared at the back of the sitting girl.

"Well, more like taking a leave absence." She shrugged before the shoulders slumped. "I wanted to leave quietly so I wouldn't disturb any of you. Plus, I'm quite doubtful that any of you would miss me."

"Girl, what in the world are you going on about?" Raphael asked, rubbing his jaw before looking over at the sound of Master Splinter's footsteps.

"Kiba, my girl, what makes you think we wouldn't miss you?" Splinter stood next to the girl, hiding a smile when she looked up. A gasp echoed when they saw the all to familiar eyes. Identical to their wolf companion that was currently absent.

"Well, actually Master Splinter, it's Cadence." The girl slowly stood up, brushing the dust off her pants. She looked at each one, starting at Leo and ending to Raphael. "Sorry for the, uh, jaw." She rubbed her own jaw for emphasis.

"So wait, Master Splinter, are you saying that she is Kiba?" Mikey looked from Cadence to Splinter. He froze when Cadence turned her full attention on him, seeing the familiar eyes and the matching colored black hair. He didn't understand until she pulled up a pant leg, showing off the fresh scars from the gaping wounds that were identical to to the ones on the wolf.

"I wanted to thank you properly for saving me. I hope by playing pet returned that debt." Cadence gave a smile before looking at Splinter, a knowing smile. "It seems that Master Splinter has known from the beginning."

"Wait a minute, Cadence? You're-?" Donnly looked at Cadence, freezing in spot as his mind went to work. Recalling the image of the missing girl on the news channel. It seemed that everyone else though of it too, recognition was clearly written on each of his brothers faces.

"Why do you think I was trying to leave?" Cadence flicked her hair over her shoulder while the other hand rested on her side. "I guess not all the wounds healed completely." She muttered, teeth clenched as she fell down to one knee.

"Whoa, easy there." Raphael quickly moved before her, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"We need to take her to a hospital." Leo instantly went into his typical demanding mode but froze when he heard a loud 'NO!'.

"No." Cadence voice shook as her body trembled. "Anything but a hospital, anything. I'll take a graveyard any day than to go into that monster.." Cadence shook, unable to control the fear that seeped into her system. Pleadingly, she looked to Raphael with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Don't."

"Donny?" Raphael tore his gaze away from the fear stricken girl to his brother. "You want to play doctor again?" It was right after the words left his mouth that he felt her grip lighten. He looked at Leo, the leader of their group, one who made the decisions and relaxed himself when he saw his older brother nod in agreement. "Where?"

"My room." Michelangelo offered quickly. It was easy to see the surprise on everyone's face that he offered his room. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch or in Raph's room again."

"Couch." Cadence objected, keeping the same about of pressure on the wound on her side when Raphael pushed against her hand just before he lifted her up in his arms. A comfort she easily accepted, she knew of his hot temper but he was no monster in her eyes.

"You sure?" Leo watched as Cadence closed her eyes, resting her head against Raphael's shoulder, giving him a subtle nod. In a situation like this, Leo wasn't sure how to handle it. Within two weeks, he and his brothers and grown attached to the wolf. At least, Leo knew he did.

Leo hadn't realized that he drowned out the noise around him, the sound of his father giving out instructions, his gaze focused on the form Raphael held. _She was just playing pet._ He thought, or was she? As he thought about it more, he realized she had been watching over them as well. He started with himself, recalling the times Kiba, or now Cadence, spent the time with him. The times he laughed when she would barrel into him while he was meditating. Sleeping at the foot of his bed only to wake him from a nightmare. It was then he looked at Donny, bringing over the proper equipment.

Donny waited until Raphael placed Cadence on the couch, almost impatiently waiting for him to move. Once his older brother stepped aside, he went to work, opening up a medical box that was used quite often.

"Breathe, Don, I ain't dying." Cadence stifled a laugh. "I've had worse." She grabbed his wrist, steadying it.

Donny stared at her hand, seeing the faint scars from old wounds. Old battles. Words stuck in his throat, all he did was nod. Blocking out the world as he went to pull up the shirt, seeing the bandage was still there. Just as he usually did, his hands went to work while his mind tried focusing on another problem. The short memories of the past two weeks.

Their black haired companion had always, somehow, found a spot beside him in his lab. Whether it was underneath his chair or beside a new large invention. He smiled inwardly as he was amazed at what tools she knew to bring when he would ask for it. Figured her owner had been a mechanic of some sort. The times she would wake him when he would fall asleep at his desk, whether she was nudging his side or licking his cheek. She had kept an eye on him when he needed it.

Michelangelo stared almost worriedly at Cadence, out of them all, he wasn't afraid to admit he had grown attached to her. In his head, he knew she was fine, smiling and gently talking to Don. The blood, however, didn't ease the worries. Instead of seeing her in pain, he closed his eyes, telling himself to think 'happy thoughts'.

Mikey recalled the first time he met her, saving her life; and in return, she gave him a sort of joy. Seeing the interest when he would read his comic books, nosing her way into his business. Being surprised and excited when it was his turn for her to sleep with him, laying next to him unmoving while he tossed and turned in his sleep.

Finally opening his eyes, Michelangelo looked at Raphael, had felt the gentle nudge of his elbow. A small sign of comfort as they both watched Donny. "This is so weird."

"Tell me about it." Raphael muttered. Even though he was watching his brother, his attention stayed focused on Cadence. He would never admit it, but he had grown attached to her. Taking in the comfort she offered when he needed to blow off steam. Grinning like a fool when he and her would stalk up behind Mikey. The memory that conquered all was what happened two nights ago.

~Memory lane~

Raphael sat at the edge of a building, resting after a long run, hoping that would extinguish the anger in him. The anger he had taken out on Leo.

"Go away." He growled, turning around to see the wolf walk out of shadows.

_Running away doesn't solve anything._ Kiba walked over to the edge of the building, sitting next to him.

"How did you get up here?" Raphael questioned before tugging on a tuff of fur on her neck, spotting the collar Donny made.

_Stairs._

"Doors?"

_Handles._

Raphael chuckled when she nudged his hand. He stared at her thoughtfully, his mind rolling over her words before he had asked her how she got up on the building. "Running helps me think."

_And what are you thinking?_

Raphael shook his head. "How much Leo is probably hating me right now." He caught Kiba's tail right as she thumped it against him.

_He's your brother. He doesn't hate you. May dislike your words, but that's nothing a simple apology can't fix._

...

Those words stuck with him whenever he got into a fight with Leo and was tempted to run off. He never did, but he never full out apologized for taking his anger out on his older brother. He found himself staring at the ground before letting his gaze landing once more on Cadence, finding himself meeting her eyes. Eyes always full of compassion and comfort. He let his eyes wander over her face, finally having something to match the haunting voice that always penetrated his mind. Her skin being almost a caramel brown, now pale and he knew that she would never admit she was in pain.

"Okay, all done." Donny leaned back on his heels, acknowledging the fact that Cadence was in a staring contest with Raphael. He cleared his throat then almost laughed when she gave him a cheesy grin and a thumbs up.

"Cool, I can go home now." Cadence started sitting up, only to be pushed back down by the purple banded turtle. "Dooonnnyyy." She exaggerated the whine in her voice and received a roll of his eyes.

"We overlooked it once, I don't want to again. I do, however, want you to stay down for a few days." Donny crossed his arms over his chest, only to give her a questioning look when she gave him a confused glare.

"You make it sound like I'm a dog, Don." Cadence muttered but let out a sigh. "Can I atleast call my mom to let her know I'm alright?" She inquired, instantly seeing the hesitant expression on Donny's face. "Mom knows there's more than meets the eye out in the world. Not everything is as it is seen. After all, look at me. I'm what you can be considered a werewolf." She closed her eyes, taking in the familiar scent of pizza on Mikey's pillow, the horrendous stench of Raphael's sweat on his clothing. She opened one eye at the sound of a click, spotting Raphael holding his shell cell above her head, at arms length.

"Then care to explain what you are?" Raphael lifted his hand a little higher when Cadence extended her arms to reach it.

_A monster._ The words rolled over her brain for a few seconds, as if she was contemplating on saying it out loud. "Thanks to my father's side. I'm considered a Shaman. Well, kinda. I'm not a healer or deal much with herbs. I just happen to carry the gift that only comes every five hundred years that turns you into a creature of the night." She reached up again, trying to get the shell cell but Raphael pulled it out of her reach again.

"So you're a shaman." Leo leaned against the back of the couch. "You're very far from home."

"I'm not from here anyways. I lived in South Carolina, Raphael!" Cadence snapped, her eyes flashing in anger.

"That is sooo cool!" Mikey stood next to Leo, leaning fully over the back of the couch.

"If you say so." Cadence looked at Mikey before looking back up at the phone, dropping her hand to her chest. "I'm a shifter. Shaman's deal with healing, foretelling the future, and all that. Some strong shaman's can shift into an animal. But not this one. Not Takaia."

"Raphael!" Splinter snapped, startling his son and watched as he dropped the phone. A silent oops was made but Splinter watched Cadence snatch the phone, and small smile appearing on both of their faces. "Well, now that we're all up, lets begin your training. And you-" Splinter pointed his walking stick at Cadence. "After calling your mother, you will sleep and rest."

"Yes sir." Cadence turned her eyes away from the rodent and onto the phone she held in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha! Admit it Mikey, I'm the best." Cadence leaned back against the couch, placing the game controller next to her. She looked at the orange banded turtle, watching him sulk before patting his shell.

"I can't believe this." Mikey stared at the television screen before looking at the highly amused Cadence. "You cheated!" He paused just as she threw her hands up in the air. "Somehow."

"Mikey, I've beaten you a hundred and fifty times." Cadence combed her fingers through her hair, pushing the over grown bangs out of her eyes.

"How about a different game?" She inquired, reaching for a half open pizza box only to see it was empty.

Cadence watched Mikey sort through his games before peeing over the back of the couch. "Hey Leo-" her voice faltering when she pulled him out of his concentration, stumbling over his own feet. "Sorry! Never mind." She quickly apologized, gaining an odd look from both Leo and Raphael.

She hated it, hating the feeling of being helplessness. Being couch ridden by Splinter didn't help. All Cadence had to remind herself of this current situation was to feel the bandage wrapped around her ribs. There was more discomfort than pain, and it gave her courage to do something against all their wishes. Especially Raphael's, except his was a simple overprotective command.

Going against it, Cadence slowly got to her feet, hearing the quiet creaks and pops of stiff bones. _Thank God for good posture._ She thought when she felt no pain in her lower back and shoulders. Grabbing the two empty pizza boxes, both which she and Mikey devoured, and she tiptoed her way to the kitchen.

Halfway there, she let out a strangled growl of frustration when Raphael moved into her line of vision. His posture stiff, arms crossed over his chest, almost glaring at her.

"Didn't I tell you to stay down?" Raphael didn't bother to hide the disapproval in his voice. He reached towards her, hoping to grab the empty boxes only to fail when she side stepped.

"I'm sure I can handle tossing away a few pizza boxes." Cadence watched the annoyance flash across his features. Never thinking twice if he would focus his anger on her.

"I thought I told you to stay down. If you need something, all you have to do is ask." Raphael went to grab the pizza boxes, giving an aggravated growl when she moved away.

"And interrupt you while you're training? Sleeping? No! I mean, what if you guys are not here?" Cadence danced away from Raphael, tiptoeing on the edge of the catwalk that circled the lair.

"Well right now we're here!" Raphael snapped, his temper starting to burn. If she just stopped moving, he could grab her. "Now give me those!" He quickly lunged for the pizza boxes she held at arms length away from both of them.

Cadence took that moment to turn and bolt, running as fast as her feet could carry her. She spotted Master Splinter move into her pathway, but with quick footing she was able to spin around him. During the spin, she tossed the empty pizza boxes with one hand and picking up a full box with the other. Running in the kitchen, she knew, was never safe.

After leapfrogging over a chair, Cadence found her footing on Mikey's skateboard. A yelp in surprise when she shot forward and catching the scent of Raphael behind her. Her frightened features turning into a grin as she let out a bark of laughter. Using the skateboard, she held the pizza in one hand as she made her escape to the couch. Finding a quick route, she jumped, grinding the skateboard on the railings down into Donny's lab. She shouted an apology before skating towards the couch.

There was one thing Cadence overlooked, and he was speeding towards her out of the corner of her eye. Bracing for impact, she tossed the pizza into Mikey's waiting hands right as Raphael tackled her into the couch.

Cadence expect pain as she laid across the couch, except there was none. She barely felt any weight on her either. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking up at Raphael, his arms braced next to her head and his feet braced on the arm of the couch.

"Don't you EVER do that again, ya hear?" Raphael snapped, his body quivering from the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He wouldn't admit the fear he felt when she had landed on Mikey skateboard. He had reached for her hand, but missed. Breathing hard, he closed his eyes, counting to ten.

"Raph." Raphael opened his eyes after hearing her voice and her hand on his cheek.

"You definitely don't make the days boring." Cadence smiled before looking over at Mikey. "Pizza safe?" She saw the anger flash across Raphael's face before angrily getting off of her.

"Raph, wait!" Cadence sat up, reaching for his hand, but missed. Not without her finger tips brushing against his wrist.

"Just stay down!" Raphael whirled around, turning his fear into anger. "You could've gotten hurt!" He snapped before turning away, unable to bear seeing her surprised features and walked away.

"I wouldn't have fell." Cadence muttered, jerking when Raphael shot an annoyed 'What?' in her direction.

"You don't know that! The more you move, the more time you have to heal. And we all know you want to leave." Raphael motioned to himself and to his brothers.

Cadence stared at Raphael in shock but clenched her hands into fists. Standing, she stood nose to nose with Raphael. "Don't you think I already know that I'm a burden to you? Why do you think I refuse to ask you or your brothers for help?" Cadence let the fear and anguish fuel her anger. She didn't stop herself from shoving Raph. "What I didn't know was that I was unwelcome!" She yelled. Out of everyone, she least expected Raphael to take his anger out on her.

"I never said that!" Raphael quickly grabbed her hands. "I never mentioned that you were a burden or unwelcome!"

"You didn't have to!" Cadence wrenched her hands free from his grasp. "You know what? Fine! I'm gone! Out of here, out of your life! You don't have to worry about me anymore." Cadence pulled the collar off of her neck that was hidden under her shirt, and threw it at him. Despite the glare that was aimed at her, she ignored the pain and shock she saw in his eyes.

"Cadence! Raphael!" Splinter stomped his walking stick on the concrete, watching the two glare at each other. His features softened when Cadence spun on her heel and walked off. He turned his attention to Raphael, taking notice of Michelangelo following after Cadence.

"You must realize how she is feeling, Raphael." Splinter stated simply, not flinching from Raphael's outburst.

"She could've gotten hurt!" Raphael snapped as he turned to face his father, his form quivering in anger. "Have you seen her? Those bruises. . . I missed her. . ." his voice faltering as he looked at his hand. He looked at the collar, laying at his feet. Just before he picked up the collar himself, Leo did. Watching his brother fondly look over the collar, knowing that he cared for Cadence.

"You think she hates you?" Leo inquired, looking at his hot tempered brother. He gave Raphael a questioning look when he began shaking his head.

"She may dislike my words, but that's nothing a simple apology can't fix." Raphael muttered, shaking his head slowly.

"What makes you say that?" Leo looked surprised that his own brother said something similar to what their father would say.

"Only cause she told me that a few days ago."

. . . .

"Hey."

Cadence opened her eyes, staring at the clouds above her. She recognized the voice and slowly rolled onto her side. Looking down from the large tree branch she laid upon to see the blue banded turtle. "Hey."

"Come up here often?" Leo stepped away from the trunk to get a better look at her.

"How did you find me?" Cadence watched the turtle, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Does it matter?" Leo asked before jumping up, grabbing ahold of branch before swinging himself up. She was just two branches above him

"Maybe." Cadence watched as Leo swung up onto the branch below her. The branch he stood was closer to hers. So when he stood up straight, Cadence was able to make easy eye contact, face to face.

"Why?"

Cadence saw more behind the 'why', but stuck to the conversation at hand. "Because then I may have to find a new spot." she shrugged, as much as she could from laying on her side.

"Well, I took in account that you are wounded and couldn't have gone that far. Plus, Donny placed a tracking bug on you." He smiled when he saw the stone wall she hid behind cracked, seeing that smile he and his brothers thrived on.

"Gotta love Donny boy." Cadence sat up, giving room for Leo to hop up and sit next to her.

"He's worried about you. Donny." Leo added his brother's name quickly when she eyed him curiously. "And Mikey. Nearly gave him a heart attack when you disappeared."

Cadence snickered. "That poor kid is scared of everything." She shook her head. "I needed fresh air, clear my head."

"And Raph." Leo knew his young brother was a touchy subject, but took the jump anyways.

"I really hope you're not here to apologize for him." Cadence narrowed her eyes at Leo, relaxing when he shook his head.

"No, I'm just saying he's worried about you-"

Cadence let out a bark of bitter laughter. "He seemed happier when I was just walking on all fours and occasionally spewing out words of advice and encouragement." Cadence slowly shook her head, thrusting her fingers through her hair.

"Look, Raphael I admit, is hot tempered but he shows his way of being concerned-" Leo watched Cadence lift her hand and cover his mouth.

"I know." Cadence gave him a sad smile. "I know, Leo, only because I'm just like him. Or was. Am still." She dropped her hand. "My sister, mind you, she was just like Mikey. Free spirited, bouncing off the wall, didn't eat as much as Mikey thought." She looked away from him.

"I would get angry at her. Barrel into me when I was practicing my stances. Butting into my business. It was when she would give me that smile that my anger would fade." Her face fell into a solemn expression.

"My temper shortened after her death. I realized the pain I was causing others because of it. Anger management did nothing. Counseling, nada. Meditate? Psh, forget it. I found a a way to control it. I think of her smile. The way she would dance around the room without a care in the world. Even when I would take my anger out on her, she would still crawl into my bed because of a nightmare.

Raphael, I understand is still trying to cope, control his anger." Cadence looked at Leo out of the corner of her eye. "Using his anger to hide his emotions. To him, it's a sign of weakness if he showed fear or sadness." She almost laughed at his surprised expression. "I wasn't always sleeping."

Leo smiled faintly but it faded when he thought of her sister, The events she described made him think of the things she had done to him and his brothers when she was a wolf. He let her words sink in before placing a hand on hers. "Did your temper put you in your current state?" He brushed a finger across a faint bruise on her wrist.

"You should know I'm not going to tell you." Cadence breathed out the words, looking at him when he picked up her hand.

"Fine." Leo looked over her fingers. "Is it because of Raph's turmoil that you chose to talk to him than the rest of us?"

"Mikey's young, he's still learning. How to be mature. Donny's smart, level headed. He was able to solve his own problems without my help. You." Cadence took her hand away from Leo to only place it on his cheek. "You found ways to fight your demons, control your emotions. You help the others."

"Raph refuses help, much less mine." Leo cut off her sentence, closing his eyes.

"And that is where I come in. A new pair of eyes to see what he has hidden from you all. I've seen things that you probably haven't." Cadence looked down, hearing the jingle of metal and saw the collar Leo gripped onto.

Leo opened his eyes when he felt her hand fall away but the collar was gone from his grasp. He watched her look it over, admiring the craftsman ship that Donny put into it.

"You do realize that if I'm gonna stay, there's gonna be some rules. Not to mention I have college starting up and I refuse the couch to be my bed, as amusing it is." Cadence looked at Leo, seeing the surprise in his features. She gave him a one shouldered shrug, "I've been meaning to move out anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Beginning**

"Mom." Cadence held back a growl, coming out as a strangled sigh. She looked at Mikey, holding back a giggle as she watched him imitate a nagging mother.

"Yes, mother. They're turtles, and a rat. No you weren't imagining it." Cadence looked away, spotting Donny in the lab in the center of the room, eagerly building SOMETHING for her. She rubbed her temple, knowing her mom was just putting on an act. "Admit it, you've seen stranger."

"Remind me again why I'm letting you live in a sewer."

Cadence sighed. "It's not a sewer, it's an old pumping station underground. Plus, I'm safe here. Master Splinter offered to teach me ninjitsu and I help them out. Weren't you saying you've been preparing me for this?" Cadence sat on the couch, twisting around so her knees hung from the arm of the couch. She closed her eyes, enjoying the laugher on the other end.

"I promise to keep in contact, even if it means I'm taking pen to paper." Cadence opened her eyes, finding a familiar pair of brown ones. "Have to go, mom. The guys are bugging me. Yeah yeah, love you too." She closed her phone, arching an eyebrow at her current companion. "Sup, Raph."

"Yo, we got the stuff unloaded. We just need you to point out where it needs to go." Raphael leaned down, bringing his voice down lower to where only her ears could hear. "We need to talk."

"If you get out of my face, I may consider having a conversation with you." Cadence narrowed her eyes, recalling the argument a few days ago. After that, they barely spoke a word to each other mostly because she refused to be anywhere near him. No matter how much it hurt not to be around him, after all they've been through. Her expression softened when he leaned back from her, resting on his heels before standing.

"Look." Cadence swung her legs over, putting herself in a sitting position before standing." Why don't you and the guys take a break. I can do the organizing by myself. Plus, you guys did all the work." Cadence tucked her phone into the back pocket of her shorts.

"You sure?" Raphael placed his hands on his hips, still trying to get used to seeing her without his clothes on. Wearing shorts and a black tank top, ears and neck adorned with Native American jewelry.

"Dude, I didn't get these legs just from sitting down all day." Cadence pulled back her hair, grinning. "Plus, if you want, I suggest you get to that pizza before Mike eats it all." She pointed to where a large stack of pizza stood in the kitchen. Beside the stack stood Mikey, holding a large plate. "Grab your bro's. I got this."

"Okay." Raphael watched her walk off towards what was once a spare room just below his and his brother's rooms. He found himself looking at her hands, remembering how he missed catching her and it would have been his fault if she had fell. Rubbing his temple, he turned and headed towards the kitchen, shouting for both Donny and Leo.

Cadence jumped aside from just entering her room to dodge Leo darting out of it. There was no apology, but she figured it was because he was probably starved. She held back the laugher that began to bubble up in her chest when she heard them arguing over the pizza. She only shook her head, heading towards the large room that was currently filled with boxes. Instantly taking note of the organization: Books in one section, music in another; she thought of Leo and Donny.

"Oh yeah, you guys definitely deserved more than that pizza. Enjoy your break." Cadence looked towards the entrance of her room as if she was looking through the walls to her four turtle roommates. Instead, she smirked at the sight of Splinter, both knowing that he would never be able to sneak up on her. She remembered the time when she was working out with the guys in the training room, all of them were startled at the sound of Master Splinter. All except for her, and they were in shock that she hadn't even flinched until she tapped her nose.

"I'm still a bit amazed that you agreed to stay here." Splinter took a look around the room before letting his gaze fall upon the human girl, sharing a small smile with her.

"I guess you can say it's a win-win situation. I moved out of my mom's place. Plus I work, so the money I'll be contributing will help you guys. Even though you were fine without me." She turned away from him to look over where a pile of boxes were stacked up in front of a couple shelves.

"Will living here affect your life above ground?" Splinter watched her open a box before looking at stack of paintings leaning against the wall closest to him.

"Nope, not really." Cadence pulled out a few books before placing them on a a shelf, making sure that she had placed the books in alphabetical order of the author's last name. She pulled out another book, staring at the cover. "Holding the title that I have, I have few true friends. They mostly consist of family and a few schoolmates I grew up with who know of my. . Condition." She placed the book on the shelf before looking over her shoulder at Splinter.

"And your parents?"

"Parent." Cadence corrected before smiling. "And she's accepted the fact a long time ago that there are stranger things out there. Especially after all that has happened." She turned her back on him again.

"Parent?" Splinter blinked in surprise, then again he recalled she never mentioned her father.

"Yeah. My dad passed away when I was thirteen." Cadence grabbed a few books, constantly moving. Placing book after book until she was left with an empty box.

Splinter nodded slightly, understanding she didn't want any pity. "I understand." He gave her sympathetic look, one that she couldn't see. "Let us know if you need any assistance."

"Thanks, I will." Cadence looked over her shoulder and saw the fatherly gaze that he would give his sons, a look that her heart yearned for over the years. She didn't let it show as she gave him a short wave before going back to her unpacking.

. . . Two Hours Later. . .

"Think we should help her?" Mikey leaned over to whisper in Donny's ear. The sight before them seemed to have shocked them all. Cadence moving quickly back and forth across the room. Kicking empty boxes aside as she would carry a full box from one side to the room. If it wasn't a box, she was carrying something to a shelf or attaching an electronic device.

"I'm not sure." Donny shook his head before ducking, an empty box flying over his head.

"Pretty sure she has it under control." Leo scratched the top of his head.

"Yup." Raphael easily dodged another flying box before leaning his shoulder against the tunnel entrance, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cadence, in the middle of carrying a box, froze in mid-step. She looked over her shoulder, finding her four new roommates. "Hey guys. What do you think?"

"Like you just need a kitchen and you don't ever have to come out." Raphael stated simply, giving her a curious look when she grinned.

"Actually, I manage to snag a spare mini fridge." Cadence tilted her chin in the direction close to them. She put down the box she was carrying and stretched her arms above her head. "It's not much."

"That's an understatement." Mikey looked around. Sure boxes laid partially scattered, but half of them were empty and laying outside. In place, her bed was pushed up in a corner, across in the opposite corner was what looked like an incomplete music studio. Between those two, were two large book shelves completely filled with books.

"Really?" Cadence looked around her room. "I have to build another shelving unit and my music studio is still missing some pieces. And-" Cadence looked over at Donny. "I'm pretty sure a certain genius put my desk in the lab." She crossed her arms as Donny gave her sheepish smile.

"Well this way if you need help with homework or anything. I'll be right there." Donny gave her a thumbs up.

"Looks like I'll be doing it the old fashioned way." Cadence shook her head. "Is there anything I can do for you guys or were you just enjoying the show"

"Just checking to see if you need any help." Leo shrugged. "But it looks like you got it all figured out." He motioned around her room before spotting the minifridge. "Anything heavy you need moving around?"

Cadence tilted her head in thought, following Leo's gaze. Surrounded by the mini fridge were several large boxes. "Those can wait. I mean, everything in those boxes are gonna stay in that section of the room. I got the important stuff out." She pointed to her bed, shelves, and the music studio. "Well, kinda." She frowned at a few long, but thin boxes leaned against the studio desk. Her gaze then focused on a few small sized boxes on her bed.

"I'll let you guys know if I need any help." Cadence looked at the four.

"You do that. Lunch is on us." Mikey gave her thumbs up before walking off with Leo and Donny.

"I thought the pizza I ordered was lunch." Cadence muttered but knew she should've known otherwise.

Raphael watched his brothers walk off; glancing at Cadence when she moved from her spot. He watched her curiously; silently moving towards her bed and pulled something out of one of the boxes. He looked over his shoulder, glancing to see if his brothers were still around. Seeing none, he carefully came up next to Cadence and saw the small object she held. A photograph.

"Your dad, I assume?" Raphael looked at the photograph carefully. The tall man being a mirror image of the young woman beside him.

"Yeah." Cadence looked at Raphael before the photograph. "He taught me everything I know."

"How come we never seen him?"

Cadence smiled sadly as she looked down at the photograph. "I thought you wanted to talk when I was done here?"

"You look like you deserve a break." Raphael didn't push the topic with her father, no matter how much he wanted to. "Plus, don't think I didn't see you drooling over the bike." He laughed when her head shot up. "Or took a cat nap on it. Which I'm still trying to figure out how you managed that." He grinned when her face flushed.

"I was not drooling." Cadence protested, almost slamming the picture frame on the her bed but stopped herself.

"Really? Then I guess you don't want a ride." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Had a spot all figured out, too. Ya know, so we wouldn't have any interruptions." He couldn't help but grin and used to finger to lift her chin, closing her jaw. "Pick up your jaw sweet cheeks and put some shoes on."

Cadence shocked expression turned into a frown, arching a slim eyebrow. "Sweet cheeks?"

"Much better. Come on." Raphael laughed, motioning her to follow him as he headed towards the entrance of her room.

"I thought I told myself I wouldn't catch myself with a turtle behind the wheel again?" Cadence muttered before slipping on her cowboy boots and running off after the red banded turtle


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Just Friends?**

"Raph? RAPH!" Cadence clutched tightly onto Raphael's shell as he swiftly, but easily maneuvered his motorcycle through the streets. She felt him quiver from laughter, taking it as a sign to rev the engine and speed forward.

"Relax, Cherokee." Raphael glanced over his shoulder, knowing well she could hear because of the com-links in the helmets they both wore.

"Relax? You and your brothers are maniacs on the road!" Cadence didn't loosen her grip on him even when she felt them move at a safer speed.

"Like you can do better."

"Actually, yes. I own a motorcycle. It's just in the shop right now." Cadence relaxed, letting go of his shell but grasped onto the edge of her seat behind her.

"You wreck it?" Raphael slowed the bike in a vacant parking lot.

"Upgrading it, actually." Cadence looked around their surroundings as he parked the bike. "Riverside?" She asked, letting Raphael help her off the bike.

"Yeah." Raphael removed his helmet to replace it with a ball cap. Adjusting his jacket, he took the black helmet Cadence handed him. "There's a spot over here where no one really goes."

Cadence looked around before crossing her arms. "Okay, I'll bite. What is this about?" I understand you want to talk, but when you said no interruptions I was sure you meant your brothers."

Raphael shrugged "I did, but it looked like you were getting stir crazy in there." He motioned her to follow him down a rough path. "Come on."

Cadence took one more look around, sniffing the air, before following after him. After a few minutes of silence, she sensed the nervous aura around her companion. "What is it, Raph?"

Raphael looked at her out of the corner of his eyes before taking a steady breath. He waited until they were at a small clearing but made his way towards the shade of an overgrown tree.

"Look, you know I'm not good at this." Raphael rubbed the back of his neck, leaning against the tree. He watched Cadence stay out in the sunlight, almost basking in it's radiance. He saw her questioning look before he looked away. "Apologizing."

"For what?" Cadence slipped her boots off, feeling the freshly watered grass between her toes.

"For, you know, exploding on ya a few days ago." Raphael let his shoulders slump. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking at the ground till he saw two barefeet, one adorned with a silver ankle bracelet with tiny silver feathers.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Cadence placed a hand on her hip.

"I said I'm sorry." Raphael spoke a little louder, fully looking away from her.

"Sorry, can you say that a little louder? I think Mikey has been playing his video games too loud lately." Cadence saw the annoyance flash across his features, but she withheld her grin as she acted like she was cleaning out her right ear.

"I'm sorry, alright!" Raphael snapped turning his gaze onto her features only to see that familiar smirk. Saw the amusement in her eyes and he couldn't help but glare back, only to relax at the touch of her hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, Raphael." Cadence held back the laughter that built up. She saw the hint of a smile on his face as he shook his head. "So you brought me out here to apologize and that I was stir crazy. I don't buy it." She dropped her hand from his shoulder.

Raphael gave her a questioning look, looking through his mind's eye of the way she looked in front of him. The way her hair laid down her shoulders, her eyes always filled with amusement. The curves she held while still looking strong and powerful, especially in her legs. "Am I not allowed to be nice?"

With a simple, dead pan 'no', Cadence almost fell over with laughter after the look on Raphael's face.

"Why you little-" Raphael took that moment, her stumble, to wrestle her to the ground. Grinning when he earned a surprise shout, but what surprised him the most, she learned the wrestling moves quickly. She still didn't match his weight or strength, which made him still come out on top.

"Seriously, Raph." Pant." Give a girl a break, especially when she just spent two hours unpacking." Cadence glared up at Raphael as he held her down.

"You're learning, which is a good thing." Raphael leaned back as much as he could while still gripping onto her wrists. "So stop with the excuses."

"What makes you think I was making excuses?" Cadence wriggled her fingers, feeling the adrenaline rush again. She shifted her hips, summoning the last of her strength.

"Well this is new." Raphael muttered, seeing her eyes become more animalistic, he glanced lower when he felt her hips and legs shift around.

"Oh I have a lot of new tricks." Cadence grinned before clenching her hands into fists. "Want to see one?"

"Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna get seriously bruised?" Raphael felt the muscles bunch in Cadences legs and arms before feeling himself get thrown in the air. He didn't know where that brute strength came from but the thought escaped his mind just as the air escaped from his lungs when he landed on her feet, being kicked back into the air, slamming into a tree. His vision only slightly blurred, watched her jump onto her feet after just laying on her back. "Strong legs, yeah."

Cadence shook her head, over grown bangs shadowing her glowing eyes and a low growl rose from her throat. She grinned, fangs clearly shown, when she saw Raphael's surprised expression.

"You have a tail." Raphael pointed out, seeing a long black tail flick about behind her. He took in her new form, the black tail and pointed ears, hell he even saw claws on her. He stood up slowly, grinning.

"How would you like to dance with me, oh dear, Raphael." Cadence moved into her Muay Thai stance. Seeing her friend's grin, she let out a bark of laughter and dodged the oncoming charge. Going into her element of hand to hand combat, mostly using her legs.

Raphael, having only sparred with Cadence a few times, knew little of her martial art style. He was able to keep his own, adjusting to the new strength that Cadence summoned. Dodging a few of her kicks only to send her a few of his own. It was only play, so he didn't use all of his strength like Cadence.

After several minutes of playful sparring, the two separated, panting. Cadence, with a glow around her, shifted back into her human form. The tail gone and claws retracted back to nails. Raphael, leaned over with both hands placed on his knees, panting with a smirk.

"Where did that come from?"

Cadence shrugged. "I'm sure you remember the name Takaia I used. Her spirit resides in me, and that my friend, was her form. Takes a lot of energy but it's worth it." She fell down on her butt, collapsing onto her back. It was that moment she heard a faint buzz, her eyes shot open as she jumped to her feet. Looking behind her to see what her ears her caught, a dart. "Raph, hide. NOW."

"What?" Raphael watched Cadence shift around before looking around him. There was nothing around, nothing that he could see. But Cadence saw something. "What are we looking for Cade-"

"Raph!" Cadence shoved Raphael aside, blocking a dart that was aimed for him. She looked down at her shoulder, pulling the dart out of her arm before crushing the glass covered syringe in her hand. She looked around before barely dodging an attack. Shoving her attacker away, watching him stumble away. She heard the clash of metal against steel, glancing over her shoulder to see Raphael locked in a hand to hand combat with a man using daggers.

Raphael managed with brute strength to shove his attacker away just as another came rushing towards him. Raising a foot in a high kick, the new attacker stumbled backwards. He looked over his shoulder at Cadence before looking ahead, feeling her back against his. He saw her attackers laying unconscious on the ground just as his.

"What is going on?" Raphael felt his anger rage up, looking over at Cadence as she began to stagger. "Cadie?"

"We need to get out of here." Cadence fell down to one knee, turning her blurry vision over to Raphael as he helped her up.

"Cadence. Stay with me, girl." Raphael managed to get her arm over his shoulder and stand, looking around at the attackers.

"Raph." Cadence shook her head. "Leave." She leaned her weight against him. "Not safe." She breathed, rubbing her eyes.

Looking at Cadence's condition, Raphael heeded her words. He didn't like it, didn't like running but he made, what he likes to call it, a tactical retreat back to his motorcycle.

. . . .

_ You can't run forever. You can't hide forever. You're a monster, cursed by the Spirit. Takaia is no Guardian, don't fool yourself. We will hunt you down and destroy you like your ancestors. You are the hunted and forever will be._

_ No. No. NO. Takaia is my Guardian. The Earth's Protector. You lie._

_ You're a MONSTER!_

"NO!"

"Cadence!"

Cadence, blinking several times, seeing her vision clear from the nightmare, seeing a familiar face beneath her. Breathing hard, she managed to breath out his name, her words betraying the fear that crept into her voice. "Raph?" She closed her eyes. "You're safe."

"Yeah, I am."

"It's hard to keep Raph down." Mikey added giving his older brother a grin just as Raphael shook his head.

"Question is, are you okay?" Raphael looked away from his brother back to Cadence as she collapsed on him. He didn't have to have Master Splinter's or her nose to smell the fear that surrounded her.

"I thought. . ." Cadence's form shook even as she felt Raphael's arms encircle her. She felt other arms placed around her, but it comforted her little.

"Just a nightmare." Leo crooned, kneeling next to her and his brother. He looked at Raphael, seeing a bit of anger in his eyes which wasn't unusual but it was targeted towards something else. Or someone else. Someone who had targeted Cadence. The last time he saw that type of anger is when they first came across an old enemy, the Shredder.

Cadence gathered the comfort they gave, wrapping it like a cloak around her heart. That made her breathe easier. She lifted her forehead from Raphael's chest, looking from him to his brothers that surrounded them.

"Do I ask what is going on here?" Master Splinter walked through the entrance to Cadence's room. Spotting the five huddled together with Cadence over Raphael. His eyes filled with concern when he caught the fear in Cadence's eyes even though her posture explained she was calm. "Cadence?"

"I guess it's now time to explain what is going on." Cadence let her hands move away from Raph, placing them on either side of his head as she pushed herself up. She caught Leo's scent, filling up her senses, when he caught her from collapsing back on top of Raphael. Placing an arm over Leo's shoulders, keeping her from falling over.

"I'm being Hunted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Broken**

"Hunted?" Donny warily watched Cadence as she tried standing without Leo's assistance. Failing miserably.

"Yeah. The men that attacked Raph and I today are the same men that attacked me the night Mike brought me here." Cadence finally gave up on trying to push Leo away and just leaned into him, not without shooting an annoyed glare in his direction.

"Who are they?" Mikey helped Raphael to his feet before looking at the newly pale Cadence.

"Long story, short. They're Spirit Hunters. Though they seem to enjoy hunting Takaia. The Wolf Goddess that currently resides in me. They have been doing this for tens of thousands of years." Cadence looked at Leo, his grip around her waist tightening. "Now you understand why I didn't want to tell you?" She whispered harshily.

"Are you putting us in danger?" The question hung in the air, only for a moment because Cadence was still shaking the drug from her system.

"No." Cadence rubbed her eyes again. "If you understand the wolf, you'll understand they can't stand being underground or being enclosed in tight spaces." Cadence smiled lightly. "They expect me to be above ground." She closed her eyes. "However, if they do decide to check the sewers. I'm gone. No exceptions." The last phrase came out as a snarl, pointed directly at Leo.

Leo, seeing the glare, returned it with one of his own. Though he figured he couldn't successfully mimick her ferocious look. If looks could kill, he figured he'd be on his death bed. "So you only agreed to live here for safety?"

"No." Cadence's head shot up just as she began to doze off. "No." She shook her head. "I agreed because this place unintentionally became a second home." She looked at Mikey with a hint of a smile. "Or as Fate would call it, intentionally."

"Why are they hunting you?" Raphael took a step towards her, grabbing her attention away from Mikey.

"They believe that any Guardian Spirit is a monster." Cadence looked at Raphael before looking at the ground. _Calling me a monster._ "They hunt down any Spirit Guardian. Avatar, in my clan. My clan, tribe, family." Cadence clenched her hands into fists.

"The tribe that my ancestors resided in are the precursors to being able to contain the spirit beasts. Beasts that guarded this earth. The Hawk, Elk, Bear, Fox and, of course, Wolf." Cadence shifted her weight, growling when Leo pulled her back into him. "Takaia was one of the most feared because she was the main protector. She fought till she could no more, but she did until her and the other Beasts were consumed and turned into spirits.

Only children with strong spirits were able to tame the beast spirit that would reside in them. My father was shocked, because I'm only half Cherokee, that I held Takaia's wolf spirit. It had been five-hundred years and now, I'm unsure as to why I was given Takaia." Cadence managed to finally shove Leo away from her. "I failed as a protector." She rubbed her temple, finally washing away the last of drowsiness. "I did not mean to bring you all into this. I figured they would just leave after I disappeared that night."

"You are more than welcomed to stay. Seek safety here even if it means that-" Splinter let out a long sigh, knowing he would regret his words later. "That my sons must defend themselves against these hunters you speak of."

"What about the other spirits?" Donny began to wish he hadn't asked after Cadence's solemn expression.

"The Spirit Hunters somehow managed to catch their spirits. Containing them from running amok again. Creating havock, as they called it." Cadence rolled her eyes. "But now that I have my head cleared, leave. I need to think things over." She turned her back on them, closing her eyes and locking the anger away.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes." Cadence looked over her shoulder. "Don't you EVER go after them."

. . . .

"Damnit! I can't believe this!" Cadence snapped, slamming her fist into a punching bag that she had placed up in her room. Swinging her foot up in a round kick, before switching feet and using her other foot in a hook kick. _I can't fail this time. I have to protect them. I have to be better. Champion or not, I'm not GOOD ENOUGH!_ She let out an aggravated snarl as she hit the bag, a straight punch, with as much strength as she could muster. She stepped aside from the swinging bag, breathing heavy as she fell down to her knees. "Jana."

"Hey."

Cadence looked up from the ground, spotting Leo leaning against the exit of the tunnel of her room. "Leo."

"Want a partner?" Leo pushed himself away from the wall. He looked the section of the wall that had held the larger boxes, including the mini fridge, only to see that section was filled with martial art supplies. A shelf that even held several large trophies. He looked at the large punching bag, still swinging in place.

"There's not enough room in here to have a sparring partner." Cadence stood up slowly, wiping the dried blood from her knuckles. A sign she was too angry that she didn't bother to place on her hand wraps.

"Come here then." Leo motioned her to follow him as he headed back into the main room.

"Leo." Cadence frowned before adjusting her ankle supports and followed after him.

Leo looked over at Cadence, taking in her attire. White ankle supports, black shorts and a black sports bra. "What?"

"What do you want?" Cadence made her way into the main entrance before dancing a few steps away from Leo. She looked around, taking in the surroundings finding no one else around. Asleep probably.

"To help." Leo moved into his own fighting stance. There was something new in her stance. Instead of the joy and happiness she took when they sparred, there was anger and and fear. Hatred.

"There is nothing you can do." Cadence sidestepped away as Leo leapt at her, slamming the back of his shoulder with her elbow. "It's my war." She ducked when his foot flew over her head.

"I can listen." Leo spun with an upper hook, watching her back flip away with the motion of the upper hook.

"Nothing to listen to." Cadence shook her head, dancing away as Leo threw jabs and kicks in her direction.

"Sure there is. You can't hide your emotions from me. You weren't the only one like Raph." Leo blocked a kick with his knee, ducking as her other foot swung just above his head. "You bottled everything up."

"Talking about it wont solve anything, Leo." Cadence growled, moving away from her combat partner as he continued to attack. Placing herself in defensive mode, she was able to block his attacks, being able to throw only a few of her own. When her attacks made contact, they were light. Just like Leo's attacks. She felt the anger build up and her attacks became stronger.

"Talking about the Spirit Hunters wont make them go away! Talking about my anger or fear wont make me all peaceful, Leo! I'm not you!" Cadence moved forward, pushing Leo back. Throwing a flurry of punch and elbow jabs, spinning as she would bring her feet up into round kicks and knee blocks. "Talking about-" Punch. "My sister-" Jump kick. "Wont." She turned her back on him, a spinning elbow attack. "Bring!" She brought her knee up to block his attack. "Her!" She did a quick punch jab. "BACK!" She sprung upwards, lifting her knee, barely scraping Leo's jaw just as he backed away.

Leo watched as Cadence landed on her feet, spotting the silhouettes of his brothers in the shadows. The only thing that lit the room was the candles he himself lit, and the light bounced off of him and Cadence. "Cadie."

"I missed." Cadence looked at the ground, her hands turning into fists. "I'm not good enough." She whispered harshly to herself.

"You're going against a turtle who grew up knowing ninjitsu." Leo placed a hand on her shoulder, "Not all of your attacks are going to hit, you should know-" Leo stumbled back as Cadence threw a straight punch at his chest.

"I do! But they should all hit! Every. Last. One." Cadence fell to her knees, punching the ground with the brute strength that had gathered within her. She looked at the new cracks in the ground. "I need to get better."

"Cade." Leo took a step towards Cadence, strands of her hair escaped her ponytail. He watched as she stood up, putting herself in a fighting stance.

"One more time, Leo." Cadence shot a daring look at Leo. "And give me everything you got."

"Cadence." Leo saw what he once was a few years back. Back when they had their last encounter with the Shredder. The anger. He became his own worst enemy. He saw that in Cadence. He could stop it. He could help her find peace. Help her with her enemies like his team. But right now she didn't want that. She wanted proof of herself. He could give her that.

"Come on, Leo. You want to help me? Help me get better." Cadence snapped, grinning with achievements as Leo moved into his own fighting stance.

"Cadence, you can't be perfect. Nobody is perfect." Leo leaned back as Cadence threw a jab at him. "I understand your position."

"No you don't! You haven't lost a sibling. You haven't failed to save someone!" Cadence shouted, glaring as she slammed both of her elbow's down only to have Leo grab her arms.

"I almost did!" Leo grunted when Cadence jumped, shoving her knees against his chest and pushed off. "I almost lost my family." He moved forward, dodging a kick and sent her one of his own.

"But I lost my sister! I failed to save her even with Takaia within me." Cadence growled, feeling the tears within her eyes. "I lost my father! You still have one." She snapped as she blocked his knee but wasn't quick enough to block his elbow jab to her shoulder, making her stumble forward, away from him.

"Cadence. Stop beating yourself up." Leo took hold of her wrist, putting her in an arm lock with some struggle. "I made a choice that if the Utroms never existed, I wouldn't be here right now. My brothers and my father wouldn't be here right now."

"But, you are." Cadence struggled, her eyes clenched with anger before reopening and giving off the animalistic glow. She wrenched herself from Leo's grasp, dislocating her shoulder but she managed to make a diagonal kick up to Leo's jaw. "My sister isn't!" She shouted before turning from him and made her way to a metal pole, slamming her dislocated shoulder against it and held back the agonized scream that stuck in her throat.

"Cadence, look at yourself." Leo pointed at her as she turned around to look at him. "You're beating yourself for something you couldn't control."

"Exactly!" Cadence glared at Leo before making a running start for him. Using her rarely used gymnastic skills, she jumped in the air with a spin, outstretching her foot in a round house kick. She missed. How?

Leo grabbed hold of Cadence's ankle, swinging her down onto the floor, instantly pulling her towards him and with some struggle, he managed to lock her legs in with his and pinned her wrists down. He had a feeling he'd be waking up with bruises the next day.

"Let me go, Leo!" Cadence struggled within his grasp.

"Listen to me!" Leo snapped, keeping his grip tight and steady but holding back the extra anger of strength. It was then he finally saw the tears in her eyes. A few strolling down the side of her cheek. "Cadence?"

"I'm not good enough! I wasn't strong enough to save my sister. I'm not strong enough to defeat those damn Spirit Hunters." Cadence shook from the anguish that finally broke from the bottle. "I lost the only man I trusted." She gave up on struggling but she wouldn't open her eyes. "Raphael could've been seriously injured. Those were just scouts." At the mentioning of Raphael's name, her voice cracked, weakened. No matter how hard she clenched her eyes shut, she couldn't stop the hot tears.

Leo, normally able to trust his gut on reading people, did not see this in her. In that smile that lit up the room, the compassion in her eyes. He didn't see the anguish she hid from them all. He couldn't stand it, letting go of her wrists, he wrapped his arms around her. He felt the anger build up, but it wasn't towards her. It was towards the people who caused her this pain.

He felt the tears on his shoulder and the muffled cries, his own arms unable to steady her shaky form. He spotted his brothers, even Master Splinter but he only shook his head to them. He watched them back off, Raphael being the last to leave, then looked down at Cadence. Pressing his cheek against hers, he gave as much comfort as he could to help ease the pain. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Cadence, hands trapped between her and Leo, looked at Leo by turning her head. "Leo."

"I'll help you. I don't care what you say. I may not be able to bring your sister or your father back. But I can help you stop the Spirit Hunters. You're not alone, so stop thinking you are." Leo's last phrase came out as a rough whisper. "I can't stand it. I can't stand seeing you like this. And here you had me convinced you defeated your own demons."

"I controlled my anger. Demon's are another story." Cadence whispered and leaned her head back, smearing wet tears on Leo's cheek. She watched as Leo pulled back his head. "But you proved my point from earlier. You help people with theirs." She slid a hand up to his cheek. "But I can't allow you to go after the Hunters."

"Yes I can try to stop me, but you wont be able to." Leo pushed against her hand, relishing her touch.

"Well he's not going alone."

"You aren't either."

"No one messes with our, Cadence."

"I just got a daughter, no one is gonna take her away from me."

Cadence looked to see Raphael, the first who had spoken. She then looked from Donny to Mikey. Spotting Splinter on the other side of them. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope." Raphael's dead pan voice echoed through the lair and he saw the faint smile on Cadence.

Cadence looked at Leo, still holding her, and felt her face flush the slightest. "Well since I have been out voted, how about you let me go? My legs are going numb, Leo." She laughed at his surprised look and relished the moment when he let go and freed her legs. It was then she felt the pain in her shoulder, making her not want to move. She looked at Leo's hand, shaking her head no. "Can I just sleep here?"

"Wouldn't be the first time. I can't recall how many times I tripped over you." Donny spoke up, noticing a different form of pain she tried to hide. "You took a nasty fall." He turned his gaze onto the oldest of the brothers, seeing Leo at a loss for words for once.

Leo rubbed his temple. "Yeah well.. It got her attention." He looked at Cadence, seeing that annoyed smile and was just about to reach for her except, Raphael beat him to it. Again. He watched as the second eldest swept her up in his arms with gentleness that is rarely seen. Then he saw her smile.

Cadence finding one end of Raphael's mask, tugged on it. "I can walk, Raphael." She saw the hint of a smile when she tugged on his mask again.

"And watch you fall over from sleep deprivation and pain, no thank you. Though-" Raphael sent a smirk in her direction. "That'd be quite humorous."

"Oh ha ha." Cadence rolled her eyes before looking at the others. Taking in Michelangelo's worried expression, Donny's slightly amused features, then Leo's pained posture. "Thanks for the spar Leo. Maybe next time one of us wont have a mental breakdown."

"Sure thing." Leo crossed his arms, giving her one of his well known smiles. "And how about not bringin upon so many bruises."

Cadence laughed at that before giving a nod of affermative. "Sounds like a plan." She looked up at Raphael, unknowingly still holding onto his mask wrapping it around her finger. "Alright, onward." She felt Raphael take one step before freezing.

"Do I really look like a horse?" Raphael quickly shot a look at Mikey. "Don't answer."

"Raphael, just shut up and go." Cadence leaned her head against his chest, giving a small wave to the others as Raphael began heading towards his room. "Raph, wrong way." The simple 'oh' was enough to make her relax as he changed directions.

As Raphael made his way into Cadence's room, there was something different in her breathing pattern. Glancing down, she had both of her arms folded across her stomach, one hand with his headband wrapped around her fingers. That's how he felt when he was near her. He looked to her face, seeing her asleep with calm features. Looking away, he made his way over to her bed and placed her down gently. He eventually gave up on unwrapping the mask from her fingers and just removed it off of him. Just as he was about to step away, he felt her hand barely grasping onto his. Looking over his shoulder at her, seeing half lidded eyes and felt the strength as she pulled at him. "What is it?" He kneeled next to her bed, letting her continue to hold his hand. A word escaped her tired lips as he eyes fell closed and it made him freeze in his spot.

"Stay.


	7. Chapter 7

There was an instant sound of an alarm which was quickly followed by a crash. The crash noise itself was what made Cadence instantly sit up from her bed. Looking to where her alarm clock normally sat, she saw it was now currently pinned against the wall from a sai. Blinking several times, she looked down next to her. "Was that REALLY necessary?"

"Yup." Raphael muttered before opening his eyes to look at her. Her black hair had finally escaped from her hair tie, currently in a tousled state. The look she was currently giving him almost made him want to laugh and pull her to him. She looked so unperturbed that he had been sleeping next to her the whole night. In fact, he did just that.

Cadence's tired expression turned into one of surprise as her eyes widened, currently being crushed against Raphael's plastron. She shifted so that she was crushed comfortably, her head resting on his biceps near his shoulder while his other arm was holding her against him. She looked down at her hand, feeling a soft cotton wrapped around it. It was then she realized Raphael didn't have his mask on. She looked up from her hand to his face, seeing his eyes close and had fallen asleep. She knew he was only partially asleep. "What time is it?"

"I didn't check before turning it off." Raphael muttered. "What time did you have the alarm set for?" He slowly opened his eyes, bringing his hand up to rub them awake. He took her silence into account as her mind went to work. Being able to see clearly, he looked down at Cadence.

Cadence's eyes began to widen and she sat up quickly. "What day is it?" She looked at Raphael, shaking his shoulder.

"Monday, stop it already." Raphael pushed her hands away before looking at her in shock with what had just came out of her innocent mouth.

"Oh fuck me sideways." Cadence groaned as her shoulders slumped. "I have work today, Raph!" She began crawling over him, landing on her feet as she slid off the bed. Quickly, she began searching the floor before coming across what looked to be a duffel bag. "I set that alarm so I wouldn't sleep in."

Raphael eventually sat up and watched Cadence scamper about the room, grabbing items in the dark. He held back a laugh when he heard her muttering, but held it back into a chuckle.

"Okay, you need to get out. Like, now." Cadence pulled out some clothes, holding them in one hand as she turned to look at Raphael. Feeling a sense of panic, she grabbed ahold of Raphael's arm and began pulling him towards the exit.

"I'm moving, I'm moving. Stop pulling." Raphael pulled against her, but her grip around his hand tightened.

"You're not moving fast enough! I haven't have any time to even shower!" Cadence maneuvered around to the point where she was pushing him towards the exit. "Stop being so stubborn!"

"The alarm had just gone off. It's not like you slept in a half hour." Raphael dug his heels in only to prevent himself from falling on his face. Still his words meant nothing and felt Cadence still pushing against his shell. "All you have to do is ask."

"Ask? Ha! You know it's impossible! Now move it!" Cadence growled, using her shoulder to push into him.

"What in the world is going on?" Leo looked around the corner to peak into Cadence's room. With him was both Donny and Mikey, and the three of them pulled back when Raphael rocketed past them. Literally. Leo stared at Raphael sat up before seeing Cadence in all her fury.

"And stay out! Or get out when I tell you. Or atleast get the hint!" Cadence pat down her bristling hair before turning on her heel and stormed back into her room.

Standing in the center of her room, Cadence spun around, eyes grazing the ground. _What am I missing?_ She walked over to her dresser, pulling out clothes while her mind worked on figuring out if she missed anything.

"Work clothes, gloves, handwraps, ankle bracers, wallet, keys." Cadence mumbled, undressing herself, spotting the large pale scar on her ribs in the mirror._ Another one to add to the collection._She looked away as she pulled on her underwear, pausing as she pulled on a red shirt when she heard a knock.

"Knock knock!"

"Hold on Mikey!" Cadence grabbed her jeans, tugging them on as she made her way to the entrance of her room. "What's up?"

"Need a ride?" Mikey asked, sounding a bit hopeful as he gave Cadence a look over.

"Actually, I do. One of my coworkers is gonna give me a ride." Cadence shot a smile at Mikey before quickly shaking her head as his eyes widened. "We have a meeting spot here in Central Park. You are safe here." She assured.

Mikey's smile stayed but he felt a pang of disappointment. He atleast wanted to spend some time with her, even if a meant a brief moment of him driving her to work.

Cadence instantly saw the pain, even if it was covered well. "Hey, how about after work you can teach me to skateboard?"

Mikey stared in surprise. "Teach you? I thought you already knew after you escaped Raph with the pizza?"

Cadence laughed, her face flushing a bit with embarrassment. "Adrenaline can make you do some crazy shit." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm actually quite terrible at it." She gave him a sheepish smile before pulling out her phone and checking the time. "Looks like I should be getting topside. So?"

Mikey couldn't stop himself from nodding. "Of course! When I'm through with you, you'll make Tony Hawk look like an amateur." He patted her shoulder, giving her thumbs up.

"Great!" Cadence quivered with excitement, leaping at Mikey with a hug. "Can't wait!" She let go of him and grabbed her duffel bag. She jogged past Mikey then Raphael and Leo. She waved at Donny as she reached the stairs that led to the exit. She stopped quickly to look over her shoulder at the turtles.

"So at five, Mikey?" Cadence called out.

"It's a date!" Mikey gave her a thumbs up. "Don't kill yourself." He added, almost laughing when she pretended to keel over. An joke they played every time she went topside.

"I promise! Later guys!" Cadence turned and jogged out of the lair.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds until two turtles exploded with rage.

"A date?" Raphael turned to the youngest turtle.

"With Cadence?" Leo snapped as he, too, looked at Mikey.

Mikey shrank back from his two brothers, his hands up in a sign of surrender. "It's not really a date. She just wants skateboarding lessons." He looked at Donny for some assistance.

Donny shook his head. "Well if what Mikey is saying, is correct. I wouldn't be too concerned. Though I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go make sure Cadence gets to her ride safely."

The three turtles turned their attention to the purple banded turtle, watching as he easily made his way out of the lair before running after him. Leo and Raphael were quietly, but harshly bickering as they tried outrunning each other, yet it was Mikey who stalled them. Using his teasing powers to get under their skin.

"So, I have a date with Cadence." Mikey pointed his thumb to himself before pointing at Leo and Raphael. "And you don't." His grin grew mischievously when he saw Raphael's temper start to rise. "ALSO... I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt." He stopped in mid-sentence to dodge Raphael's oncoming fist of fury. Swiftly dodging his fist, Mikey continued to run in front of the two.

Raphael glared at his younger brother before looking at Leo. Cadence's words echoed in his head and he took a long breath, hoping to calm his nerves. When he looked at Mikey, he knew the calmness was more lethal than him sounding aggravated. "You just wait, Mikey."

It took the four turtles several minutes to find a spot where they could watch over Cadence. They successfully found hiding spots in the trees just far away that Cadence wouldn't be able to catch their scent but still be able to see her. Mostly thanks to Donny's binoculars he handed out to them. There seemed to be very little excitement, if you would even want to call it that. Leo and Raphael were perched on one tree while Donnie had to deal with Mikey swinging like a monkey on another.

After several minutes, Leo lowered is binoculars, he had been carefully watching Cadence, but all she did was sit at the base of a tree on the sidewalk with her headphones on. He looked to his brother, Raphael with his legs crossed and his back against the trunk of the tree. Despite how relaxed Raphael looked, he knew otherwise. _Why would she choose him over us?_

"Hey guys! Her rides here!" Mikey's voiced trailed over both Raphael and Leo, causing them both to bring up their binoculars to see a silver corvette pull up.

The four watched as Cadence shot to her feet in seconds flat and a man with red hair jump over the passenger door. They all watched as Cadence rushed to the newcomer, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, laughing when the man spun her around. He was decent looking: shaggy red hair and he had the build of a fighter. They all relaxed when he was obviously her coworker but realization hit them all. Especially Raphael.

Raphael couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the newcomer dip his head down, whispering something. What happened made him think his world just collapsed on top of Raphael as he watched the red head easily kiss Cadence


	8. Chapter 8

**To IAmTheDragonEmpress: Well you know, could be high-tech binoculars. I mean, obviously Donny gave it to them. XD**

Silence filled those tree tops, the four brothers filled with shock. One by one they lowered the binoculars, a quiet thump followed by another as they exited their hiding spots. However, the silence didn't last long when a loud crash filled the air.

For once, Leo hadn't been quick enough to stop his hot tempered brother. Sure his hand held Raphael's arm, but that hadn't stopped Raphael from slamming his own fist into the tree trunk. However, maybe he hadn't been quick enough because he felt the same way? Letting Raphael take out the anger he also held. Yet, he was becoming to accept that Cadence would never look at him the same way she would look at Raphael, maybe. Or the way she let her new companion kiss her. However, there was no competition with Cadence's new companion. "He is human." His voice was quiet, but the flinch he felt through Raphael's arm made it seem like he just stabbed his brother.

"I know." Raphael's voice came out a gruff growl. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't block that image of that man kissing Cadence. For once, he thought he had meant more to her than the friendship they labeled each other. He knew Leo was right, and for all he knew, he probably thought the same thing as his older brother. He had no competition with a human, not when Cadence is one herself. He stared at his hand, curled into a fist that is still embedded into the bark of the tree. There was no pain, no pain but for the tinge of heartache. He looked away from his fist, which he knew to be a bloody mess, and faced his younger brothers. Automatically, he stilled his features into the usual stone cold one. Last thing he needed was to worry his brothers about the school boy heartache he felt, but let it show that Cadence was hiding from them.

"I wonder why she didn't tell us she had a boyfriend." Mikey rubbed the back of his head, glancing in the direction where Cadence was at. From the spot they stood, they couldn't see Cadence and her new companion. Just a lot of trees and silver glint of the corvette when the sun hit it directly.

"Looks like we'll find out when she gets home." Leo stated, tugging at Raphael's arm before turning away. He took that moment to collect himself before taking off with his brothers behind him.

Raphael was the last to run off after them, taking the time to gather the rest of his composure and secretly winced from the pain in his hand. Ignoring it, he looked off to where Cadence was, and if he looked carefully, he could see a faint red dot, the red shirt Cadence was wearing when she left the lair.

"Raph!"

It was that voice that pulled Raphael's gaze away from Cadence and followed Leo's voice of command.

...

"Liam!" Cadence's outburst was muffled by her current companion's kiss. She managed to slip her hands between them, pushing her friend away at arms length. She felt her cheeks flush when she saw Liam smirk in her direction, yet her temper instantly rose. She slammed her fist into his arm. "How many times have I told you not to kiss me?"

"I've lost count after middle school." Liam laughed, rubbing the spot on his arm where she punched him. The Irish lilt in his accent confirmed his identity as being a native from Ireland.

"I swear, Liam." Cadence placed a hand on her hip while the other pinched the bridge of her nose. She opened her eyes when she felt his light touch on her jaw, smoothing away a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I only did it to make sure you were real. You were gone for two weeks, I thought the Hunters had finally got you. I was just waiting for someone to find you either chopped up in a dumpster or floating in the river." Liam's voice trailed off, dropping his hand to his side. "You have no idea how worried I was. I thought I had officially lost you."

Cadence stood in silence, looking over Liam before shaking her head. "You're right, I don't. But here I am, alive and kicking." She gave him a cheeky smile. Her features softening when she watched him glare his green eyes at her. "The Hunters are the reason why I disappeared in the first place. I got a couple new scars to show off, too." She smiled softly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear as she turned to face Central Park. "But I was saved, and the ones who saved me are the ones I've been staying with." She turned back to Liam. "We should probably get going, last thing I need is to get you in trouble again for being late."

"I'm sure they'll let it slide this time." Liam gave her an exasperated smile, kissing her forehead.

"LIAM!" Cadence shouted but missed him when he dodged her attack, sliding like Bo Duke over the hood of his car.

"Oh just get in the car!" Liam laughed when she stood fuming. His grin grew when her two different colored eyes flashed animalistic.

Cadence slowly picked up her bag, stalking towards the car and climbed in. After buckling her seatbelt, she quickly grabbed the front of Liam's shirt. Pulling him close, she growled. "Lunch break, you're mine."

...

"I'm home! And I have food-AHH!" Cadence flattened herself on the floor just seconds before a katana flew over her head only to get stuck in the wall. She looked over her shoulder when she heard the patter of footsteps and relaxed when she saw it was Mikey with Clunk riding his shoulder.

"Whoa, you alright, Cade?" Mikey helped Cadence to her feet, pushing her hands aside as he grabbed the grocery bags.

"Yeah. Just, you know, the perks of living with a couple of ninjas." Cadence smiled, brushing off her jeans before pulling the hair tie out of her hair, letting the black locks cascade down her shoulders. She looked at that katana stuck in the wall. "Leo and Raph?" She saw Mikey's nod before seeing the rest of the brothers run to meet her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry."

Cadence took a step back as both Donny and Leo came to apologize to check to see if her person was alright. "I'm fine, guys." She laughed, giving in when Mikey wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her laughter finally died down when she spotted Raphael several feet away from them. She wasn't entirely good at reading people, but the way he held himself away from the group and avoided her look, she knew something was wrong. "Hey Raph, come here to apologize too?" She teased and almost tensed when he shot his amber eyes in her direction.

"Just seein' if you were okay." Raphael he continued to lean against a stone post, his arms folded across his chest, but he turned his attention away from her.

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine." Cadence's cheery smile faded when Raphael gave her a simple 'Yup' before walking away from them. She wouldn't let his sour mood ruin hers, but she couldn't help but plant her hands on her hips and give a curious glare to both Mikey and Leo. "What did you do?"

Leo took a step back, startled by her question. "What makes you think I did something?"

"Well you two are pretty much bickering over everything." Cadence pointed at Leo. "Even if it's in the middle of a spar, you always get on his nerves." She stopped herself. "Well not always." She looked at Mikey. "And _YOU_ my dear turtle, are always up to something to tick him off." She watched as Mikey looked away from her before shooting a look at Donny.

"What about Donny?"

Cadence looked to the purple banded turtle. "Donny hardly gets on Raph's nerves." She stated simply before turning her attention back onto the oldest and youngest of the turtles.

"Have you ever thought that it may have been you?" Leo inquired causing Cadence to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"If you haven't noticed, I've been gone all day." Cadence pushed the bangs out of her eyes.

"Right." Donny looked in the direction where Raphael had disappeared off into. He could hear the faint grunts as the hot head attacked the punching bag.

"Well it's something to get used to. Raph is like that with all of us. He'll come greet us at the door before walking away." Mikey patted Cadence's shoulder jokingly, hopefully lighting up the mood. After seeing her faint smile, he raised his hand that held the bag. "Dinner? Or lessons first?"

Cadence almost paled, turning her faint smile into one of nervousness. She had been excited about the lessons all day, but she feared she'd end up killing herself or Mikey. "How about before dinner so I don't hurl during the lessons?"

"Awww, just ruin all the fun." Mikey teased, seeing both Donny and Leo shake their heads. He handed Donny the bag before taking Cadence and dragging her towards his favorite sewer pipe to skateboard in.

"Mikey!" Cadence's terrified squeak turned into a grunt as she barreled into the youngest turtle from his abrupt stop.

"You'll be fine. I'll be with you every step." Mikey looked over his shoulder at Cadence, giving her a grin before taking her hand and pulling her along. Laughing when she started stumbling over her words, almost begging for him to not kill her


	9. Chapter 9

"Guys! You should've been there! Cadence!" Mikey had trouble breathing due to the fact he was laughing hysterically. Several hours of skateboarding lessons, he lost count on how many times he had to go catch Cadence before she fell over. "She would, just- Hahaha!" Mikey gasped for air, laughing harder when Cadence smacked the back of his head.

Cadence shook from adrenaline and nerves, but she couldn't help but laugh lightly. "It was funny, actually." She reached to the middle of the table to grab the bowl of rice. Her eyes averted to the empty chair discreetly before pulling the rice to her. She strained to hear the sound of Raphael coming to the table, but to no avail.

"So how was work, Miss Cadence?"

Splinter's voice pulled Cadence back into the reality and out of her head. She looked around the table, seeing the four of them watch her curiously. She gave a faint, but proud, smile. "It was fun. My students have improved in my absence."

"You're a teacher?" Donny leaned forward, obviously interested. Seeing everyone's surprised look, he leaned back into his chair and recollected his form. "Cool." He said cooly.

Cadence laughed. "Yeah, it is. I teach twelve year olds." She smiled inwardly, absently touching a new bruise forming on her thigh.

"What do you teach?" Leo, curious as much as his brothers and Splinter. He wouldn't be surprised if she taught world history. After all, she had outsmarted him in a few debates where he had to go rummage through the library.

"Muay Thai Kickboxing. I'm the assistant coach." Cadence caught all of their surprised looks. "What? Wouldn't it be obvious?" She placed down her chopsticks, looking at each of their expressions. "What did you think I taught?"

"History." Leo stated.

"Math." Donny shrugged before picking up a sushi roll.

"Music." Mikey laughed at Cadence's surprised expression.

"Music?" Cadence repeated the word questioningly.

"Well, I've heard you a few times. You're really good." Mikey nodded more to himself, recalling the few sleepless nights and hearing a faint sound coming from Cadence's room. He remembered the few times he would sit just outside the entrance, leaning against the wall and just listened to her. Her voice entranced him, and the sound of the guitar thrummed through him.

Cadence felt her cheeks begin to redden before taking a bite of a sushi roll. "Thanks." Her words slurred over the chewing. She didn't think anyone would have heard her, hell she purposely chose to play when everyone had went to bed. She hadn't noticed Mikey had been eavesdropping on her music, but then, she couldn't tell cause the lair smelled of turtle and rat.

"That's actually my major in college. I'd like to be the one to write the songs and make the music. I'm terrified of performing." Cadence looked up from her food when Mikey stood up with excitement in his eyes.

"We should make a band!" Mikey declared then raised his hand. "I call drummer!"

"What in the world are you talking about, idiot?" Raphael walked into the kitchen, spotting Cadence with her red face, Leo and Donny both shaking their head in exasperation. Then Splinter who just seemed to be enjoying the entertainment as usual.

"We're gonna form a band!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping out his chair. "Donny, you can do the electronic and keyboard." He moved between Leo and Donny. "Leo is on bass. And Raph-" Mikey quickly moved beside his older brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You're backup guitar."

Raphael gave his younger brother a questioning look, resisting the urge to smack the back of his head. "And why backup?"

"Because Cadence, here, is lead guitar!" Mikey gave a thumbs up in Cadence's direction before stepping aside as Raphael shrugged his arm off.

"No. You guys have fun with your little band." Raphael stated simply, grabbing a plate and filled it with food. As though his actions showed that he was ignoring Cadence, in truth, he wasn't entirely. He felt her eyes on him even when he didn't bother to look at her.

"You know, Raph's right. I'm gonna pass on this one, too." Cadence stated, instantly catching a sign of relief from both Leo and Donny. Guess they didn't have the heart to tell him no. "Plus, I don't know how Leo or Raph would play the guitar and bass. If you guys had five fingers, I could teach you. But-" She pointed to their hands with her chopsticks. "Ya'll only have three. You would have to learn it on your own."

"True." Donny agreed, earning a pained look from Mikey but he only shrugged at his younger brother.

"And if we do learn to play the instruments?" Mikey inquired, watching at Cadence stood up from her chair.

"Then you better pray I get over the stage fright, cause there is no way in hell I'm standing on that stage." Cadence gathered her nerves and her plate before walking off. The thought of standing on the stage in front of thousands of people made her feel sick. It was one thing to be in the ring, all she had to do was focus on her opponent. She didn't have to worry about pleasing the crowd, she just had to win fight. She placed the plate in the sink before bracing her arms on the edges of the sink.

"Thanks for the food."

Cadence jerked away from the sink, spinning around to see Raphael just behind her. Calming her heart that was beating a thousands beats a seconds, she scowled at him. "You hardly touched it."

"I had a few bites." Raphael retorted, feeling himself get filled with anger as the mental image of Cadence kissing someone else. "I wasn't that hungry." He slid past her, placing the plate on top of hers. He almost jerked when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on, Raph?" Cadence lowered her voice to a soft whisper, yet pulling her hand back when Raphael made a move to step away from her. "Raph-"

"It's nuthin'." Raphael snapped, immediately looking away from her pained expression. "Like I said, thanks for the food. I'm gunna get some fresh air."

Cadence watched as Raphael walked out of the kitchen, leaning back against the counter as she roughly pushed aside her bangs. She wracked her brain for anything that could have happened while she was gone to make him like this. To make him avoid her, hell even ignore her. _It couldn't have been something I've done. I've been gone all day. Unless.._ She snapped her head back in the direction Raphael left, hearing the door of the lair close shut. Thanking herself she had left her shoes on, she dashed out of the kitchen, barely dodging Leo.

"What's the matter?" Leo called after her, he caught something about her leaving something at work before she ran out of sight. He looked over at Donny and Mikey before looking in the direction Cadence disappeared off to, hearing the sound of the entrance of the lair open and close shut. "Be careful."

...

"Please be there, or I think I will kill you." Cadence muttered as she ran down the sidewalk, dodging other pedestrians as she made her way through the streets. _I hope this wasn't the reason. He didn't see, did he? Did they see Liam?_ Cadence stopped shortly, catching her breath. She ignored her muscled that ached in protest when she returned to her run. A part of her heart ached at the thought if Raphael had seen what Liam did that morning. She ignored the pain and focused on finding her favored turtle. She glanced up to the buildings, catching a glimpse of a shadowy form leaping across and building. She took that moment to change directions through an alley. Finding the fire escape ladder, she climbed her way up.

Once at the roof, Cadence watched as the silhouette of a humanoid turtle leapt from building to building. "Alright legs, lets go." She muttered as she crouched in a sprinter's form before running off. She was starting to catch up with the red banded turtle, eventually kicking off her shoes in the process of the trek. Without her shoes, Cadence's run had turned silent. Despite her urgent run, she found the run to be enjoyable. The city lights all aglow with color and the cool breeze that sifted through her clothes and hair. She eventually saw Raphael stop on top of a building and couldn't help but smile. Leaping across the last gape between them, Cadence landed on the building that Raphael resided at. She peaked around a chimney, seeing the hotheaded turtle sit at the edge.

"Go away, Leo."

Cadence shook her head before walking up behind Raphael. "Why do you always think Leo is the one to come after you?"

"Cadence?" Raphael quickly stood up, spinning around to see that is was Cadence who stood a few feet away from him. He saw her chest rise and fall with each deep breath and took notice of her bare feet. "You ran here?"

Cadence shrugged. "With a couple leaps and bounds." She motioned behind her towards the other buildings. "I ran most of the way though." She walked towards him before brushing past him. "Running away doesn't solve anything."

Raphael, catching the old phrase, couldn't help but smile. "How'd you get up here?"

"Stairs." Cadence turned her gaze away from the city's lights and bustling crowd beneath them. Her smile was faint as she looked at Raphael, though she let it show that she was concerned for him.

Raphael looked away from her eyes, it took effort since they easily captured him. "Running helps me think." He closed his eyes when he saw her smile, the smile he thrived on, yet it was focused on a certain redhead. He felt her hand on his cheek, turning his head so he was facing her.

"And what are you thinking, Raphael?" Cadence frowned as Raphael refused to open his eyes. She saw the effort, scrunching his eyes closed and she shook her head. She took her other hand and smoothed her thumb between his eyes. "You'll get permanent wrinkles if you keep up with that frowning."

Raphael couldn't help but chuckle, opening his eyes and finding himself get lost in hers. "And who told you that myth?" He lifted a hand and pushed her bangs aside.

"My grandfather." Cadence smiled, glad she broke the scowl from his face. "So, what are you thinking about?" Right as the words left her mouth, she felt and saw Raphael stiffen. She tried not to show the sign of nervousness as his hand by her neck stiffened. "Raph-"

"It's nuthin'." Raphael snapped and took a step back before being stopping abruptly. He looked at his wrist seeing Cadence's hands wrapped around it.

"Liar."

"Cade-"

"What happened while I was gone, Raph?" Cadence snapped and stiffened when Raphael pulled at her, bringing her close. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other cupping her jaw, she watched his eyes look over over with a stern scrutinizing stare. As if she was worth anything.

Raphael looked over her face, "Why do you toy with me?" He asked almost harshly, feeling her flinch in his arms. "Why didn't you tell us you have a boyfriend-" His words were cut off when Cadence shoved him away.

"Boyfriend?" Cadence asked almost appalled. She saw him continue with his glare in her direction before she closed her eyes. "You saw."

"Yup."

"But you didn't stay to see the rest."

"I don't think I could continue to watch." Raphael saw it was her turn to refuse to open her eyes to look at him. He couldn't blame her, he probably looked like a heartless monster. He looked away from her form, turning his back to her.

"His name is Liam."

"Cadence, don't-"

"I've known him since I've moved here."

"Stop." Raphael snapped turning back to face her, he saw her leaning forward with her arms wrapped around herself.

"And he's not my boyfriend!" Cadence opened her eyes to look at Raphael. She held herself, as if to prevent herself from falling over. The adrenaline was gone and she felt every ache in her bone from the busy day. Several hours of kick boxing, Several more for skateboarding lessons, and then the running marathon. She felt a tinge in her back, but brushed it off as another form of pain. One of her students did surprise her with a kick to the back earlier that day. She felt a wave a drowsiness wash over her and felt herself fall over. Instead of cement, she fell into the arms of a muscled turtle.

"Cadence, stay with me." Raphael held Cadence up, he had seen the dart hit her back and figured it'd be another scout. He watched as they became surrounded before managed to get another answer from Cadence.

"Not... scouts.."

"Well, fuck."


	10. Chapter 10

Raphael normally could've thought of several ways to make an escape, but each thought came, it was soon crushed. These people that surrounded him made sure that there was no easy escape. Holding Cadence to him, he took in the surroundings, there were about ten of these white clothed figures. If there were more, he couldn't tell. The way they were dressed, they were like a white version of the Foot Ninjas. They held no weapons, so that gave him the upper hand, unless.. Raphael looked down at Cadence, her head nestled in the crook of his elbow.

_The Spirit Hunters somehow managed to catch their spirits. Containing them from running amok again. Creating havock, as they called it._ Raphael looked up from Cadence's sleeping features and his eyes narrowed on the one who stepped forward.

"Give us the girl."

Raphael narrowed his eyes. "And let you kill her? I don't think so, bub." Raphael snapped, shifting Cadence as he readied himself for an attack.

"Do you even know who she is?" The man asked, compared to the others, he only wore a half mask so he could see clearly.

"I'm well aware of who and what she is." Raphael caught a sight of movement to his right and sidestepped away, centering himself in the middle of the group. He could take him, yet, if only he could but Cadence down without having to worry about one of them killing her.

"Are you sure?" The man with the half mask questioned and Raphael took that moment to look back down at Cadence.

"She informed me about the Wolf God's spirit Takaia residing in her." Raphael looked back at to who he assumed to be the leader of the group. "And she mentioned about you, who I assume are the Spirit Hunters."

"And do you know why we hunt those spirits?"

Raphael took that moment to place Cadence carefully on the ground. He knew that any second that they would attack and he wouldn't be able to do much saving if he had to carry her the whole time. "Because they're monsters."

"Exactly!" The Spirit Hunter leader exclaimed. He pointed at Cadence before speaking. "If that girl continues to live, Takaia only grows stronger. Takaia, herself, is a monstrosity! That _DEMON_ has killed thousands of innocents every time she comes back to supposedly save the Earth. Every five hundred years she comes back to run amok on our world, creating havoc and she's here to save _us_?"

Raphael took in the Leader's words but couldn't bring himself to believe it. He wouldn't be like Leo who almost fell for the Shredder's plan to make an alliance with them. He would have to hear Cadence's side. Course, he needed Cadence to live. "I don't believe you."

"Fool! You will die for protecting her and so will everyone you care for. And you know who will do it if we don't stop her? Cadence, your precious human will succumb to Takaia's power and cast her wrath upon you." The Leader narrowed his eyes. "And as amusing as that would be, I would have failed my job to protect humanity. Only because I need to kill her before that stage comes." He made a signal, so faint that Raphael wouldn't have been able to catch if he wasn't paying attention.

Raphael dodged every attack, surprising everyone but himself that he hadn't budged from his spot over the sleeping Cadence. Though, despite his efforts, these warriors were nothing compared to the Foot Ninja. This was a time where he knew that he would be waking up sore and exhausted. If he ever lived it through.

Pulling out his sai's, blood began to shed not from himself but from the targets. He took advantage of every stumble and misstep to his use, driving his sai's out to them and occasionally through them. Blood splattered on his features but he didn't care. The single thought of keeping Cadence safe was all that drove him onward. Ignoring the pain of cuts and bruises along his form. However, he stumbled back away from Cadence from a swift kick to his plastron.

Raphael watched as two Hunters attacked him, pushing him away as another raced to Cadence's side. It was like time had slowed when he saw the knife, and before he knew it the Hunter was reeling back with a gut wrenching scream. Imbedded in his hand was one of Raphael's sai's. Raphael, feeling the pain begin to drain his energy, felt he had done one last thing to save Cadence, yet it was futile. However, that thought was pushed away by a more positive one. There were fewer Hunters, much of them were either dead or knocked out from blood loss. It was that moment when he felt the rage build up within him, and the demon that was himself broke loose.

Within those few time slowing moments, bodies lay beneath Raphael, blood strewn across the top of the building and over himself. He found himself to be alone with the leader of Spirit Hunters. Blood covered both, but he saw it was more profound on the man's white clothes. "Guess it's just you and me left."

There was only silence as the two rushed at each other. Raphael grasping both of his sais and the leader with his knives. The clash of metal and steel broke the silence that hung over the air around them then the occasional grunt as they would strike one another. The Leader's movements were swift and quick, and if this wasn't a fight to the death, Raphael would have enjoyed this moment. Yet, he was too focused on staying alive and protecting Cadence who laid motionless on the rooftop.

The two broke away, breathing hard. Raphael ignoring the pain as blood dripped from his forearms and plastron. He used his forearm to wipe away the blood from his split lip, circling with the Leader who gently touched his nose, a bloody nose. A staring contest began and they rushed again. Raphael dropping to his knees to avoid the familiar knee strike. The one that Cadence used favorably.

Doing a familiar movement Leo had used on Cadence, Raphael managed to grab the Leader's leg just seconds before it hit the ground. Without thinking, he used his body weight, spinning as he made his way back to his feet and eventually let go of the Leader. There was a loud crack as the Leader's back connected to the chimney Cadence was hiding behind earlier.

Raphael stood, partially slouched over but was ready if he moved. Yet the Leader's body lay motionless and he let out a sigh of relief, turning to find Cadence. However, there was a silent whisper of a sound and he spun around, blocking a knife with his sai that was aimed for his head. He stalked over to where the Leader was crouched over. He almost wanted to laugh as the Leader threw his last knife at him, but he blocked it again with his other sai. With a growl, he grabbed the front of the Leader's shirt and pulled him to his knees.

"You cannot tame the beast within her."

With a sneer, Raphael pulled him close. "Try me." And with that final word, one of Raphael's sai's was driven into the Spirit Hunter. Dropping the Hunter, he closed his eyes and wiped away the blood that had covered most of his features. It was futile only because blood was on his hands and he just smeared it more on his face.

"Raph?"

Raphael jerked at the sound of his name. It was quiet, almost a whisper, but he recognized the voice. He quickly moved over beside Cadence, seeing her eyes begin to slowly open and he felt a wave of pure relief. He wasn't sure if Cadence had gotten hurt within the brawl and with that relief, he fell back into a sitting position. He watched as Cadence slowly sat up before he pulled her onto his lap and held her.

"Raph? Did you-?" Cadence, despite her blurry vision, her nose picked up the smell of blood, and lots of it. The only noise she heard was his harsh breathing and the faint sounds of the city below them. She felt herself being pushed away and looked up at Raphael. Her nose hadn't failed her like she had hoped it would. Blood was smeared over his face, but she didn't feel a sense of fear when he smiled genuinely at her.

"Adrenaline can make you do some crazy shit." Raphael almost laughed as her hand cupped his cheek before he fell backwards, blacking out from the pain and exhaustion.

...

Within thirty minutes, Cadence had managed to call Leo in panic, felt herself being pulled away from Raphael's limp form only to reappear at his side in the van and at the small clinic room where Donny had to become doctor on his brothers. Everything had been a blur, and she felt her throat grow raw. Possibly from the fact that she fought and screamed at whoever kept her away from Raphael. The sight of him nearly destroyed her however.

Cadence, half asleep, traced a faded scar as Raphael laid asleep on a gurney. White bandaged were wrapped around both of his arms, his thighs and plastron. The sight was almost unbearable, but she couldn't bring herself to move away from him. Tears blurred her vision once again and she resisted the urge to shake Raphael. "You idiot. You big jerk. You ass. You-" Cadence closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Raphael's forearm, her hand gripping his. "You should've ran."

"That's not exactly in his nature."

Cadence sat up, spinning around in her chair to see Leo walking into the room. She closed her eyes, wiping away the few stray tears before walking into his arms. "I don't care." She mumbled. "If he wasn't the way he is, he could've been killed."

"That's the thing. You have to take into account that Raph is a strong warrior. His will to protect others is extremely strong. Which normally brings him into situations like this." Leo smoothed out her hair, staring at Raph's sleeping form. He closed his eyes for a second before pulling Cadence away from himself, holding her at arms length. "Donny said he's fine and should be waking up any minute."

Cadence nodded, feeling a sense of numbness spread through her. She looked at Leo, now realizing the feelings he had for her. "I'm sorry."

Leo, taken aback by surprise, only shook his head. "Don't be. Those feelings? Granted, love it is, but you're more of sister than anything. I ended up doing what any other older brother would do to a younger sister. Wishing her a smile and occasionally picking a fight." He smiled and almost laughed when she rolled her eyes. "You should go take a break."

"Give me a couple more minutes." Cadence looked over her shoulder, watching Raphael before cringing when Leo ruffled her hair.

"Don't take too long. I'll be right outside if you need anything." Leo tilted his chin in the direction behind him. Watching as Cadence turned fully away from him, he gave her a gently, but rough push in Raph's direction. He laughed at her when she pushed at him.

Cadence shook her head as Leo walked back out of the room before looking back at Raphael. She walked up to his side, still barefoot and wearing the dust and blood covered clothing from earlier that night. Once at his side, she pushed away the chair and climbed onto the gurney, placing herself curled up next to him with her head resting on his shoulder and her leg wrapped around his. "Wake up soon, hothead."

...

Either his arm was numb, or, his arm was numb. Raphael tried wiggling his fingers but he couldn't tell if they moved. Hell he could hardly move as something was draped over him. Turning his head, and despite his blurry vision, he felt a wisp of soft hair on his cheek. He relaxed as he caught the cinnamon scent of Cadence's favorite perfume. At least the fear of not being able to move the left side of his body had vanished, and figured that side was only numb because of the Cherokee girl was sleeping next to him. He didn't want to wake her, so he kept still, enjoying the silence that surrounded them. Except for the video game background with Mikey occasionally shouting in victory. Donny, groaning in exasperation from Mikey's victory. He even heard the faint sound of Leo and Master Splinter sparring.

There was a certain sound that made Raphael hold back a howl of laughter. He even felt it at his side. The low rumble of hunger from Cadence, but that didn't seem to wake her up. Yet it was that moment he took in everything about her. Hunger, and she was too tired to wake up. He lifted his head to look over her attire and he closed his eyes as his head fell back on the pillow. She was still covered in dirt and the occasional spots of blood over her. A sense of guilt washed over him but it was replaced by the fact that Cadence put him before her own needs. Since he was awake, he couldn't let her continue it. Not for his own pride. "Cadence."

That voice, her name, Cadence's eyes shot open and she lifted her head. "Raph?"

Raphael smiled, lifting his right hand and brushing aside the black hair that liked to stick to her face. "Hey." He whispered, almost frowning when he saw tears in her eyes. "No, don't you dare."

"Sorry." Cadence couldn't help but smile, dipping her head down, placing her forehead against his, feeling his hand on the back of her head, caressing her hair. "I thought I would've lost you."

Raphael, laughed his voice rough due from not having any water. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"So you're a cockroach. Great."

"I'm a damn good looking cockroach."

"I hate bugs, you know." Cadence opened her eyes, finding amber ones looking up at her.

"So do I."


	11. Chapter 11

He heard that voice. A voice smooth as velvet with a lilt of a southern accent. A voice that made him feel truly alive and he tried everything just to continue to hear it. Hear that voice pronounce his name.

Raphael opened his eyes as the air in his room shifted, obviously someone was in his room. Stifling a yawn, he cracked his eyes open and saw Cadence carefully making her way towards him. He watched at her posture change, being aware that he was awake and he couldn't help but smirk. This time, he didn't stifle the yawn and he stretched his arms over his head, placing his hands behind his head.

After the attack, Cadence made a habit of walking into his room, letting him know that she was going topside for whatever reason. However many times he objected, she said it was work. However many times he would tell her to wait for him, she would just smile and say Leo was already waiting for her. With each reasonable response, he would relax but threaten if she wasn't home at five, he would go search for her himself. Of course, she said she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Morning, sunshine."

Raphael shook his head as Cadence stood next to his hammock of a bed. "I'm sure ya noticed I'm not exactly Mr. Sunshine."

Cadence laughed, placing her hands on her hips. "Of course, I forgot." She looked over him, holding back a cringe as she saw in her minds eye, still bloodied and bruised. It had been several days since that horrific incident where she thought she would have lost Raphael. For the first two days, she would come into his room to check up on him. Now it just became a habit, despite Donny reassurances that Raphael was healing nicely and wasn't in any real danger.

"Hey."

Cadence tore her eyes away from what would have been a lethal blow, a thick scar on Raphael's plastron. She looked at Raphael as he took her hand, sitting up in his hammock. She forced a smile as she made a sound. "Hmm?"

"You okay?" Raphael asked, not looking away from her even though it was futile for him to even break the eye contact. However, despite the calm smile, he saw the fear in her eyes. "Cade-"

"I'm fine, Raphael." Cadence smoothed her thumb over one of his fingers, looking down at his hand before bringing her eyes to meet his when his hand tightened.

"Liar."

"Raph-WHOA." Cadence found herself first standing before being pulled into the hammock. Her body automatically stiffened before adjusting into her usual position next to him. Her head resting on his shoulder with a leg hooked around his. Her hand still being held in Raphael's large one, resting on his plastron. Words caught in her throat, she continued to lay absolutely still.

Silence hung around both of them, almost deafening if it wasn't for the occasional sound from outside of Raphael's room. They listened as Mikey tried persuading Donny into _something_ but Donny wasn't budging. Other than the constant whining from the youngest of the four brothers, the lair was peacefully quiet. The two both knew Leo was currently outside of the lair, waiting patiently for Cadence to come topside. Something that Cadence was sure of that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Cadence."

"You should've ran." Cadence quickly countered, stopping Raphael from speaking. Instead, she heard and felt the irritated growl from him.

"That's not who I am." Raphael squeezed Cadence's hand, feeling her go absolutely still next to him. Unable to look at her, to see her expression, he continued to stare up at the ceiling in his room.

"I don't care. You should have left me. You could have gotten killed." Cadence closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness. However, thanks to an imaginative mind, she saw images that had haunted her dreams for the past few days.

Raphael felt Cadence stiffen beside him and he gave her hand another gentle squeeze. Honestly, he didn't know her position but he tried. He tried being in the position where a group of people continued to hunt you down for thousands of years, just to capture the living spirit of a God. Not to mention the casualties that came along with it. The loss of her sister and father. There probably have been more, but Cadence was smart enough not to let on about it. Granted he knew about living in fear when the Shredder was constantly trying to kill them, but they had always prevailed. Cadence. Well.. Michelangelo found her close to death before bringing her into their home.

Taking a steady breath, Raphael shifted slightly so he could look down at her. He found her with her eyes clenched shut, which he wasn't surprised by at all. As much as he didn't want to, he let go of her hand, brushing a finger over her cheek to push away the strands of hair. He noticed her bangs have gotten longer. He began to notice a lot of new things about her. She always woke up early, the same time as Leo. Taking morning lessons from their Master Splinter in the art of Ninjitsu and history lessons on Bushido from Leo. Coming home from work to spend time with their hyperactive younger brother to occasionally assisting Donny on a mechanical issue on a new invention. Of course, he didn't want to leave out that she would make meals for them. Actual meals and not the constant pizza that they were accustomed to eating everyday.

Finally getting the courage to speak, he watched at Cadence opened her eyes. Her left eye still being that bright golden amber and her right eye being a piercing blue. He took a steady breath before he spoke. "It's not just me. If it was Leo, Mikey, or even Don. They wouldn't have left you. It's not in our nature. It's not how we grew up."

"Still doesn't mean I have to like it." Cadence muttered avoiding his look as she closed her eyes again. Her eyes shot open, both shining animalistic but she was startled. She had felt Raphael jerk and her hands immediately began searching her legs. She pulled her phone out of one of her pockets and turned the sound off, not to mention the vibration. Her eyes flicked across the screen, reading the message before letting out a sigh. "I have to go."

"Cadence." Raphael gave up on continuing his sentence as Cadence pushed away from away, slipping away from his grasp. That was one thing he noticed a lot lately. He could never get a good grasp on her. Despite that, he watched her straighten out her shirt before looking over her shoulder.

"I'll see you tonight, Raph." Cadence turned her head away, jogging away from his lingering outstretched hand and instantly grabbed her duffel bag. At the touch of her bag, she took a shaky breath, sprinting away from Raphael's room, away from Donny's lab, away from everyone.

Cadence made it to the ladder that brought her topside, she watched as the lid was lifted and she gratefully took Leonardo's outstretched hand. Blinded by the light as Leo pulled her up, her eyes got fully adjusted before shooting a smile at Leo. Feeling the solid ground beneath her feet, she bolted. She listened to the sounds of her feet hitting the ground, the wind passing through the trees. She avoided looking around as her eyes were focused on the silver corvette parked on the side of the road.

Cadence smiled when Liam waved at her, picking up her speed and she grinned when she jumped over the passenger door, tossing the duffel bag into the back just as she landed easily into the seat. "Sorry for being late."

"Don't worry about it." Liam brushed aside her apology as he started up the engine, pulling out onto the street. With one hand on the steering wheel, he rested his elbow on the window sill.

Cadence nodded, leaning back in her seat as she took the sunglasses he handed her. Placing them on, she gazed up at the blue sky above her. She listened to the wind roaring by them, the buildings becoming a blur to her vision. Her mind wandering off on it's own track, focusing on what the next night will bring and the possibilities. She figured many things could happen, whether they be good or bad. More bad could probably come out of the plans, but she didn't care.

"Hey." Liam's voice broke Cadence out of her thoughts, and he knew it. He brushed the back of his hand against her bare thigh, and out of the corner of his eye, he watched Cadence roll her head to the side to look at him. He couldn't see her eyes, and that bugged him. She could pull off a poker face that would make any poker champion proud, but it was her eyes that he could see any sort of emotion. "You okay over there?"

Cadence pursed her lips together before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it in comfort. A corner of her mouth lifted as he returned the squeeze.

"Alright, then you don't mind telling me what is on your mind?" Liam questioned, lifting an eyebrow in question.

Cadence hesitated for just a second before shaking her head. "That would ruin the surprise." She laughed when she heard the over exaggerated sigh from Liam. She didn't let go of his hand, almost afraid that he'd disappear if she let go of him.

"I had a feeling you would say that."

Cadence looked at Liam out of the corner of her eye and gave him a grin. "You know me too well." She looked ahead of them before turning her head away from him. Watching the pedestrians move from being a blur to solid figures as Liam slowed down to the area where they taught Muay Thai Kickboxing. She looked up at the large building, mimicking the design of a Chinese dojo. To her eyes, it was gorgeous.

After the vehicle was parked, Cadence slipped out with one hand grasping the handle of her bag. She took one glance at Liam before heading towards the double doors, the handles carved into the shape of dragons with twin tails. She heard them before opening the door. Course, she was never prepared.

"Lǎoshī Cade!" A chorus of children's voices exploded and Cadence was instantly overwhelmed by children. Mostly girls, while the boys bowed to her or either gave her a pat on the back. Cadence had said that she taught the ages of twelve year olds, but that didn't stop her from helping out the younger children when she was done with her class.

"Alright, enough, enough." Cadence patted a girl with blonde hair on her head, her arms tight around her waist. She couldn't help but smile as she knew the reason. Tomorrow was her last day. She kneeled down in front of the girl. "I'm here now. So lets make today memorable."

...

"They impress me every time." Cadence sat back on her chair, lifting the the front two legs of her chair as she placed her feet on the post that held the table down. She looked up at the sky, watching as birds flew by.

"You're a good teacher." Liam pointed at her with a celery stick before biting into it. He watched her with some concern, knowing well that the few smiles she had shot at him throughout the day, they weren't real.

"I'm just the assistant." Cadence retorted, picking up her sandwich which she made that morning. Normally she would've made food the night before, but she ended up finding that someone would've ate it. She took a bite of it, not bothering to remove her gaze from the sky. She eventually looked at Liam when she felt his foot nudge hers.

"What are you planning, Cadence?" Liam gave her a hard look, he knew her too well.

Cadence heard the warning in Liam's voice and she held up a hand. "I'm planning on going home and sleeping." Her smile faltered when she heard the growl from him. She gave him a sharp glare. He knew.

"I'm not planning anything." Cadence's lie felt like venom on her lips. "Even if I was, I wouldn't add you into the equation because I don't want you harmed." Cadence snapped, leaning forward with a slam as the legs of her chair connected with the floor.

"I hope you're not doing something stupid. I really don't need to be worrying about finding you in the river." Liam lowered his eyes when he heard the growl come from Cadence. He looked back up when he saw movement and watched Cadence walk back into the dojo.

Cadence took a steady breath, sending a smile to her coworker, also her coach. She knew he was standing in the break room, waiting for her. Age did nothing to his appearance. Almost fifty, and he still looked like he was in his prime years of being a professional fighter. Brown hair with specks of gray, his form lean from years of practice the art of Muay Thai kickboxing. "Lǎoshī Luke-"

"Come, our students are waiting." Luke motioned her to follow him, and without hesitation, Cadence followed reluctantly.

The hour passed with some speed. Luke teaching the students the proper stances and then with grace, he moved from one form to another. Cadence took the time to help the students, moving from one child to another. Standing next to them to show how the body should move when throwing a punch, a kick. In whispers as to not interrupt the class, she spoke of encouragement to each child. Luke, when done teaching a routine of skills in a certain order, he began his round as well, assisting Cadence in helping with each student to perfect their form as to not injure themselves.

It will be in later classes that the students would be able to fight against one another. Proving themselves that they have learned the skills. Those classes, Cadence would not be able to assist in. However, she was glad to know that Luke would be sending her their progress. She also hoped that one day, she can look at one of her students who would take her place as the United States Muay Thai Kickboxing Champion.

Cadence gave each one of her students and farewell hug, until tomorrow. With a smile, she motioned them outside to meet their parents before heading back into a changing room. The smile was not gone, but it became bitter. After the few minutes of changing, she met Liam out by his car.

The ride back to Central Park was quiet between them. The conversation from earlier that day hung between them. Liam knew Cadence was up to something, but Cadence refused to tell Liam. It had always been that way, ever since Cadence moved from South Carolina.

Cadence watched as the car came to a stop, grabbing her bag from the back seat. "Thanks for the ride, LIam." Cadence turned to look at Liam before walking around the car and headed towards closer to Central Park.

"Be safe."

Cadence stopped in her tracks, looking over her shoulder, her hair falling from her face as she gave Liam a smile. "I always am, Liam." She gave him a short wave before turning her walk into a jog.

Up ahead, she could sense Leo, more like smell him. She saw his dark silhouette hidden in a tree nearby the man hole. She sent him a wave, making a signal to let him know it was her. As she came closer, she watched his form drop from the tree and send her a wave of his own.

"How was work?" Leo asked, almost laughing when she barreled into him with a hug.

"Enjoyable." Cadence took a step back, watching as Leo lifted the man hole before she lowered herself in. She moved quickly so Leo could follow her in, and being immediately swallowed in darkness.

"That's always good." Leo landed beside Cadence when she hit the ground. He looked at her and felt himself go still at the odd stare she was giving him. She knew.

"Did you enjoy the class?" Cadence crossed her arms over her chest, smiling as she tapped her nose. "I can smell you a mile away, Leo."

Leo laughed, he figured that was why Cadence's gaze was focused on the sky. She knew he was there watching over her. "You're a good teacher."

Cadence rolled her eyes. "So I've been told." She walked past him, heading towards their home. Normally, their trek home was filled with noise that consisted of both words and laughter. Occasionally an argument that was focused on their world's history. That also ended up with one of them rushing to their own version of a library. That didn't happen, nor was there any noise.

"Hey Cadence."

"I'm tired, Leo." Cadence cut him off, hoping to erase the concern in his voice. It did just that, too. Cadence placed a hand on Leo's arm. "Tell Mikey I wont be able to practice tonight. Those kids finally wore me out." She smiled when Leo gave her a knowing smile.

"Will do. Go get some sleep." Leo opened the entrance to the lair and pushed Cadence in the direction of her room.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

...

After several hours of silence, Cadence sat up in her bed, her ears straining for any sound. She was glad to know that everyone had gone to bed, including Mikey who had a tendency to stay up late playing video games. Throwing the covers off, showing that she had never been in her pajamas but in an outfit that enabled her to shift without tearing her clothes. A black, form fitting catsuit with boots made from the same cloth.

"Alright, Takaia. Time for run." Cadence muttered, slipping out of her bed and making her way out of her room and through the lair. Passing the turtles room in the utmost silence, she had a feeling she would make Leo proud. Moving with agility that came from years of kickboxing and a month of ninja training, Cadence was able to escape the confines of their home.

It was after closing the manhole behind her, Cadence became cautious of her surroundings. Three in the morning, and the city of New York could still be awake. She made her way to the closest building, climbing up the fire escape ladder until she got to the roof. Scoping out the area, she began running. Years of being a wolf, her stamina was pretty much unlimited. She was focused on one thing, on one destination and nothing could stop her.

She let her senses take control, giving her a sense of awareness as she leapt from one rooftop to another, taking in the sounds of life below her, the wind pushing through her, how her only light were the building themselves. The moon gone until days later.

An hour passed and Cadence stood panting, staring at what looked to be a corporate building. _Hunter's International Security, how original_. Cadence thought, her eyes scaling the building. Twenty-five stories. Cadence leapt down into an alleyway, jumping onto a one person balcony then to a fire escape ladder, Cadence stood still as she landed on the concrete floor. Hearing nothing, she kept the sounds of her footsteps to a minimum, which even her own ears couldn't hear.

Sticking to the shadows, she made her way to the corporate building and the scent of the Spirit Hunters overwhelmed her. Automatically bringing up a growl until she pushed it down. She took the time to scope out the building's surroundings, dodging guards in the process. It took about another hour before she came back to the main entrance of the building. Cadence nearly shook from the adrenaline rushing through her system, barely passing by a few guards and thought for once she was surely dead.

Cadence stared at the building, remembering what she had found, spotting the camera's that overlooked each entrance and each corner of the octagon shaped building. She noticed there was actually two of them, connected by a catwalk fifteen stories up above her. No wonder it had taken her an hour just to scope out the perimeter. Taking a steady breath, she took a step away from the shadow she hid into only to freeze at the sound of a gunshot. It was a good thing she hadn't moved, the bullet embedded itself in the brick wall she was leaning against.

"Shit." Cadence muttered, glancing over from where the bullet came from and she was greeted by several guards rushing towards her. One of them speaking quickly into a headpiece. She turned and ran, it was the best thing she could do at that moment. She was unarmed and they had the upper hand of owning a weapon that could be deadly at both short and long distances. Fear finally crept up into her eyes as realization that there were more following her. She was thankful that the city streets were mostly empty, only a few pedestrians but they easily ran into buildings to dodge the bullets aimed directly at Cadence.

"Stop her!"

Cadence didn't need to look behind her, she knew if she did, it might be the end of her. Naturally her footsteps were silent, and it gave her a sort of advantage. Speed was also at her disposal. Cadence concentrated on trying to get away, dodging bullets and zig-zaging through the streets. Running into an alley, she flattened her back against the wall, holding her breath as the sound of running footsteps ran past her. She let out a slow breath before yelping loudly when a bullet ricochetted off the wall next to her head.

Cadence bolted away, her breathing becoming frantic as fear enveloped her. She dodged another bullet, but barely. She winced as the bullet grazed her ear and she ran as fast as she could. Anger began building itself inside of her and her concentration turned into one of absolute focus. Just running, hearing the shouts from people who saw the men chasing after Cadence. _Must.. keep.. running._ Cadence glanced behind her before turning sharply into another alley that led to a one-way street. It was then she noticed the sun starting to rise.

"This way!"

"I saw her go this way!"

Cadence spun, looking towards the alley before deciding which way to run. Not wanting to hesitate any more, she picked going to the left, the opposite direction of where the cars would be heading. She ran close to the buildings, hoping to stay within the shadows that were slowly disappearing. She moved between two buildings, moving backwards until she felt her back make contact with a solid brick wall. Calming her breath, she closed her eyes and concentrated her breathing. A low glow shimmered around her and she found herself back in the form of a wolf. Stretching her legs, she watched the group run past the alley before she ran out, running in the opposite direction.

Speed was once again at her disposal, running faster than she had when running on two legs. Muscles bunched up in her legs and she felt her claws extend, she ran straight into an alley and jumped, with speed as her momentum, she pushed herself from one side of the building to the other, bringing herself up onto the roof. However, she barreled into a solid form making her yelp and the other life form cry out. her legs quivered from adrenaline and the the muscles relaxing. She stared at the form below her and nearly laughed if she could. Mikey always did scream like a girl.

Cadence stepped off of Mikey, nearly jumping as a gunshot ringed out and the bullet grazed her right foreleg. That was enough to get her running again.

"Guys I found her, and she's freaked out!" Mikey spoke quickly into the headset, jumping to his feet and went to follow Cadence, only to find her gone. "Well I did.." He shook his head, ignoring the shouts in his ear and spotted the dark silhouette of a wolf leaping from a roof onto another. The sound of gunshots ringing in the air. "Donny, she's heading towards you. And for a heads up, she's getting shot at."

Cadence growled as a bullet grazed her tail from a bullet coming from the alley she just jumped over. Using the adrenaline as her fuel, she kept her legs moving. Stopping, she looked down into the next alley before taking a few steps back and leapt over the space with ease. She yelped when another form came into her view, landing on it just before she hit the rooftop.

"Gotcha!" Donny grunted, hitting the ground with his arms wrapped around Cadence. However it didn't last long, but he held onto her long enough to feel her trembling. It made him wonder how she was able to stand still before running off. "Leo, heads up!"

Donny sat up, looking at his fingers. "Leo, be careful. She's wounded." He looked in the direction where Cadence, noticing a slight limp in her run.

Cadence looked around, finding herself alone before jumping off the roof and onto the fire escape ladder, landing on the concrete ground with a silent thump. The Spirit Hunters were relentless, and it was her own fault for snooping around their territory. She heard their voices, heading towards her and she found herself running again.

"Over here! She's a wolf!"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

Cadence nearly ran into a wall, when dodging a stray bullet. Shaking she turned, her lips pulled back into a snarl as two men walked towards her. She felt her legs tremble as adrenaline continued to rush through her system. She shook not just from the adrenaline, but the fear that rushed through her when she saw the handheld guns that were pointed at her. Nearly leaping, Cadence stopped herself when she spotted an oversized turtle jump between them. She watched as two katanas were extended before a blur happened before her eyes. The two men were now just two unconscious men.

"Cadence."

Her name was followed by loud shouting and Cadence bolted past Leo, cringing as she felt his hand tried grabbing the scruff of her neck. Out in the open, Cadence let out a yelp as a bullet embedded itself in her leg. But it didn't stop her.

"Raph! Cadence is headed your way!" Leo jumped between Cadence and the group of men, being able to knock them out into unconsciousness, but he knew that wasn't all of them.

Cadence ran, ignoring the searing pain that shot through her, running onto a main street and began dodging cars that sped past her. She leapt onto a sidewalk, crawling underneath a car and laid there shaking. After a few minutes of silence, silence that included no shouting and gunshots, Cadence crawled out from underneath the car and looked around.

"There! Over here!"

Cadenced yelped, eyes wide in fear as she bolted up the sidewalk. She also heard a familiar motor sound. She headed towards the sound just as the sound was getting closer to her. She was also grateful that the sound of the men chasing her grew faint., but that didn't stop her from running like a man man. Or in this stage, a crazed wolf.

"Cadence!" Raphael didn't bother stopped before jumping off his motorcycle. He saw her running and he landed on the sidewalk, letting her barrel right into him. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, making sure that she wasn't able to get out of his grasp, but he was also talking.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. They're gone. Easy, girl." Raphael buried his face into her neck, his fingers clenched tightly. He grip began to loosen when her body relaxed against his, but the shaking never subsided. He brought a hand up, rubbing her ears, stroking her neck and side. He continued talking. "You're safe. No one is gonna get you."

Mikey, along with Donny and Leo, stayed a few paces back. "He makes it so easy."

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm still here. I've just been a bit busy. I haven't forgotten about the story. Plus, I've been starting on a sequel. so bare with me. Hope you enjoyed the super long chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

Throughout the morning, Cadence found herself brushing away both Mikey's and Donny's pleas to stay in the lair. Ignoring the concerned looks from Leo and Raphael, both none to pleased that Cadence still planned on heading to work that day. The whole day, Cadence sported her favored sweat pants to cover the bruises and the wrappings that covered the bullet wound.

Even at work, Cadence ignored Liam's aggravated cries when he saw her limping. Demanding that she go back home or that he would take her home if she didn't oblige. That obviously didn't work out well, either. Luke was not pleased as well, demanding that Cadence go home, but she didn't bother to acknowledge his orders. He finally settled on Cadence helping the students but not to exert herself. She was satisfied with that.

Behind the smiles and calming the children's worries, she nearly broke in half. On break, she would hide herself in the bathroom, locking the door and sobbing to herself. Fear lingered even after a restful night, being tangled in the arms of her turtles. Knowing she was safe with them, it didn't stop the nightmares of that adrenaline pushing run. The last thing she remembered was barreling into Raphael, caught in his tight embrace, his voice the only thing she could hear. It was when she relaxed she succumbed to the darkness.

On the way home, Cadence bluntly ignored Liam but almost fell into a wreck when he grabbed her hand of her injured arm. Instead, she jerked her hand away almost snarling before exiting the vehicle. She glanced over her shoulder once to say thank you, but was surprised to see him following her. She dropped her bag when he grabbed her hand again, jerking her to a stop.

"You're going out tonight, aren't you?!" Liam snapped ignoring the anger he saw building up in Cadence.

Cadence nearly broke down laughing, it came out as a bitter laugh as she tried jerking her hand away. "Do you really think I'm in the position to go out tonight? Did you _not_ see me limping today?"

"Oh I saw it, but I know you enough to know that no matter how many times you get shot at. No matter how many times I find you laying in that damned hospital bed. You do not give _up_!" Liam shouted, noting that he rarely lost his temper, but it was not uncommon that he would take it out on Cadence. She could handle it.

"Look, even if I wanted to, I'm an easy target right now." Cadence snapped, finally jerking her hand out of his grasp. She hardened her glare and unknowingly growled. "And you're still not coming with." She spun on her heel, not glancing over her shoulder as she picked up her bag. "Go home, Liam."

"Cadie. ."

"GO HOME." Cadence shot a glare over her shoulder, pausing Liam in mid-step. She looked ahead of her, listening to his footsteps fade away from her line of hearing. Letting out a sigh, she began jogging towards the manhole, once again sighting Leo's silhouette in the trees. Just after the hand signal, Leo's form dropped from the tree.

"Persistent, isn't he?" Leo looked past Cadence, looking in the direction where Liam once stood. He raised an eyebrow ridge when she shrugged before bending down to pick up the manhole.

"He only cares." Cadence grunted slightly as she lifted the manhole, stretching the stitches on her elbow. She placed the manhole on the ground before dropping her bag down before her, glancing up from the touch of Leo's hand. There was no need for words for her to understand what he wanted. With very little reluctance, Cadence let Leo pick her up before dropping down into the sewer tunnel.

"As do all of us." Leo placed Cadence down onto her feet, handing her the duffel bag that she dropped down before them. He watched as she avoided his eyes, avoiding looking at him, period. He didn't say anything as Cadence gave him a one shouldered shrug before limping away. "Cadie."

"I know, Leo." Cadence glanced over her shoulder, not bothering as her long bangs fell into her eyes. She finally took her eyes off of Leo, staring that the sewer wall blankly before her eyes narrowed. With a low growl, she turned her head away and began limping towards the lair.

Leo watched her for a few minutes before jogging after her. Slowing down to her pace once he was walking beside her. "Let us help you."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Well why the hell not?" Leo moved in front of her, blocking her from moving. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at her. He glared at her just as she opened her mouth. "And not the usual bullshit of not wanting us to be in harms way."

Cadence let her jaw hang open for a few seconds, giving her mind time to process the fact that Leo just swore at her. Leo hardly swore, _ever_. After closing her jaw, she just shook her head. "Look, Leo. I'm tired, sore, and I really don't want to get into this right now."

"Well we're getting into it, _right now_." Leo snapped. "I'm quiet tired of making sure you don't get jumped again. I really don't want to end up finding you running around getting shot at again. _And_ I don't want to witness you going to a hospital like your friend Liam." Leo's hands shot down to his sides, his hands tight into fists. The last thing he needed was to over react like Raphael, that was his brother's department.

Cadence let out a long sigh, rubbing the right side of her temple with her finger. She should've known he would've heard that but she was grateful that he didn't ask about the previous times. How ever grateful she was, it didn't stop the annoyance building up. "Leo-"

"If it has nothing to do with you finally agreeing to my help, then I don't want to hear it." Leo crossed his arms back over his chest, though he automatically slumped when she steered herself around him. His hardened features began to soften as well, turning to keep his gaze on her. Reaching a hand out to her, he froze when she brushed his hand away from her, giving him a half profile of herself in the process.

"Look, Leo, I wrote down some notes when I did the scouting around the Spirit Hunters base last night. I wasn't able to get inside, but I wrote down the security detail outside of the buildings." Cadence stared at Leo with hardened features. "Right now, that's all I have. I was going to do more scouting if I had sustained zero injuries." She motioned to her leg. "As you can see, I'm unable to do so."

Leo repressed a smile, sighing when she turned her back on him. "It's a start. I'll have Donny check out the building." He came up next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Cadence turned to face him, glaring sharply up at Leo. "Don't you dare go near that building without me. It's _my_ war. Remember it." She snarled, watching at Leo raised up his hands to ward her off.

"Right." Leo nodded, lowering his hands after Cadence began walking away from him. He watched her tired form, but watched as her head was still up as she limped off in the direction of the lair. _She's so stubborn_. He shook his head as he came up next to her.

...

"Yo, guys!"

"Casey!" Raphael's voice.

"April!" Donny's voice.

Cadence reluctantly opened her eyes, bringing herself to stair up at the ceiling. She remembered dozing off on the couch, winning another round of video games with Mikey. Now all she heard was shouting and laughter. She made a quick intake of breath as she sat up, a rush of pain shooting through her leg. With a grunt, she slowly placed her feet on solid ground before leaning back into the cushions of the couch. Sitting there, she closed her eyes and focused on the noises behind her.

"It's so good to see you guys." April returned Mikey's hug before looking up at Casey as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"So how was the, uh what, fifth honeymoon?" Raphael chuckled, lightly punching Casey's shoulder in a brotherly way of saying hello. He laughed as Casey returned the punch.

"Was great, actually." Casey hugged April close to him before looking down at her as she nodded in agreement. "It was nice to get out of New York for awhile."

"Awhile is an understatement, Case. You two were gone for almost a whole month." Donny pointed out, shaking his head as the two humans gave him a shrug.

"It was worth it." April grinned. "I'm sure you've gotten the post cards from the different places the cruise ship took us."

"Yeah, we did." Leo crossed his arms over his chest before glancing over his shoulder in the direction of the couch. Though he didn't see Cadence's foot hanging over the arm anymore, he guessed she just repositioned herself.

"So anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Casey inquired, turning his attention to Raphael. After all, everyone knew Raphael had a habit of getting into trouble on his nightly runs.

"Actually, a lot of interesting things happened." Donny followed Leo's gaze to the couch. Cadence obviously shifted, though it never surprised him to see her in an awkward position, sleeping peacefully.

"Let us introduce you to someone." Mikey spun around and quickly made his way over to the couch. Instead of usually jumping onto the couch, he just jumped over, landing in front of Cadence. He had hoped to get some sort of a reaction from her, but she just opened one eye, her blue eye, lazily before opening the other.

Cadence took Mikey's offering hand, letting him help her to her feet. Though she refused his help to continue to stand. She turned to look behind her, spotting two other humans beside the turtles and Master Splinter.

"Hey, you're-" April wasn't able to finish her sentence due to Casey's loud voice overwhelming hers.

"You're that FBI's daughter!" Casey pointed at Cadence, his eyes darting from all the turtles before returning the gaze back onto Cadence. His brows furrowed as his gaze hardened. "You have nothing to do with that Bishop guy, right?"

Cadence blinked before looking at Mikey then back at the one called Casey. "Bishop? As in the Earth Protection maniac?" She turned to look at Mikey, watching him nod she shuddered. "Oh hell no. I've heard stories about him from my mom. We stopped the 'Bring Your Kid to Work Day' because of him."

"Why didn't we think of that?" Mikey muttered, leaning towards Leo but he only received a shrug from his older brother.

Cadence shook her head before raising both of her hands. "I mean no harm. Otherwise, why would they have brought me here?" Cadence gave Casey a warm smile before looking as April placed a hand on Casey's arm.

"Sorry, a bit overprotective." April glanced at Casey before returning the warm smile to Cadence. She soon noticed the dark bruises on her arms, her smile fading as she noticed Cadence leaning against Mikey more for support. Her gaze averted from Cadence, spinning around as a sound disrupted throughout the lair.

"Cadence? You in there?"

Cadence's posture stiffened, glaring at the door behind Casey and April, noticing that the brothers and Splinter stiffened as well. Even Klunk's mews had fallen silent when the strange voice echoed through.

Cadence tilted her head, ears straining for a sound and she caught the sound of footsteps behind the entrance. Eyes narrowed, a low growl surged through her chest and out her throat. She caught the sound of her name once more, watching as Leo and Raphael standing on each side of the door. Eyes widening as she recognized the voice, her voice cracked as she said "Wait."

The entrance door of the lair opened and the two older brothers jumped just after Cadence spotted a glimpse of red hair. She stumbled forward, shoving Mikey away from her as she tried maneuvering around the couch. "Wait!" She winced as she put weight on her right leg, the one with the bullet wound. She watched the tussle, catching more glimpses of red hair.

"Guys! Stop! It's Liam!" Cadence weakly lunged forward, shoving Raphael away and covering Liam's form with her own, Leo's katana inches away from the back of her neck. Cadence watched as Liam stiffened underneath her, but her kept her position above him, on all fours with her hands placed on either of his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cadence growled, half ignoring the fact that Leo had stopped short from removing her head from her shoulders; she glared down at her childhood friend, Liam. She was surprised to see Liam on the floor, he was a tough fighter and didn't submit easily. Yet, getting ambushed by two ninjas, not to mention mutated turtles, caught Liam by surprise.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Liam snapped, sitting up as Cadence sat back on her heels. After taking a look around him, he snagged Cadence's arm and pulled her behind him. He watched as a darker skinned tone turtle brushed himself off just as he replaced the sais in his belt. "What the hell are you?"

"Turtles." Donny spoke up, walking up to the four with Master Splinter, Casey and April beside him. Making a semicircle around Liam and Cadence.

"And a giant rat." Cadence mumbled behind Liam, her hands gripping the back of his shirt to help support her stance. Most of her weight was on her left leg as pain was searing through her right. She glanced to her left, seeing Leo watching her and she gave him a pained smile. She saw the worry in his eyes, not from the fact that she was standing wounded, but the realization hit her. They both knew that if Leo wasn't who he was, he would've killed her.

"And humans, don't forget about us humans." Casey waved, noticing his hand movement caught Liam's eye and watched his posture stiffen.

"We mean you no harm, dude." Mikey took a step forward only to stop when Liam put his arms behind him, locking Cadence into a makeshift cage to what he seemed to protect her.

"Don't come any closer." Liam narrowed his eyes at the orange banded turtle before looking at the others. "Are they responsible for your injuries?"

"_What?!_" Raphael's outburst startled Cadence and Liam, but it wasn't expected.

Cadence quickly shook her head. "No. No." She managed to catch Raphael's eyes with her own and she shook her head. "Fuck, Liam. Do you think I would be here if they did?" Cadence looked at the back of Liam's head. "They saved me, Liam."

The pain in her voice instantly made Liam turn around, finding her hands gripping his forearms. "You okay?" He began looking her over, her normally tan skin had turned pale. Sweat began to form at her brow and he took notice of her change in stance and posture. The glare he received made him almost hesitate.

"Pain.. medication.. wore off." Cadence spoke through gritted teeth and glanced down as she felt something warm slide down her leg. "Pulled.. stitches."

"Oh for fuck's sake, don't just stand there!" Raphael began taking a few quick steps in her direction, easily grabbing Liam's fist as it shot to him.

"I said-!"

"Said what?" Raphael growled, his hand tightening around Liam's hand before grabbing the front of his shirt. "You stand there protecting her and yet you didn't even notice how much pain she was in." Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Leo picked up Cadence before he shoved Liam away from him.

Liam held onto his hand, his eyes narrowed at the red banded turtle. "Like you can do better." He challenged just as the turtle turned away from him. However, he was surprised when the dark skinned turtle turned to him with a pleased smirk.

"I brought her home last night." Raphael looked in the direction Leo was heading, both Donny and Master Splinter beside him as they both began looking over Cadence. He looked back at Liam, withholding a scowl as the memory of him seeing Liam kiss Cadence. He turned his back on the human, jogging off after his two siblings and Splinter.

Mikey watched as April followed Raphael before looking at Casey then to their new red headed guest. Placing on a smile he sauntered over to Liam, placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulders. "Sorry for the terrible introduction. You just caught all of us off guard." Mikey watched as Liam turned his hardened gaze on him. "Dude, didn't Cadence ever say if you keep up with the frown, you'll get permanent wrinkles?"

**Author's note: I'm sooo sorry! Writer's block and then mostly working. I have not forgotten the story! I promise! Just kinda bear with me**


	13. Chapter 13

"Guys." Cadence closed her eyes, falling onto the couch in exasperation. She opened her eyes to look at Splinter and he gave her a shrug with the same exasperated smile. She only shook her head with a sigh, watching one of Splinter's favored soap operas and hoped that the arguments from the show would drown out the arguments from behind them. Instantly, she began wishing the weekend hadn't started and ended eventful, ever since Liam decided to drop in on them. Now he wouldn't leave and it was starting to get on Raphael's nerves. Then again, what didn't get on Raphael's nerves?

Besides a heated argument forming between Liam and Raphael, Casey and Mikey were having a debate on which movies were the best classics. April and Donny were in the garage working on the truck, and Leo... Cadence frowned as she tried pinpointing where Leo was currently residing at. She finally found him in the dojo and she couldn't blame him; the lair itself with loud with noise. Wherever Leo was, peace and quiet was where it was at, and that is where she needed to be.

"Excuse me, Master Splinter." Cadence stood up, earning a questioning look from the rat she considered to be a father figure after only a month of living with him. "I need some peace from these boys. I can't think." She watched as he nodded in understanding before walking out of the living area. Dodging Casey and Mikey as they came up to her with several movies in each hand, ignoring their voices and pushing them aside.

However, dodging Raphael and Liam was going to be a problem. She overheard a few words from Liam and her eyes narrowed in his direction. She had intended on going around them but instead she walked straight towards them.

"You do realize she is human?" Liam snapped keeping an arms length away from Raphael. He remembered seeing the way Raphael would look at Cadence; he couldn't help but push the red banded turtle's buttons.

"What was your first clue?" Raphael countered, he countered a lot of Liam's barks. He, however, knew better than to lay a hand on Liam. Cadence would have his head if he did; so he didn't bother to take that chance. He caught on quickly that Liam was just pushing his buttons, all the right ones. He tried ignoring the anger that was building up, resisting the urge to pummel Liam.

Speaking of Cadence, Raphael found her making her way towards them with a deathly glare instead of her usual smile. However, he was glad to see that deathly glare was pointed at Liam. Despite Cadence getting shot at several times, and getting run into the ground by a group of Spirit Hunters, Cadence looked like she could murder anyone.

"Cadie?" Raphael tried reaching to her, but she was too focused on her target.

Liam followed Raphael's gaze to see Cadence, but it was too late to say anything as the palm of her hand connected with his cheek.

"_That's enough!_" Cadence snapped, her voice overlapped by a snarl. Her body shook with anger, her hands clenched into fists but she pushed the beast back down to refrain herself from beating Liam. "I can't _believe_ you would say something like that. I am not your property!" She shouted, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her level of height. "And you will _not_ speak to Raph like that! He saved my life and I owe him my friendship." She shoved him back with enough force that made Liam fall back.

"And you!" Cadence spun around to face Raphael. "Tamper your anger! How many nights have I spent with you to help you with that? You're anger is only feeding Liam's purpose." She snapped before turning her gaze back onto Liam as he stood up. "If I hear one more argument-" Cadence turned on her heel, facing her back to Liam. "You'll regret it." She spoke softly and she saw the tremor flow through Liam before she walked off towards the dojo.

Again, dodging Casey and Mikey, but it was only because they had heard the loud noise coming from the living area. She limped her way through the living area, passed the lab and entrance of the garage.

She found the entrance of the dojo, and she let out a sigh, resting her forehead on the door frame. She caught the whisper of the sound of swords moving through the air. The air shifting as Leo moved through the dojo, and she felt a sort of peace. There was no noise and that was all that mattered.

"Cadence?"

Cadence froze, looking away from the frame, spotting Leo next to her. She gave him a pained smile. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your practice, but I needed to be someplace quiet." She mumbled as she shifted, leaning her weight onto her left leg.

Leo placed a hand on her shoulder, a faint smile on his features. "You're never disturbance." He assured and motioned her towards the inside of the dojo. He relaxed when she began limping her way in beside him. Before she could sit, he pulled out a mat for her and watched as she lowered herself down to the floor.

"You can continue your training, I'm just gonna relax for bit." Cadence motioned Leo away from her and to continue what he was doing. "Though, may I have a candle? Unless you destroyed them all already."

Leo chuckled, walking over to where they held the stack of candles, bringing one over to Cadence. "I haven't destroyed them all." He assured as he placed the candle down, lighting it for her as well. He looked up from the candle, seeing her smile and knew he had lied not only to her, but to himself when he said loved her only like a sister.

Cadence exhaled, relaxing her posture as Leo stood up. She smiled more to herself when he walked over to the light switch, and then her smile was unseen when the lights went out.

"I'm not sure if I should be surprised you knew to ask for a candle." Leo's voice echoed through the dojo. Cadence merely shrugged, knowing well Leo could see her thanks to the small candlelight.

"I knew you know your way around in the dark, but I preferred that you are able to see me so that you don't accidently decide to run me over. You know, as payback." Cadence laughed quietly, spotting movement to her right then above her.

"Haven't exactly thought about it. But now that you mention it.." Leo's voice trailed off and all that was left to be heard was his faint footsteps that only Cadence's trained ears could find.

"Hey now, wounded here." Cadence raised her hands in surrender, but that didn't stop Leo from barreling into her. She let out a cry of laughter as she fell back, Leo's arms wrapped protectively around her.

Leo followed her, laughing with her as he raised himself above her. "Well why do you think I made sure to hit you where it didn't hurt or interfere with any wounds?" He asked, looking down at her. Looking down at her, it was like déjà vu except the last time she was in tears.

Cadence shrugged, excepting the hand Leo offered her and let him pull her back up into a sitting position. "I kinda figured as much." Cadence brushed the dust from her sweat pants, noticing Leo was cloaked back into the shadows.

Crossing her legs, Cadence began meditating, letting her mind empty and letting it wander. Her senses focused on her surroundings and she managed to tell where Leo, whichever spot he landed in the room. Her mind, however, was empty and she felt her body relax in response.

It was after a few moments she felt Leo in front of her, especially close. She didn't let him notice her deep intake of breath, breathing in his scent and letting it cover her senses for just a moment. Her feelings for Leo didn't match Raphael's, but it was close. It didn't matter though, he didn't feel the same way. Not to mention, she was human.

"So how's the Spirit Hunter Security information coming along?" Cadence opened her eyes, she had sensed Leo fell back but he was standing perfectly still in front of her.

"Your notes were definitely helpful. Donny's been working on their security mainframe. Something about hacking into their system to see what other information we can gather about them." Leo looked down at Cadence, narrowing his eyes. "You don't plan on going out anytime soon, are you?"

Cadence sighed. "Do I really look like I'm capable of infiltrating a high profile security office that is currently hunting for me?" Cadence closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing and letting her mind go blank once more. "Maybe in a week."

Leo nodded, knowing that Cadence couldn't see him. He turned and let the darkness enclose around him. The dojo, he noticed, was like his and his family's life. Surrounded by darkness, but ever since Cadence came into their lives, she's been their light. At least that was how he felt.

...

Cadence stretched her arms over her head, stretching the kinks out of her shoulders and neck. She looked around, the candle being her only light and her eyes were already accustomed to darkness. Her senses were right, Leo left hours ago; leaving Cadence in the dark, quiet room. After all, that was what she came here for.

Cadence blew out the candle and stood up, stretching her legs and winced when she stretched the stitches in her thigh. She needed to move though, otherwise she would go insane. Moving into a fighting stance, she didn't bother to close her eyes as she began to move.

She let each stance flow through her in a smooth rhythm. It was the same moves Master Splinter taught her, another way to relax besides meditating. Tai Chi, he called it. She called it dancing. Letting a song form in her head, she followed the beat, matching it with the rhythm of her footsteps.

Instead of growls and nasty words that she had spilt throughout the day, she began humming along with the song. It was that moment she let herself go, feeling herself truly at peace.

"I don't think I've ever heard her hum." Donny looked at Mikey who shrugged before looking back to the entrance of the dark dojo.

"Singing is one thing, but I haven't heard her hum either." Mikey leaned his shell against the wall and rubbed his eyes. "Something's wrong with her."

"What was your first clue? The screaming?" Donny shook his head, listening to the soft humming from the dojo. Despite being in the garage with April, they had heard Cadence screaming at Liam and Raphael. More at Liam, which surprised him more than anything.

Mikey nodded, nearly screaming when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away with Donny beside him and saw Cadence standing a few feet away from them.

"You seriously scream like a girl." Cadence pointed at Mikey before dropping her hand to her hip. "Do you need, like, therapy on fear or something?" She watched him before looking at Donny.

"How did you?" Donny looked at the entrance of the dojo to where Cadence stood. He hadn't even heard her move. Then again, he hadn't heard her at all. That was the point, really, the humming at stopped.

"It's a feral thing." Cadence smiled and the two turtles noticed her eyes were glowing.

The candlelight illuminated the room lightly and both Mikey and Donny froze on the spot. They had never seen Cadence like this, in this form. Claws had formed on her fingertips, not to mention the black tail swung casually behind her like a cat. "Like, dudette, you have a tail." Mikey pointed behind her.

"Yeah, I know, Mikey." Cadence breathed, and as she exhaled she felt her form shifting back into her more humane form. "It used to take a lot of energy just to shift into that form, but I've been training to control it." Cadence shoved her fingers through her hair, pushing the bangs out of her eyes.

"Was that Takaia?" Donny asked, surely fascinated that Cadence has the ability to shift into another form besides the wolf they were all accustomed to.

Cadence rubbed the back of her neck, nodding. "Yeah. Well a part of her." Cadence sighed, leaning her back against the wall that the two were once standing at. "I'm not going to bite you two, so stop looking at me like that and help a girl to her room."

"Sorry." Mikey and Donny's voiced as they rushed to help Cadence. They placed both of her arms over their shoulders and helped her through their lair.

"Sorry but I have to say this." Donny looked at Cadence, grinning like a child with a new toy. "That was so _cool_!" He watched as Cadence gave him a small smile.

"It is pretty cool." Cadence agreed and nearly laughed when Mikey shook his head furiously.

"Cadie, that is _such_ an understatement." Mikey pointed at her with his free hand before grabbing back onto her hand that rested on his shoulder. He looked ahead of them, moving into the more lighted rooms. The three stopped when Liam moved into their line of view.

"Hey Cadence, let me take you-" Liam stopped short when a loud growl roused from Cadence. He watched her eyes narrow as she turned her gaze onto his. He let his arms drop to his side and he straightened his posture.

"Go home, Liam. I'm perfectly fine as I am right here, I don't need your help." Cadence looked away from him, her voice even. "You're son needs you at home." She glanced at Liam before looking up at Donny. "Come on, I'm tired.


	14. Chapter 14

"After bypassing like about a billion security firewalls, I managed to find a whole lot on the Spirit Hunters. Their whole history on tracking down the spirit guardians. Even their security detail and managed to download a copy of their interior floor plan. After all, Cadence was so kind to give us the exterior." Donny swiveled in his chair, looking from the large monitor screen in his lap to his brothers behind him. Each time he turned around, he half expected to see Cadence walk in on them, but it was two in the morning.

"Is this infiltration going to be similar to when we first infiltrated the Shredder's compound?" Mikey asked, knowing the answer right as the words slipped. The slumped shoulders from Donny affirmed, along with both Leo's and Raphael's stern gaze that were focused on the building's floor plan.

"Well, where is the executive's office? If it's on one of the top floors, maybe we can just drop down on them instead of working our way up." Raphael took a glance over at Leo before watching Donny type away on the massive keyboard.

"From the looks of it, it seems the Spirit Hunters are just like every other human being. The executive's office is on the top floor, a corner office. It's also the building on the right. From what I have gathered, the building on the left is the manufacturing area. The one on the right is the more business like, offices, a more open floor plan." Donny glanced over his shoulder, looking right at Leo.

Leo let his brothers words sink in, he began to be more open with their ideas. Both Raphael's and Mikey's were neither bad, but not great either. He hadn't wanted to make a full plan right at the moment, just wanting to know what they were up against and if Donny had found anything useful. Hacking into the systems mainframe to check out security detail and able to download the buildings floor plans were both useful. Yet Cadence had came across the Spirit Hunters all her life. He needed her opinion on what was the best tactic.

"I don't want to make a plan just yet, guys. I want Cadence involved when we do." Leo tore his eyes away from the screen and to his younger brothers. The looks he received reminded him that they all knew Cadence would want to be in the action. She made it plain clear that if they left her, she would never forgive them. Especially if they failed. He looked to his youngest brother, reading his expression clear as daylight before throwing him a shrug. "I need her opinion. We know absolutely nothing on their tactics or their history through her eyes. She knows how they think, we don't. I mean, how the hell do you think she survived all these years? She didn't have us to protect her in the sewers."

Raphael clenched his jaw tight, remembering his second encounter with the Spirit Hunters. _"Fool! You will die for protecting her and so will everyone you care for. And you know who will do it if we don't stop her? Cadence, your precious human will succumb to Takaia's power and cast her wrath upon you." _Raphael let those words flow around in his mind before he closed his eyes, tying down the anger. He knew that convoy leader was lying, but he had to hear it from Cadence. To tell him that the Spirit Hunter really was lying. Even though he said he didn't believe that Cadence would turn into a monster, he noticed her temper had shortened and her patience had been running thin. Unless that was just due to the argument the he and Liam had been rousing from each other, he didn't know.

"Hey Raph, you listening?"

Raphael opened his eyes, finding his brothers staring at him before her jerkingly nodded his head. "Yeah I'm listening. You want to talk to Cadence, and you want me to see if Casey and April are interested in joining us." He looked at Leo, keeping his voice even and his eyes narrowed. Watching his older brother nod in approval, he gave his head a single nod. "I'll talk to them, I'm sure they wont have a problem. We need someone on the outside, anyways."

"Remember the last time we had someone on the outside? We get sucked through a transmat and end up in a different galaxy!" Mikey retorted, throwing his hands up in the air. "I think I'd feel better if they were inside with us."

"And have the possibility of them being in harms way?" Donny asked before shaking his head. "I need April here to guide us through the buildings." He added, leaning back into the chair and turning his gaze onto the empty chair by a dark mahogany desk. Cadence's desk.

"And what of Casey? You know he's gonna want part of the action." Raphael crossed his arms over his plastron as he saw the affirmation in Leo's features. "Look, I came across them a few times as you guys should know. They all have a similar fighting style while others are more the street fight. Think of the Purple Dragons before they high profile criminals. Others have a mixed martial art style while some others have a specific fighting style."

"Any ninjas in their ranks?" Mikey inquired, looking down at his feet when he felt Klunk brush up against him. The last time he saw Klunk, the orange cat was curled up next to Cadence and refused to move.

"Not that I could tell." Raphael looked at the cat before looking around the room. Cadence had a habit, like Leo and Master Splinter, to sneak up on them unintentionally; he didn't see her around, so she must've still be sleeping.

They all froze before turning around, watching a black wolf casually trot across the room. They gave each other questioning looks before continuing to watch Cadence make her way towards the kitchen. They all turned when Klunk leapt from Mikey's arms and bounded after the black form. Both Donny's and Mikey's head was tilted in curiosity, Raphael had a questioning scowl along with Leo. Klunk managed to jump onto Cadence's back before she disappeared around a corner.

"Anyways." Mikey drawn out the word longer than it was made for as he looked at his brothers.

"Yeah." Leo nodded before turning around to face his brothers as they did the same. "Good work, Donny, but you know the drill."

"On it." Donny nodded as he turned back to the screen.

Leo looked between Raphael and Mikey and smirked when Mikey faked a yawn.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm off to bed." Mikey bolted before Leo or Raphael could say a word to prevent him from leaving the lab. He glanced over in the direction of the kitchen, but he avoided that direction when he felt Leo's and Raphael's eyes on his shell.

"Sleeping doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually." Leo suppressed a yawn as he spoke the words, earning a chuckle from Raphael. They were all used to staying up extremely late and getting up at the crack of dawn. He looked over at the kitchen before shrugging. "You should get some sleep too, you know."

Raphael shook his head. "I'm not really that tired." He watched Leo stretch before walking off towards his room.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys in the morning." Leo looked over his shoulder at Raphael, seeing his brother's gaze was focused on the kitchen. He held back a smile before wandering off.

Raphael watched Leo leave out of the corner of his eye before returning his focus on the kitchen. Cadence had been in there for awhile, either she was eating or she fell asleep on the floor underneath the table. Both wouldn't surprise him. He glanced over his shoulder at Donny before making his way towards the kitchen. Keeping quiet he peered around the corner and stifled a chuckle. Cadence had fallen asleep underneath the table, a bowl of cat food and cereal next to her. He caught a whiff of coffee and he shook his head. Klunch was curled up in a ball, pushed up against her side, his only blanket being her tail as she was curled around him. "If only I had a camera." He looked away from her and leaned his shell against the wall, staring about the lair. He closed his eyes before opening them again, walking off towards his room.

Donny stared at the screen, his eyes narrowed in focus. His fingers flying across the massive keyboard, watching as documents flew across the screen, the security detail pinpointing out which areas had the most protection throughout the building. He let out a sigh in frustration. The Spirit Hunter International Security firm made the Shredder's protection seem like child's play. Granted, the Foot Ninjas were criminals, a gang. The Spirit Hunters have been doing this just as long as Oroku Saki, or Ch'rell as he was called. Only these were humans with everyday lives, living there lives to 'protecting' humanity from Takaia and the other spirit guardians.

Deep in thought, he didn't take notice of Cadence behind him until she placed a cup of coffee down in front of him. He looked up from his screen, relaxing his heartbeat as he stared up at Cadence. He took notice of her attire, wearing an oversized shirt that came down to mid thigh, seeing the white bandages wrapped around her right one. She was smiling and he only shook his head. "You're just as bad as Leo."

"You looked like you didn't want to be disturbed." Cadence straightened up, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked up from Donny to stare at the screen, her eyes narrowed as her brain began focusing on the task he was working on.

Donny gave her a thankful smile as he picked up the cup of coffee. As he took a sip, his grin grew. Cream and sugar. Lots of sugar. _She knows me too well_. He thought as he put the cup down and turned his chair to look at Cadence. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well I know it'd be too much to ask you to sleep, so I brought you coffee with about ten scoops of sugar." Cadence turned to face Donny, leaning a hip against the oversized desk of a machine. She watched as he rolled his eyes at her.

"So you want me awake, which is a first. Yet I can somewhat deal with it since you're always the one to make sure I go to bed." Donny remembered the first two weeks with her, when they all thought she was just a stray, wounded wolf. She would come here to make sure he would go to bed, even after he had fallen asleep on the keyboard.

Cadence exhaled slowly into a sigh, a slight smile. "I'm still doing it, I just.." She paused, looking around the room before spotting Klunk easily making his way towards her. She kneeled down to pick him up, wincing as she straightened up. She turned her attention back to Donny. "Can you keep a secret, Don?"

Donny arched an eyebrow ridge. "Depends on the secret. If it will cause harm to my family, then no. Otherwise yes." He stated frowning as she nodded and her features turned solemn.

Cadence looked down at Klunk, listening to the low purr as she rubbed his ears and scratched underneath his chin. She mentally shook her head, she would tell him _that_, but she could tell him another. She looked at Donny. "You know because of your mutated genes, you're able to heal faster than the normal human being." Seeing him nod, she continued. "Well, if you took a blood test from me, you would see nothing wrong. I would have the same human genetics as any other. However.." She paused, using a free hand to pull at the white bandages.

"Shifting into the wolf form helps the healing process, but I've never seen it speed up like that before." Cadence finally tore at the bandage, shreds of it falling to the ground. Where was once a bloody mess of stretched stitches, there was now a clean spot. It was if she had never been shot. She watched as Donny's jaw loosened, dropping it as he leaned forward for further inspection.

"That's incredible." Donny looked up at Cadence's face before brushing a finger over where the bullet wound was at. There was a faint scar, but otherwise it looked like that area had been unscathed. "Maybe it's that training you've been doing." He leaned back into his chair, watching her carefully.

"Spiritual training. I've heard stories that it is possible for the spirit host to be able to merge their spirit with the Guardian's. I've never seen it happen, I've never even heard it happen with Takaia." She saw the worry in Donny's eyes and she gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry, I'll still be the same. I'll just have the perks of a Guardian, like now, except more.. _powerful_." Cadence looked back down at Klunk. "I've never heard that it would change a person's personality. After all, my spirit is compatible with Takaia. We're the same."

Donny let her words sink in and he stared at her in amazement. "Is that why?" He trailed off when she looked at him sadly.

"My temper. Yeah." Cadence closed her eyes. "I'm scared, Donny."

...

"Well this is something I thought I'd never see." Raphael crossed his arms over his chest. Donny was late for training, and the genius knew better than to be late. He and his brother had gone searching and they found him _and_ Cadence asleep in the lab, several empty cups were scattered across the floor. He shook his head at the sight, not bothering to hold back the chuckle.

Donny was resting his head on his arms over the board while Cadence was curled up on her chair, one foot hanging off the arm of the chair while her head rested on her arm that was resting on the other arm of her chair. Klunk was in his spot of sleeping curled up against her stomach.

Mikey rubbed the top of his head, watching as Cadence's foot twitched before hearing the faint snore from Donny. He looked at Leo who looked just as surprised as he felt. He felt himself grin as he thought of an idea and it was typical that he watched his two older brother shake their heads as they stepped back. Wanting nothing to do with his idea. He waved a hand at them as he stalked between the two chairs, quietly clearing his throat.

"WAKE UP!" Mikey reached the top of his lungs and he got several reactions. Donny jolting awake, jumping to his feet and with his bo staff in hand, he managed to smack Mikey on the back of his head. Yet what Cadence did made him wish he never startled her.

With swift movement that would put Leo to shame. Cadence wrapped her arms around Klunk, leaping up the in the air, backflipping behind the chair she was sleeping on before slamming the bottom of her foot. The impact sent the chair shooting at Mikey and connecting. She kept herself crouched on the ground, an arm holding Klunk to her, and watched Mikey fall into the moat that surrounded the lab with a big splash. Her glare softened, turning to face the laughter that erupted from the two eldest turtles. She looked back at the moat, standing up and walked over next to Donny to where Mikey had disappeared under the water.

"Nice shot." Donny looked at Cadence before looking down at the water as Mikey surfaced.

"Soccer." Cadence stated simply before looking over at Donny as he sputtered with laughter. She looked down at Mikey, letting go of Klunk before holding at hand out to Mikey. She began wishing she didn't.

Mikey took hold of Cadence's hand and pulled her in with as much force as he could muster, wasn't a lot after getting attacked by a leather chair on wheels. He laughed, however, when Cadence connected with water and began rushing to remove himself from the water. A useless motive when Cadence jumped out of the water, soaking wet and her eyes shooting daggers in his direction. With a weak laugh, he waved at her. "Morning."


	15. Chapter 15

"So Liam has a kid?" Raphael looked up at Cadence just as he lifted the bar over his head. When he overheard her tell Liam to go home last night, he almost dropped when she mentioned that Liam should go home to his son.

"Yeah, he does. He's a good kid, too." Cadence put a hand underneath the bar to help steady it before Raphael lowered the bar to his chest. She glanced back at the weights and nearly shook her head; she was surprised every time she was his watcher.

Seeing her smile, Raphael focused his eyes on the bar in his hands. "You like him?"

"The kid? Or do you mean Liam?" Cadence took her hand away from the bar. There was a hint of hesitation in Raphael's expression before it went away. She placed her hands on the handles before Raphael could place the bar on them. "His name is James, he's a good kid. Calls me Auntie Cade." She leaned forward slightly, looking straight down at him. "And I'd like to keep it that way." She took a step back, her hands dropping to her side and she watched Raphael place the bar back in it's spot on the bench press.

Raphael rolled his shoulders, sitting up and swinging both legs over to one side and he watched her come over to stand in front of him. He kept silent as she stood in front of him, folding her arms in front of her loosely. He looked her over. Bandages and bruises were gone, scars took the places of the fatal wounds she had collected from the past few days. Thanks to her workout attire, a red sports bra and black shorts, he could see the majority of her former wounds. Unintentionally he reached out, smoothing a thumb across the faded pink scar across her ribs. The first wound he remembered her having, the one that brought her to them. Fate had a screwy way of putting people together.

He sighed, he always noticed it, but he would always push it away. Her skin was a caramel color due to her Native American heritage, black hair, five fingers, the list goes on. She was human, they both knew it, and he wasn't. He was green, three fingers, and a shell. Sure he had the physic of a human, just take away the shell, give him external organs, and make him her skin color. He didn't have hair, and he was perfectly fine with it. There were a lot of men out in the world with bald heads.

They always joked late at night when Cadence would sneak into his room, laughing at what he and his brothers would look like if they turned human. Emphasis on the _if_. Truth was, nobody knew if it was possible they could turn human. They even laughed if she got exposed, describing that she would be a mutated wolf. The real living Wolfman, or in the case, wolf girl. They go silent when Cadence would mention that she would become for feral and try to eat them, until they both would nearly fall out of the hammock from laughing hysterically.

Raphael opened his eyes when he felt her touch, her fingers brushing the back of his neck and he took quick notice that she was closer. A lot closer. He found himself with his arms wrapped around her waist, with her standing between his knees. She felt her hands draped around the back of his neck, finally looking up at her. He saw her smile before she leaned forward, resting her forehead against his.

"I'm here." Cadence whispered, pressing her lips against his temple. She closed her eyes when she heard the sigh and she tried to stay calm. "In another life, but right now I can't."

"I know." Raphael kept his arms around her. In that instant, their moment came crumbling down on them when they were both startled by Liam calling out Cadence's name. Except Raphael knew Liam wasn't looking for her, he had already found her. It was also quite amusing, Cadence had turned her back to him as if guarding him from Liam's outburst.

"What are you doing?" Liam snapped, looking from Cadence to what was seen of Raphael. She was blocking his view of the red banded turtle. "Did you kiss him?"

"And if I did?" Cadence lifted her chin, giving Liam a challenging look as he stalked over to where she stood, but only stopped a few paces away.

"He's not human!" Liam pointed at Raphael sitting quietly behind her. He felt anger, and a feeling of jealousy rise in him. He always figured Cadence would be with him, and like a fool, he fell for her.

"If you have noticed, _Liam_, neither am I!" Cadence snapped, storming off towards him. "Look at me! I haven't been human for years. Sure as hell I look like it. If I let a fucking doctor come near me and do a blood test, they'll see I have the same _fucking_ genetics as the human race."

"But you're not like him! What makes you think you'll be able to have children if you hook up with him?" Liam shook his head, his hands thrown up in the air. "Do I really have to smack some sense into you, cause I will. You and I both know it." Liam snapped before his eyes widening a second sooner before Raphael barreled into him.

"Don't you _ever_ threaten to raise your hand at her! _Ever_!" Raphael snapped, gripping onto the front of Liam's shirt as he slammed the human against the wall. "And you know what really pisses me off? What makes you fucking worth it? How the hell are you worthy of her?"

"Because I know her." Liam bit each word out through gritted teeth, slamming the palm of his hands against Raphael's plastron. He watched as Raphael barely stumbled back, but it was enough time for him to move into a fighting stance. This was a moment they both had been waiting for, both he and Raph knew it.

"Just because you know her doesn't mean that you think you two are meant for each other." Raphael growled, dodging a swift kick from Liam. He sparred with Cadence enough to understand the kickboxing style Liam was using. He moved into his own stance, blocking Liam's attacks.

"Guys." Cadence took a step toward them before being jerked back. She looked over her shoulder to see Mikey. She couldn't help but frown when the orange banded turtle shook his head. With concern, she looked back at the two fighters and both held each other's ground well.

"They're gonna run each other to the ground, Mikey."

"Yeah, but look at Raph." Mikey pointed to the hot tempered turtle. Raphael's features oozed with anger but he was trying hard to control himself. "You don't want to step between Raph and Liam, right now." Mikey let go of Cadence's arm, sitting down on the bench press.

Cadence watched Raphael, worry filled her veins. She looked at Liam, so focused on just trying to win the bout with Raphael. It was futile. Next to Leo, Raphael was a passionate fighter and when he focused, he was deadly. Liam was one of the top fighters in the city, though. "I don't want this, Mikey."

"How many times are you gonna say she's human?" Raphael swung a right hook, connecting with Liam's shoulder. "I know that! I know I can't have her, but that doesn't mean you have to go on bragging about it. Rubbing it in my face." Raphael growled leaning back as Liam threw a high kick.

"I figured you needed several reminders. The way you kept looking at her, earns you another reminder." Liam jumped, leaping over Raphael's leg. Growling when Raphael lifted his arms in front of his face, blocking Liam's roundhouse kick.

"I don't need you reminding me." Raphael backflipped away from Liam several times, just as Liam was charging after him. With precise timing, Raphael landed on his feet before pushing off and slamming his shoulder into Liam's stomach. He listened as Liam grunted when they hit the ground, but he didn't bother to hesitate afterwards. He rolled off of Liam, jumping to his feet before taking a few steps back.

"I'm quite tired of you pushing my buttons! I'm even more tired of you pissing Cadence off with your poor choice of words. She's not yours and she's not mine. Hell, she's not even _property_! So stop saying that she's yours." Raphael growled, glancing over at Cadence before looking down at Liam.

Cadence couldn't help but smile, looking away from Raphael to see Leo and Donny by the entrance. She scent Splinter nearby, but she didn't see him. She spotted Casey and April behind Leo before she turned to look at Raphael.

"Cadence?" Liam stood up, holding onto his rib cage.

"I love you Liam, but you're like an older brother. Raph has a point, too." Cadence looked away from Liam. "You accepted me with an open mind, but you refuse them."

"Oh I accepted them, I just don't accept him." Liam pointed at Raphael but that just got an aggravated growl from Raphael.

"Jealousy is a powerful thing." Cadence shook her head and walked past him, heading her way out of the room. "I'm so tired of this bullshit. I've dealt with enough drama in high school." She mumbled as she maneuvered her way past Leo and the others.

"Maybe you should take some time to think things over." Raphael returned the glare Liam shot at him. He sighed, trying to extinguish the fire that had built up. "Look, I don't like you, but for Cadence. I can deal with you." Raphael shook his head before leaving Liam to standing in the middle of the room by himself.

Coming up next to his brothers, Mikey followed in suit behind him, he looked at Leo. "She probably ran off again." He watched as his older brother nodded in affirmative.

"Go find her, make sure she doesn't go kill herself by going topside." Leo motioned for Raphael to go but stopped when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

"No. Let me. I need to talk to her." Liam walked towards them, keeping eye contact with Leo. His shoulders relaxed when he got the sign of approval from the blue banded turtle. He avoided looking at Raphael as he made his way past them.

When Liam was out of sight and earshot, Mikey placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "Dude, you gonna be alright?"

"I've had worse arguments and worse fights." Raphael shot his brother a quick grin, taking a glance at Leo who seemed to smile in return. He looked over at Casey and rolled his eyes before seeing the the smile of approval from April. Of course.

...

Mikey stared at the entrance of their lair, and instead of seeing a door closed, he watched Cadence and Liam playing. Cadence desperately trying to shut the door to prevent Liam from entering. He stared with some confusion, but the confusion soon fell away when Cadence quickly leapt away from the door and down the stairs.

"Mikey! Help!" Cadence bolted past the orange banded turtle just as Liam darted through the entry. She didn't bother to look behind her, she was too busy being focused on escaping Liam's arms.

"Do I want to know how they went from Cadence tearing Liam's throat out to Liam chasing Cadence?" Donny watched as Cadence bolted across the catwalk above the lab, seeing Liam hot on her tail. He looked over at Leo to see him shrug.

"I guess they finally had an understanding?" Leo watched as they disappeared into a different room. He looked over at Donny, shrugging. "They've always been close."

"Liam!" Cadence laughed as Liam tackled her just before she dodged the entryway of her room. However, the force of the tackle brought them both rolling into her room. Laughter filled the empty space, just as they filled the floor space of her room.

Liam finally let go of Cadence, rolling onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Calming the laughter before rubbing his eyes. He glanced over as Cadence sat up, wincing when she slugged his thigh. "Easy now."

"Oh, please. You've had it worse." Cadence rolled her eyes. She watched as he lifted his wrist, checking the time on his watch. "What time is it?"

"James will be getting out of school soon. I should be leaving to pick him up." Liam sat up before pulling away from Cadence when she smiled.

"You're such a good daddy." Cadence teased, as she stood up. She held out a hand, assisting Liam to his feet.

"I try." Liam shrugged. "But it's good to know someone still has faith in me." He laughed when she shot him a concerning glare. "I'm kidding."

Cadence shook her head as she walked with him out of her room. She walked in silence as they both made their way towards the entrance. She was surprised they hadn't came across any of the turtles, or at least anyone. She had caught their scents around them, but it was obvious that they didn't want to interfere. Klunk, however, was different.

Cadence caught the cat brushing against her ankles and she easily picked up the cat. She looked up at Liam when she felt his hand against her arm. "Should I be expecting an outrageous between you and Raph anytime soon?"

"No. I'll personally make sure of it." Liam assured, lifting a finger and letting the orange cat smell his finger. He hadn't realized that they had already entered the are where the entrance of the lair was located. After getting the o,k from the cat, he gave Klunk a little scratch on the chin. "You'll give me a ring when you come up with a plan to take down the Hunters, right?"

Cadence opened her mouth but closed it when Liam hardened his gaze, turning his normally calm, green eyes into daggers. With a sigh, she nodded. "Of course."

Liam nodded, giving Klunk one last scratch before bring that hand up to Cadence's check, brushing away strands of hair. He chuckled lightly when he saw her scowl. "I'll behave, promise." He gave her a wave before opening the door that led out of the lair before shutting the door behind him.

Cadence stared at the closed door, glancing down at Klunk as he gave her a mew. She smiled softly, using one finger to scratch his chin and cheek. Keeping her eyes focused on the small creature she held, she turned around to sit on the steps of the metal stairs. "You think Mikey would kill me if I stole you away?"

Feeling eyes on her, she tore her eyes away from Klunk only to see Raphael a few steps below her, his right foot resting on one step in front of him. Both his arms resting on his knee, leaning forward. She watched as he tilted his head before outstretching a hand towards Klunk.

"You plan on going somewhere?" Raphael inquired, bringing his eyes to meet hers. He let Klunk rub his cheek against his hand, almost smiling when Cadence had that fire in her eyes. She was up to something.

"I'm thinking about going out for a run. Would you and your brothers like to join me?" Cadence tilted her head with her inquiry. His eyes lit up but despite that look, his features held a frown. "I've been down here for several days. I think it is safe to go on the rooftops."

Raphael spotted Cadence tilt her head just before he looked over his shoulder. Seeing no one, he nodded. "Yeah, I'll go ask to see if they want to. I have a feeling they wont deny the offer." He turned back to face Cadence and watched as her eyes lit up with excitement. Showing the little compassion that he had difficulty showing, he reached out, placing a hand against her cheek. "In another life." He muttered.

"What?" Cadence barely had time to let the words out before she felt Raphael's lips press against her own. It was a featherlight touch, but it was enough just to send her emotions into overdrive. She hadn't known she closed her eyes, but she opened them just as Raphael pulled back.

"I'm sorry." Raphael bowed his head, avoiding her searching eyes. He eventually felt himself having to look at her, her hand cupping his chin. The excitement in her eyes, but it was replaced by compassion and understanding.

"No you're not." Cadence dropped her hand, looking down as Klunk leapt from her lap before turning her attention back to Raphael. "And it's okay."


	16. Chapter 16

Everything about the night was perfect. The waning moon high above in the sky gave the rooftops of New York little light while below the buildings shining lights gave the streets life. The breeze brought the scents of autumn arriving to the city. What made the night even more perfect was the laughter that filled the once silent air.

Upon the rooftops of Manhattan, laughter followed the shadowy silhouettes the leapt from rooftop to rooftop, gliding down the power lines. Even then, the silhouettes would banter, challenging as they would backflip, somersault through the air in a showy fashion. In the run, four of the silhouettes seemed to be chasing another form, a smaller form. That form would jump just head of the other four, though it would shift from one form to another. Currently, it was in the form of a wolf and if it could laugh, this one would.

"Honestly, if we play capture the flag again. I vote we keep Cadence from playing." Mkey looked over at Donny who nodded in agreement. Mikey looked ahead of them, watching Cadence leap and bound around vent shafts and chimneys. Wrapped around her right foreleg was the primary focus of the game, a yellow bandana.

"You know, I think she's laughing at us." Leo glanced over at Raphael who ran grumbling beside him. He couldn't blame him, Cadence was dodging every attack they made. They needed a new plan since running her into the ground was a pointless one. He held up a hand, coming to a stop with his brothers beside him, though watched as Cadence disappeared.

"We need a plan. She's too fast." Donny leaned over, placing his hands on his knees as he tried catching is breath.

"Tell me about it." Raphael growled but he shared a grin with his younger brother. "You didn't share any coffee with her before we left, did you?"

"Hey, Don. Does she still have that tracking device on? The one you placed on the collar?" Leo asked stiffening when he saw a shadow bolt by them. He frowned when he heard a clang as something landed in front of them.

"Not anymore." Donny leaned over further to pick up the device. He shook his head as he looked at his brothers. "At least she has the collar on."

"Okay, so we can't hear her or see her. How the shell do we find her?" MIkey gave them all a bewildered look. For all he knew, Cadence would end up breaking the record of fifteen minutes with that flag.

"Well she's gonna have to stand still eventually." Raphael looked at Mikey before looking at Donny. "Too bad you didn't bring those night vision goggles."

"Guys, we have to think like her. Think about it, she's been running for years." Leo interrupted them, catching all of their attention. He watched as they all stood there, thinking things over. His own mind began wandering, rethinking the conversations he had with Cadence on survival. His eyes narrowed when Raphael began swiveling his head around, searching.

Raphael broke away from their makeshift circle and walked towards the edge of the building they were standing on. His eyes squinted, reading the street sign; he couldn't help but chuckle. "I think I know where she's going, if she's not already there."

Raphael recognized the street name, which wasn't surprising, remembering the area Cadence mentioned. He mentioned that he was interested in going there, but he knew his brothers and himself were gonna be screwed. Hardly a chance to be able to find her, that area was her turf.

"Care to inform the class?" Mikey inquired, watching his older brother turn to face him. A look of humor plastered onto his features.

"The zoo." Raphael stated as he crossed his arms over his plastron. He nearly laughed at the look of misery showed onto their faces, it matched his feeling.

"She took us to the _zoo_?" Donny looked at his older brother in bewilderment before turning his gaze to Leo who started chuckling.

Leo shook his head, he should've Cadence would've done something like that. Taking them out of their comfort zone in the Central Park, Manhattan, only to bring them to an area she was familiar with.

"At least that explains why she said to take the truck."

...

Cadence stalked quietly off the path of the zoo, letting her feet sink into the cool earth. She couldn't help but sigh in relaxation but knew that it wouldn't last long. The boys would find out where she was hiding and then come wreck havoc with her in the zoo. Of course, all unintentionally. For some unknown reason, the zoo had always felt like home; a place where she felt like she belonged. Course, being locked up in a cage for the rest of her life wasn't in her future. It was the wildlife that resided behind the glass walls and cages.

She cringed each time her collar made a quiet tinkle, there was nothing the tag could clang against except for the metal ring it was attached to. Then again, she was never too worried because the sounds of the animals and life surrounded her.

Cadence froze in her spot, her ears straining to catch the sound that had made her muscles freeze. She smiled as she crouched down, delving herself deeper into the shadowy ground, watching several large figures walk along the path. Since they had finally arrived, she had to be careful. So at that moment, she reached back and unbuckled the collar. She would have to move fast.

"Okay, Raph, we're here. Now what makes you think she's here?" Leo looked over at his younger brother, watching Raphael as the hot head began taking in the surroundings.

"Cadence mentioned it was her favorite hiding spot back when she used to live in this area. I mentioned that I thought it'd be cool to go to the zoo, I mean, we never got to go to one." Raphael looked at Leo, watching his older brother freeze as he did himself. The sound of tinkling filled the quiet air and they watched as a multicolored collar land in front of them.

"It came from that way!" Mikey bolted before bothering to let his brothers follow him. He ran off the path, running down a small slope before standing in the middle of a small green area. He can understand why Cadence would've stayed in this spot before bolting. The area was bathed in shadows. Trusting his gut, he kneeled down and pressed a hand against the ground before looking around.

"Hey Mikey."

"Shut it, Raph." Mikey snapped as he looked over at his brothers. He ignored their odd stares and focused back onto the footprint.

During their times practicing with the skateboard, Cadence would teach him in the ways of tracking in return. Tracking in the city would be difficult, but with a ground that could leave an imprint, that could be quite simple. Have to let your mind go blank, let the surroundings flow through your senses. It was something Leo had mentioned when he was with the Ancient One, but Cadence's way of describing it made more sense.

Mikey did just as Cadence instructed, letting his mind go blank and thoughts flow. Looking back down at the footprint, Mikey looked to his left and found another one. The based on the foot design, Cadence ran off in that direction. He couldn't help but grin as he looked at his brothers. "She ran this way."

"And how do you know?" Donny came up beside Mikey, kneeling down beside him. He frowned when Mikey pointed at the unseeing ground until he touched it. He felt the imprint and looked at Mikey with a surprised expression. "And since when did you know how to track?"

"Cadence taught me." Mikey stood up and ran off in the direction where the footprints led. He didn't have to look behind him to see that his brothers were following him. When they left the shadows and onto a more lighted path, Mikey looked around before stopping. Nearly screaming when a blurry shadow bolted by him, soft fur tickling his calf.

"She's toying with us." Leo stated, an obvious statement at that. He watched as the blur flew by him, only this time she put more pressure against his leg, making him stumble forward.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." Raphael grumbled sidestepping when the shadow flew by him. It was then he spotted Cadence stop, looking over her shoulder as her tail swung side to side. He had to admit, this was definitely a challenge especially when Cadence was gone from sight.

"Well at least we know she's having fun." Donny stared at the spot where Cadence once stood before she jumped off the path. He looked over at his brothers before joining them in their run after their companion.

Cadence cut through another greenery, running up a slope this time before finding herself onto another path. She had to admit, she was tired. Keeping her steps light, Cadence found another spot delved in shadows. Only this time, it was by the lion exhibit and on the off beaten path. Pressing herself against a tree, wrapping the shadows around herself, she curled up. Her ears pricking forward at the sound of several running footsteps.

"Okay, first rooftops now the zoo. I'm so beat." Mikey complained, it wasn't unusual but Cadence's footprints began to disappear and he wasn't able to track them. He didn't have the nose or hearing of Cadence, so he was at a loss until further training.

"Look, the tracks ended here. So she's around here somewhere." Leo looked around, his mind going back into his first plan. Thinking like Cadence. The thought must've came across his brothers minds as well. He spun around at the sound of quiet shuffling and let out a sigh at the sight of a squirrel scrounging around the dirt path. He stared blankly as the squirrel froze and stared back, before running off with haste.

"I'm gonna be really ticked off if she's back in the truck." Raphael muttered, following Leo's gaze to the the disappearing squirrel.

"I doubt it. As much fun as she's having, she's probably extremely tired. So she could be staying in one spot." Donny pointed out, figuring out where Cadence could be hiding.

"Great, she's pulling a Leo." Mikey muttered before shooting a look at his eldest brother; sighing as the eldest gave him a sheepish grin.

"That's it!" Donny snapped his fingers, catching all of his brothers attention. "She's been learning Ninjitsu from Master Splinter. Also, learning from us." Donny looked at his siblings. "Not only we need to think like her, but she's thinking like us. She's pulling a Leo." He pointed at Leo.

"What would Leo do? Mixed with the mind of a survivor." Raphael placed his fists on his hips as he looked at Leo before watching Mikey walk up to a sign.

"Well, we're all survivors." Donny pointed out but understood what Raphael meant. Cadence was constantly on the run, avoiding the Spirit Hunters ever since they found out she was the current owner of Takaia. He looked down at the special collar he made for Cadence when they all thought she was just a stray wolf. Cadence had merged all of their strategies into her own way. "She's testing herself against us."

"Alright, Fearless. You know the shadows, where would you hide?" Raphael kept his eyes on Mikey before sending a quick glance at their eldest.

"Well, we all stick to the shadows. So that's what she's doing, but she's not backtracking any of her steps." Leo looked at Raphael, following his gaze over to Mikey. "Normally when she runs off, she hides up in the trees, but that would be too obvious. So she'll be on the ground. For all we know, she could be hiding in plain sight." Leo turned his eyes to ground level, looking for a thick shadow that would easily stand out.

"You forget, Leo. Cadence is all black. Even when she's running around as a human. She's wearing that black costume." Raphael pointed out before watching as Mikey walked back into their makeshift circle.

"Dudes, her eyes glow." Mikey turned to face the purple banded turtle. "Remember when we found her humming in the dojo after screaming at Liam and Raph?" He paused, waiting for Donny's memory to click and smiled when the third eldest eye's widened.

"We didn't see her in the dojo, but there was little light from where we stood. With the right light, her eyes were glowing." Mikey continued as he looked at the two eldest of the four. "I'm not sure if you guys had noticed it, but her eyes glow when she's running around as a wolf. I found that out when we first had her for those two weeks. Scared the hell out of me."

"Okay, so we have glowing eyes, on the ground, and she's in the shadows. She's also thinking like us." Donny counted on his fingers, shaking his head when finished. "That's really not enough for us to go on. Raph, did she say anything else?"

"Well, her favorite exhibit was the lion. Said that the male lion would make a barking sound that could be heard pretty much throughout the whole park." Raphael gave him a shrug. "But it'd be too obvious."

"And that what makes it the perfect hiding spot. So far we've ran past bisons, birds, and tigers." Leo looked at Mikey. "Where are we now?"

"From the sign, we're at the Red Panda. The lion exhibit is in that direction." Mikey pointed behind Leo, instantly following when Leo bolted. He felt Raphael's and Donny's presence beside him more than seeing them. He knew his brothers and himself were on the same track, but it was just a guess that Cadence would be by the lion exhibit. A lucky guess if they were right.

Silence hung between the brothers but Raphael and Leo, being the masters at hand signals, kept each other and their siblings aware of the surroundings. They eventually came across, what the sign said, a Somba Village.

Raphael, wrapping his hand around Mikey's mask ends, made sure that the youngest didn't bolt to go sight seeing. Saying the buildings were probably locked and that Cadence wouldn't be inside. However, feeling irritated when Donny sent him an apologetic smile.

"I taught her how to pick a lock if she got stuck in a situation with locked doors and/or cages."

That sent Leo off, motioning for his brothers to investigate. They were of course, close to the African plain area, so Cadence could have possibly hidden out in this spot. He, however, gave Raphael the usual glare to release Mikey. Nodding in approval when he did so, Leo went off searching the perimeter of the village.

Donny let out an aggravated sigh. He preferred when Cadence toyed with them instead of hiding in a spot. Like the warehouse Casey took them to, also the home of the rats and the monsters, the place was filled with endless hiding spots. Only that time, Mikey was captured.

Mikey closed his eyes, placing his forehead against a wall. Ever door he checked was either locked, or the room was empty. Cadence was nowhere to be found in the Somba Village. Slowly, he made his way back to the center of the village, meeting up with his older brothers.

"Any luck?" Leo asked.

"If we did, you'd hear a lot of shoutin'. If Mikey found her, there'd be a lot of screamin'. Raphael snapped, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Alright, lets go check out the lions." Donny motioned for his brothers to follow, making a left onto the path.

To their right was the exhibit of the African plains. Antelopes, Giraffes, even Zebra's wandered in the dark. Out of the group, Donny and Mikey slowed from their run and stood at the gates. They watched as a Giraffe wandered over in their direction. Raphael and Leo both stopped, turning to face their younger brothers.

"Think Leo will let me have one?" Mikey pointed to a Zebra, nearly laughing when he caught Leo's stern look.

"Come on, lets go." Raphael motioned his brothers, not bothering to look over his shoulder to see if they were following. As angry as he seemed, he was starting to worry. They were miles away from the Spirit Hunters, their headquarters located in downtown New York. Yet, that didn't stop the knot in his stomach. As he came across the lion exhibit, he can see why she chose that as her hiding spot. "Well I found her."

Leo, coming up beside Raphael with their youngest siblings, followed Raphael's gaze into the lion exhibit. His eyes widened at the sight, Cadence had somehow jumped over the confounds of the exhibit and was now lounging about with the head of a male lion resting on her lap.

"Whoa." Mikey felt that if his jaw wasn't connected, it would have fell to the ground. He felt his body freeze when he found himself caught by her gaze. His eyes watched with curiosity when she looked away, speaking quietly to the large animal. The large animal lifted it's head from her lap, and Cadence was free and standing.

Cadence watched as the male lion stood up beside her, nuzzling her hand before turning around and wandered off. She gave the lion a smile before looking at where the turtles stood, she gave them a wave before running off into the building. She shouldn't have been surprised to find Leo when she exited the building. She still yelped in surprise, slamming the door just as he reached for her.

"Okay, another exit." Cadence spun around in almost a full circle, slamming the door shut again with her foot before running off. She kept the lights off, and for once she felt like a mouse. She had heard the boys run into the building, but she could only hear three pairs of feet. That concerned her. She managed to find another exit, running off into the dark night and slamming herself against Raphael's plastron.

Raphael wasn't entirely surprised when Cadence ran into him, but he was surprised enough when Cadence hit him with enough force, they both fell over. Laughter engulfed both of them as the three other brothers jumped onto them. "We got you, now!"

"Yep, and I'm unable to breathe." Cadence gritted through her teeth, she was stuck between Raphael and Leo, then Donny, and Mikey sitting casually on the top of the dog pile. Or in this case, a turtle pile. She sighed when Leo shifted but twitched when he touched a certain spot on her side.

"Oh, well this is interesting." Leo muttered, his head resting beside hers and he couldn't help but grin when he saw Cadences eyes widened. He caught Raph's eye and shared a grin.

Cadence stiffened, Raphael's hands held hers to her side and then Leo was poking at her side. She tried to hold it back, hold back the laughter that had been building up. "No. Don't. Leo, stop it." Cadence rested her forehead on Raphael's plastron, quivering as she started laughing, squirming desperately trying to get free.

"Oh I don't think so." Donny watched as both Leo and Raphael tormented her. He began feeling the laughter through Leo and he began laughing as well.

Mikey looked down at his brothers, wondering what was going on below him and saw Leo tickling Cadence while Raphael held her still. He grinned and shook his head. "And you guys say I torment Cadence too much." His voice was drowned out by the laughter emitting from his older brothers and Cadence.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mikey's Last Night**

"So does everyone understand the plan?" Leo looked at the group in front of him. Donny stood beside Casey and April; Casey with his vigilante gear. To the left of April, Cadence was trapped between Mikey and Raphael, Liam standing behind Cadence. Of course, their shifter didn't looked pleased in the slightest.

"Leo, we've gone over the plans for three days." Mikey spoke up, speaking for everyone. He, himself, had the plans so imbedded in his brain, he couldn't forget a detail even if he wanted to.

"Can never be too careful, Mikey." Cadence glanced at Mikey, smiling inwardly at his determined look. For a month, Cadence ignored and brushed aside their pleas to assist her. Even now she didn't want them to put themselves in danger. She wanted them here, safe in the confines of their home.

"If it were up to us, you'd stay here." Raphael glanced down at Cadence before looking at Leo. He saw the reason behind her none-to-pleased look, she didn't want them to help her still. Yet she succumbed to Leo's demands. He gave his brother a firm nod. "We're ready, when do we go?"

"Tomorrow." Leo looked over at Donny and for once that night, Leo let himself relax when the genius gave him a thumbs up. "Tomorrow night we leave."

"Now then, you all should get some rest." Splinter placed a gently hand on Leo's forearm, yet knew his words were in vain.

Mikey took that moment to grab Cadence's hand before anyone else could and pulled her out of the lab. He ignored the protests as he pulled Cadence away from everyone, being glad when Cadence finally shooed them off. Cadence had told him that she made a time frame to spend with everyone. He was the first on her list and he didn't want to waste a single second.

Cadence tried to keep herself from laughing, instead, she tried keeping up with Mikey so he wasn't pulling her along. She knew very well where he was taking her, out of the lair. Of course, not without grabbing the two skateboards.

When they arrived at their usual spot, Mikey's favorite sewer pipe, Mikey let his grasp on Cadence's hand loosened. He didn't let go, however. He like that feeling, knowing she was near and safe from harm. Unlike Raphael, Mikey saw Cadence differently. She was his unborn sister, and one he swore to protect. Being the big brother, he had the excuse to teach her things that were, in his words, outrageous. Skateboarding through a sewer pipe for example. Not to mention that she could understand him as a person.

"Mikey?" Cadence tilted her head, moving around so that she was standing in front of him. She was curious as she saw Mikey in deep thought, staring intently down the sewer tunnel. When she tugged his hand, she relaxed when he gave her that usual goofy smile.

"Sorry, was just rethinking the test." Mikey stated, nearly laughing when Cadence rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to noob it down, are ya? I'm able to do everything you taught me in these past two weeks." Cadence tugged on his hand again. "Just don't expect me to do a handstand on the board."

Mikey couldn't help but laugh. On more than one occasion, she would mock his complaining streak. Right then just happened to be one, hitting the right note with a whine. It was one of the reasons why he enjoyed her company, they teased each other in a way that was slightly different from his brothers. They would tease to make fun; Cadence teased to poke fun then roll around and laugh with him.

"Nah, I'm not changing it. Just do the route I showed you. Including all the three-sixties and kickflips, jump and grinds-"

"Please tell me you said jump and not bump?" Cadence interrupted as she held still, both hands behind her head as she tied a hairband around her hair in a ponytail. From the blush rising on his cheeks, Cadence assumed Mikey did say 'jump'.

"And if I did?" Mikey raised an eyebrow ridge, leaning forward as he came down to her level of height. He couldn't help the grin as Cadence's cheeks go darker.

"Well then, I'd like to inquire how the hell I'm gonna be to bump and grind on a skateboard. While I'm moving, might I add." Cadence dropped her hand to her hips, letting the thick ponytail fall down her right shoulder. Based on the look on Mikey's features, she shook her head.

"You're a terrible flirt, and don't try it on me." Cadenc e dropped her skateboard down next to Mikey's. While Mikey's board was a solid orange, hers was a solid black with neon colors of blue, red, purple, and orange splashed onto it. It's obvious who did the paint job, after all, there was more orange.

"I'm not a terrible flirt." Mikey straightened, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then again, I'm the good looking one, so I don't have to be a fantastic flirt." Mikey grinned, yet it faltered when Cadence rolled by on her skateboard.

"Alright Mr. Goodlookin', why don't you make sure I don't fall on my ass." Cadence looked over her shoulder, Mikey's form shrinking with each inch she rolled. She laughed as he shouted in protest and came after her on his own board.

From months of practice followed by years, Mikey went from running to placing the skateboard underneath him in a swift motion. The momentum of the quick run pushed him forward, making him closer to Cadence yet still a safe distance away.

As he came closer to Cadence, Mikey noticed a major difference in the way she rode the skateboard. She wasn't stiff; her posture was relaxed and he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. He bent his knees in the slightest, watching with curiosity when she followed in suit. Looking over her shoulder and gave him a wink before slamming a foot down, pushing her forward. Mikey couldn't help but follow in chase.

Cadence let out a cheer, lifting the board in a small jump. She had the chance for an ollie, but she wanted to gain more speed. Despite the orange banded turtle beside her with laughter echoing in her ears, she heard his words in her head. She kept those words of advice as she glanced at him.

Those words exploded when Mikey did a kickflip; Cadence responding to his with one of her own. She shot a grin in his direction, pride filling her up. Granted, she always felt safe with Mikey beside her. Pushing her defensives down and run on adrenaline. Adrenaline being the motor that drove her to do the things that Mikey did.

This time, when Cadence hit a ramp, she threw in a trick. Crouching down, she grabbed the bottom of her board in mid-air, pulling off a three-sixty. The landing gave her a jolt of momentum, pushing her just ahead of the orange banded turtle. That was when the test, and the game, truly began.

"Come on, Cadence!" I know you can do better than that!" Mikey shouted, slamming his foot on the ground a couple time to catch up with Cadence again. He nearly jumped for joy when she sent him a feral smile, an acceptance to his challenge.

Mikey took note of the speed she was at, and occasionally riding up the side of the sewer pipe as if she had been doing this for years. Up ahead, two railings appeared on both sides of the sewer along and he shot a glance at Cadence. He watched as Cadence gave him a nod before he moved to the opposite side of the pipe.

As if they had been in a dance recital, the two skaters jumped in time, grinding their boards on the steel rails that lined the pathways of the current sewer pipe. Both of them sliding backwards with ease before pulling a one-eighty, grinding as they faced forward. When the rail ended, the two jumped pulling off a heelflip.

Cadence hadn't realized she had been holding her breath, finally letting it go loose when she landed and didn't loose her balance. She glanced over at Mikey and gave him a trembling thumbs up, "Am I done?"

Mikey couldn't help but laugh, returning her thumbs up with one of his own. Except that his was more enthused. He couldn't help the pride that built up within him. They were on their third week, the first week of the second month with them.

"We're almost done! You can do it." Mikey pointed towards the end of the pipe, showing the end where the majority of powerbars and gatorades lay scattered, mostly empty. He motioned her towards him, watching as Cadence joined him in the center of the sewer. Taking her hand he gave her a wink.

"Want to try that one trick?" Mikey asked, slowing the pace of the boards and saw Cadence nod hesitantly. With a smile, he reached forward and ruffled her hair. "If I knew you couldn't do it, I wouldn't ask. Plus, I'll be right here."

Cadence nodded, slamming her foot down with Mikey, keeping in sync with him as they moved faster across the ground. Keeping her body sideways, she faced Mikey fully grabbing both of his outstretched hands. With the balance she learned to ride with, she leaned forward, turning the board as Mikey kicked his away and spun her around him. Adrenaline rushed through her veins with each turn, pulling off two three-sixties around him, and working on a third.

"Remember what I taught you!" Mikey pulled her, finishing the spin before letting go of her hand and watched as she shot forward towards a ramp that he strategically placed. He didn't wait, instead he grabbed his board and skated after her. Her body that had been slightly bent throughout most of the ride, was now fully crouched. He was proud of his teachings and knew that he would continuously brag about it to his brothers.

Cadence heard the wheels of Mikey's board behind her but she kept her mind focused on the task at hand. The momentum from Mikey's spins was enough to give her the speed to pull off a difficult trick that an amateur like her would be impossible to do. That is, if you didn't have a ninja turtle as a coach.

With a slow, calming breath, Cadence sped up the ramp and she refused to close her eyes. Quickly, she grabbed the front of her board and lifted the board into a jump. Placing her feet properly on the board, she leaned back and soon everything was a blur. The next thing she realized was that she was back on the ground speeding towards the end and Mikey's cheering beside her.

"That was amazing! I'm so, so..." Mikey put both of his hands against his head as he shook his head. "I can't explain it, but you did so well!" Mikey jumped off his board when they reached their destination and ran towards Cadence. He caught her as she stumbled off of her board, spotting the confused look on her face.

"I pulled it off?" Cadence looked up at Mikey, her features turning from one of confusion to a grin when Mikey nodded in affirmation. "No way!"

"Yeah, way!" Mikey laughed as Cadence leapt up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You really did it! I'm so proud of you!" He spun her around in circles, her laughter echoing in the rare silence that would surround them.

Cadence, filled with joy, let Mikey spin her around. Cheering as they pulled off a trick that she doubted that could be pulled off. Yet with Mikey constantly beside her, encouraging her every inch of the way, she felt the confidence to pull off the trick. Joy filled her soul, especially at the sight of Mikey's happiness. His smile, the laughter, it made her feel free to express her emotions. For once, she was happy.

**Author's note.. again: I'm still here! School started, so my three day weekend turned into a one day weekend. Plus, I work on the weekends anyways. So.. I only have wednesdays off and it's difficult as it is. Thankfully there's notebooks so I can continue to write. Anyways, these next few chapters will be focused on a separate turtle. This one, obvious Mikey. Hope you enjoy the last few chapters**


	18. Chapter 18

Cadence nearly collapsed into a chair, instead, she fell onto the floor of Donnatello's lab. She looked up at the genius as he gave her a smile from his own chair before laying completely down on the floor. Her skin twitched, and she took a calming breath, hoping to breathe out the adrenaline that lingered in her system.

"How was the test?" Donnie asked, chuckling when she raised a hand in a thumbs up. He knew about the timeline Cadence had for them all, and he felt humbled when Cadence came walking into his lab nearly exhausted and twitching with adrenaline. He had plans for them as well, but not something that would give her another high of adrenaline.

"Should I be worried you're gonna throw coffee into my system?" Cadence lifted her head, looking up at the purple banded turtle. When she saw his sly grin, she let her head fall back down. "Oh boy."

Donnie let out a laugh, spinning his chair around so he could face her. "I'm just kidding, Cadence. Even though you look like you could use some if you're about to fall asleep." Donny pointed out, standing up before holding a hand out to her.

Cadence took Donnie's hand, letting him help her up. "Guess I should be grateful for that." Cadence brushed off her shorts and straightened out her shirt. She watched Donnie walk away, heading towards a steel cabinet, tilting her head in curiosity. "Watcha got there, Donnie?"

"I found this in April's antique shop, and it made me think of you. Especially when I've heard you play." Donnie pulled out a key, glancing over his shoulder at Cadence before turning back to the large cabinet. "I did some research before fixing it up. I hope it sounds right."

Cadence kept still, watching Donnie pull out a long box from the cabinet. Her eyes narrowed as she tried figuring out what could be inside the box, after all, it was in no particular shape. Just a large rectangular, cardboard box with no brand name printed on it. She blinked several times when Donnie walked towards her with it and held it out to her.

"Open it."

Cadence eyed the box suspiciously, but knew Donnie wasn't the type to pull a prank. That was Mikey's specialty. She took the box, noticing the instant heavy weight and her ears caught a faint tune, making her eyes widen slightly. Putting the box on her desk, she felt like a child with an early Christmas present, and began tearing at the tape. She didn't care about the chuckling from beside her. What was in the box had caught her off guard. There was a black guitar case. She looked up at Donnie standing beside her and saw the encouragement in his eyes. With no hesitation, she flipped the locks and lifted the lid, nearly fainting at the sight.

"It's a 1964 Fender Jaguar Electric Guitar Sunburst." Donnie smiled, watching Cadence's fingers slide over the body of the guitar, slowly going up the neck and tracing the strings. "It's not mint condition but, like I said, I tried fixing it up for you."

"It's beautiful." Cadence instinctively gently plucked at one of the strings. New strings, and she was impressed that they were placed correctly along the rosewood fretboard. Her eyes examined the sunburst decor that was the main eye catching design, holding back the fangirl squeal that she wanted to release.

Another sound caught her attention and Cadence pulled her eyes away from the guitar she only dreamt of. Instead she stared as Donnie set up an electric keyboard beside her. She caught the name brand and she shook her head. A Yamaha. "And where did you find that one?"

Donnie looked up from the keyboard and gave Cadence a sly smile. "Oh I stole it." Right as the words left his lips, he laughed out loud from Cadence's shocking expression. "I'm kidding. I found it in a goodwill stash.

"This one was actually easier to fix, though I still have to work out a few kinks if I want to try out the guitar or drum sounds." Donnie gave her a shrug, though to give her an example he pressed a button before hitting a key. He watched as she cringed at the sound and he pressed another button before hitting a key, both relaxing when it the sound was a piano key note that emanated from the speakers.

Cadence felt a sense of confusion wash over her. Donnie mentioned that he has heard her play, though he wouldn't be the first. Ever since Mikey mentioned that he heard her sing and play, most of the turtles stayed up later just to catch a glimpse of a song. Though, a thought entered her mind from what Mikey had previously demanded that do. Make a band.

"Okay, what's going on?" Cadence asked, tilting her head in curiosity as Donnie made himself perfectly comfortable on a stool that he pulled out.

"Play with me." Donnie looked up at Cadence, and as hesitant she looked, he saw her eyes light up. He motioned towards the guitar on her desk and saw her smile. As she gently picked up the guitar, placing the strap over her shoulders, he turned in his stool to hit a button on the main computer board.

"After listening to one of the songs you've played a couple nights ago, I made this beat that is easy to follow. I've done some practicing to make a tune out of it, and so far it sounds like techno with a piano." Donnie pushed another box towards Cadence with his foot and smiled. "It's an amp."

Cadence let out a quiet chuckle. _Another amp to add to the collection_. The amp was easy to remove since it was not taped inside. "So what did you do, Donnie? Have a shopping spree at a local music shop's garbage?"

Donnie let out a bark of laughter, almost falling off his stool as he leaned back. After catching himself, he eyed Cadence. Watching as she tested the guitar, several notes emanating from the one speaker. He was no expert, but the sounds from the guitar sounded beautifully. Even though, Cadence spent several minutes adjusting the setting on the amp to her liking.

"So who inspired you to play?" He asked, never thinking it would be a delicate question. Just one he had been curious about. Though when he saw Cadence hesitate, he began rethinking if he should have bothered asking.

Cadence let out a low sigh, knowing well that the question was bound to come up sooner or later. "My dad."

She quickly held up a hand, stopping Donnie before he could apologize. Instead, she began to smile, plucking the strings and letting the few notes of music fill her soul. If Takaia had been next to her, she knew the wolf would be howling out the melody.

"My dad taught me how to play the guitar. Along with many other things; the guitar was the first." Cadence looked up from the guitar in her hands to Donnie sitting across from her. She tilted her chin in the direction of the main computer. "Let me hear this tune you made before I decide to screw it with the guitar."

Donnie gave a nod, obliging to Cadence's request. Pushing a few buttons, Donnie leaned back and began watching Cadence with curiosity. Crossing her features were expressions of interest and surprise. He felt pleased, especially when he caught her fingers drumming with the beat against the body of the guitar.

After the song ended, Cadence looked at Donnie with surprise. The electronic beat was easy to follow on any instrument and she was deeply interested in to try with the guitar.

"This reminds me of The Veronicas." Cadence eyed Donnie, spotting the sheepish grin he tried hiding. He wasn't quick enough.

"Yeah, I got the idea from them." Donnie shrugged, glancing at the screen from the main computer. "I just wanted something where I could add a keyboard, violin, or even a guitar."

"It sounds really good, Don." Cadence quickly assured the purple banded turtles. Having an idea, she couldn't help the grin spreading across her features. Instantaneously, she felt a surge of excitement burst through her. "And I know the perfect song."

"And what would that be?" Donnie inquired, holding back the smile she infected him with.

"In Time. It's on the Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure soundtrack.." Cadence saw the recognition in Donnie's eyes and she couldn't help but clap her hands together.

"It does sound like a mixed version of it, but I don't know the words." Donnie nodded, surprised that Cadence's ear could catch the similarity in the tunes. It was no surprise he knew the movie either. Ever since their time traveling experience, Mikey found those two movies and made his brothers sit down to watch any chance he could. If it was movie night, that is.

"I know the words." Cadence adjusted the strap over her shoulders. At Donnie's expression, she felt a blush run across her cheeks. The look of pure joy. Clearing her throat, she returned his smile with a small one of her own. "You're gonna record this, aren't you?"

"I was originally gonna record us playing. I didn't expect you offering to sing. Plus, I don't have a mic." Donnie looked back at the main computer. Glancing over at where Cadence stood, he found her gone. The corner's of his mouth lifted into a smirk as he sec up the recording and the settings for the mic.

Cadence had a feeling that Donnie knew she would leave to grab the mic. It wouldn't surprise her. Donnie had a way with getting his brothers to do something for him if he needed to finish a project of some sort. This time, it worked on her. He needed the mic to be able to record her singing.

Speaking of projects, Cadence paused at the entrance of her room. She recalled Donnie had been working on a project, making something for her on the day she moved in with the turtles. Unless it was the shellcell, he hadn't given her the mysterious project. She figured she would have to bug him for it this evening.

Not wanting to waste another second, Cadence went over to her mini music studio and grabbed the mic. It was designed as one of the former vintage microphones. Though the brand that sold those designs, Shure, it was an upgrade. It was design she absolutely favored. Grabbing the stand as well, Cadence wrapped the microphone's cord around her arm before running out of her room. As she suspected, Donnie was waiting for her, the set up for the mic shown clearly along with the keyboard and the guitar settings on the main computer screen.

"You sneaky bastard." Cadence shook her head, unwrapping the cord from her arm as she placed the stand down. She spotting Donnie grinning and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, at least you're just singing for me. No one else will be coming through here." Donnie assured, reaching for the cord. He paused when Cadence took a step back, raising an eyebrow ridge in wonder.

"Now before I indulge your fantasies, you have to answer me truthfully." Cadence began lightly twirling the end of the cord around her finger. Donnie dropped his hand to his side, giving her a curious look and Cadence cleared her throat once again before speaking.

"What were you working on when I first moved here? You said you were making me something and it couldn't have been this guitar. You didn't know I could play until later on."

Donnie stared at Cadence for a moment before finally remembering the project. He had thought Cadence would've asked for it sooner, but because of certain events, even he subconsciously forgot. "Indulge my fantasies, right?"

Cadence felt a small blush rise to her cheeks, yet continued to watch Donnie move about to another cabinet. She felt her brows furrow when he pulled out a small device.

Donnie stood up from his kneel, walking towards Cadence before holding it out to her. He could hear her question before she asked. "It's pretty much a tracking device; except only you can activate it by pushing that button." He pointed to a button below the screen.

"That one." Donnie pointed to another. "That one is an emergency call. Once you press it, it will send a transmission to the shellcells and the computer. It will tell us of your location and will serve as a tracker, let's say if you're on the move."

Cadence nodded before looking at a square shaped button at the bottom. "What does this one do?"

"Push it and find out." Donnie felt a smile on his lips when he saw her curiosity blossom before pushing the button.

Once the button was pressed, the screen on the device and the computer clicked on. Cadence's image showing on the computer and the image of both Donnie and Cadence on the device.

"You could be in Africa and the reception would be clear." Donnie managed before Cadence threw her arms around his neck.

"This is the coolest gift ever." Cadence murmured, pressing the square button again, watching the screen click off.

"So is it okay if you indulge that fantasy of mine?" Donnie inquired, instantly feeling Cadence quiver from laughter against him. His hands coming to his side as she pulled away.

"Sure thing." Cadence took a step back at the same time as Donnie, each going to their preferred musical instrument. She picked up the microphone stand as Donnie plugged in the device to the computer. After setting up the microphone, she placed the palm held device Donnie gave her by the guitar case, placing the strap of the guitar over her shoulder.

Donnie looked over his shoulder, his hand readied to giver her the thumbs up but paused when he saw her. Standing before the microphone, guitar casually draped across her; looking as though she belonged in that spot. Yet what caught his attention the most was the new light in her eyes. Pure passion.

"Ready?"

Donnie broke free of his trance thanks to Cadence who watched him curiously. He gave her the thumbs up, pushing the button that would record and the other that blasted the techno beat he created. He swiveled his chair over to the keyboard, sitting himself onto the stool and almost froze when the sound of the guitar began merging itself into the song. He couldn't hesitate, not wanting to disappoint her, so he began pressing the keys.

"No fear. No loss, no tears.

The time is almost here.

Our dreams, will all, come true.

I promise you.

Cause I, can see. For miles, and miles.

In time, we'll be dancing in the streets all night!"

Cadence's voice was unlike Donnie had ever heard. With the microphone, he was able to decipher each octave her voice reached and tone of her voice. When her voice first started out, it had that smokey, southern lilt. It was until she started reaching to the chorus of the song, her voice was clear, smooth as though silk stroked against his skin. The passion in her eyes matched the passion in her voice.

"One heart, one soul, one mind,

Our eyes will not be blind.

We'll see this rain come down without a sound,

We can all, we can all break free."

Cadence nearly shattered, adrenaline streaked through her system with a passion that made her almost collapse. She knew her voice's limits, but each time she sang, she pushed to surpass that limit. And tonight, she knew she did. Before continuing, her fingers flew across the guitar, hitting that one short solo of the song and smiled at how it sounded with the beat of the song and Donnie's keyboard.

"In time we'll be dancing in the streets all night.

In time, yes, everything will be all right.

It'll take time but we're going far,

You and me, yes I know we are.

In time we'll be dancing in the streets all night."

Cadence couldn't help but grin as she looked at Donnie, seeing his smile, she nearly laughed, her fingers playing against the guitar.

When it came towards the end of the song, where the two singers began singing to each other; both Donnie and Cadence played those parts. Donnie singing into the built in mic on the keyboard and Cadence into her microphone; each shooting each other grins and winks, laughing together.

Cadence let her fingers stroke the last notes out of her guitar, Donnie following in suit as the song came to an end. She let out shaky breath watching as Donnie slumped in his stool and nearly fell off. Her shaky breath ended in a laugh and the two broke into a giggling fit.

Donnie took a deep breath, hoping to calm the laughter that still bubbled within him. He looked at Cadence with a grin he had been sporting throughout the song. "That was amazing."

Cadence let out a whoop of laughter. "Amazing is an understatement my friend."

**Author's note: Hi! I'm here.. Yeah.. School and work, majorly a pain in the butt. I have not forgotten about you! Hope you enjoy this melody. Plus, I didn't put down the entire lyrics because well she's still singing the lyrics through the paragraphs. Go listen to the song, granted I don't know if there is a techno version of it. I'll try putting up a chapter once a week. Cause you know, German isn't that easy of a language**


	19. Chapter 19

To Cadence, it was no surprise that she found Leo in the dojo. She wasn't even surprised that he met her at the entrance, opening his arms out to her. She welcomed the embrace; being the same height, she didn't have to worry about reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Hey."

"Hey." Leo leaned back, pulling her at arms length with her hands now resting on his biceps. She looked worn, but that didn't hide the eagerness he saw in her eyes. "I'm assuming the test went well."

"Of course." Cadence nodded before looking over Leo's shoulder to see absolute darkness within the dojo.

Leo, following Cadence's gaze into the dojo, couldn't help but grin. "No sparring today, but I have a bit of a game to play. Hide and seek?" He inquired, seeing the interest appear in her eyes.

"In absolute darkness? You got my attention." Cadence walked past Leo, feeling the darkness swallow her, even more when Leo closed the door that had let in the only light.

"Hide and seek in absolute darkness. Leo, you do realize that I have the upper hand here. I'm in a room stuck with a turtle who smells like a turtle." Cadence, who's eyes was accustomed to darkness, followed Leo's scent.

"Well then that's all you're gonna have to rely on." Leo stated taking note that Cadence's voice came from the center of the room. "However, for this game to work, one of us has to be captured. I'll be 'it'.. For now."

Leo lunged at the center of the room but only found empty space, yet he stumbled over items on the ground. Frowning, he picked up one of the items on the ground and nearly laughed. "You forgot your shoes."

"Yeah, well, wearing shoes isn't that stealthy. Especially those ones." Cadence flattened herself to the ground when Leo's scent overwhelmed her by how close he came to her. She held her breath when Leo's footsteps retreated to another part of the room; then let it out slowly.

"Well aren't you playing a bit unfair?" Leo asked, his ears straining for any sound of movement whether that be the air shifting around Cadence or just that she made a mistake other than her voice.

"I recall you're the one who decided to play this game with a wolf." Cadence retorted before ducking again yet she somehow made a small mistake.

Leo felt the light brush of hair against his fingertips and reached down, hoping to grab at her. However, a part of him felt proud that she was evading his touch. Sliding and rolling across the wooden floor, yet she made a move that nearly left him laughing. Shock had first come to him when Cadence slid between his legs, quickly retreating from his position. However quick he was to turn around, he just found empty space and silence.

Cadence closed her eyes as she held herself still in a corner, her breath coming out in silent whispers; her heart panicking and she thought Leo would be able to find her just from the pounding she heard in her ears. With her eyes closed, she tuned out the sounds and focused on Leo's scent. His smell lingered in the room, but she was able to track his movement. With that movement, she began retreating from his presence, which in itself was no small feat.

Leo finally stopped, his eyes grazing over the dark room and even darker shadows. He tried sensing her presence, but that was a difficult task since she was now keeping her distance. One sound, he just needed one sound from her and then he could find her. He tuned out a few of his senses, focusing on sound while he also searched for her presence. He was rewarded fondly. A hitched outtake of breath and he found her calming presence to his right. He couldn't help but smile when he noted she was circling him, and he was grateful she didn't just bolt out the door.

With a fluid motion, Leo spun and found his hand grasping the soft texture of cloth trapped in his grasp. The quick motion had earned him a squeak in surprise and then the struggling began. Laughter emanated from Cadence which infected him with the joyous feeling as they wrestled. They both knew it was futile, Leo had caught her, but the recognition didn't settle until Leo had his arms fully wrapped around Cadence.

"You just got lucky." Cadence breathed, feeling her feet touch the ground as Leo lowered her back to the ground. She turned around to face the eldest turtle before shoving her hand against his shoulder. "No hiding on the ceiling."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Leo laughed, his footsteps silent on the wooden flooring, taking note of Cadence's presence back in the center of the room. The spot where he stood for the majority of his turn. When he placed himself in a far corner, he began to realize how some humans must've felt. Trapped in a room with an animal that could easily tear them to shreds. However, no fear seeped into his system but he stared blankly into the darkness when Cadence moved from her spot.

Finding Leo wasn't going to be a problem. The problem was going to be able to capture him. Cadence took a step in Leo's direction, pausing, waiting if he made a move to evade from her. She had to figure out a way to capture him, and rushing him would be out of the question. Though, maybe running him to the ground would work. With an idea in mind, Cadence rushed with a fluid and quick motion. She let out a bark of laughter when Leo's scent flew over her. Yet with steady feet, she spun with her hand reaching out. Her fingertips grazing Leo's retreating shell.

"Nice try there." Leo glanced over his shoulder, more out of habit even though he couldn't see her. The sound of footsteps were clear, and he knew that sound wasn't an issue. She could find him by mere scent, and she was hot on his tail. He ran to the other side of the wall with Cadence close by before leaping, running up the wall, backflipping over her figure. He couldn't help the grin when she followed his exact movements, listening to her feet hit the wall before all he heard with the air shifting as she came down beside him.

For several minutes that was all they did, laughter filled up the overwhelming darkness. The quiet thumps as feet connected to the floor as they ran across the dojo, Cadence following Leo with near desperation. Leo's voice filled with humor as he encouraged Cadence. It was until Cadence finally just collapsed on the ground.

The sound of heavy breathing took the place of the laughter and Cadence closed her eyes as she laid on the cool floor. Leo was just a few feet in front of her and she even heard the quiet harsh breathing. She smiled, grinning from ear to ear as she stood up without making a sound. She began backing up, until she came upon the wall she wanted to be near. Tapping her knuckles on the door of the dojo, she bolted from the spot, Leo's irritated sound covering up the sound she made.

"Raph, if that's you, I'm not done yet. My time isn't up." Leo walked towards the door, not hearing a sound of reply, he arched an eyebrow ridge before opening the door. Looking around at the empty space, his mind automatically when to Mikey. Mikey's name barely crossed his brain before Cadence collided into him with such force, they both rolled out of the dojo.

"Got you!" Cadence exclaimed as she laid across Leo's shell, her hands grasping the ridge of his shell.

Leo, bewildered that he fell for the classic trick, started chuckling before letting out a whoop of laughter.

Cadence, filled with laughter herself, rolled off of the blue-banded turtle, laying on her back. With a grin, she gave Leo a wink just as he shook his head. "I'm pretty sure if it was Raph, he would've just walked in or the knock would have been more pronounced. Not that light thump."

Leo shook his head again as he caught his breath, however it was futile to keep a straight face. "I can't believe I fell for that. You just have been hanging around Mikey way too much."

"What counts is that it worked." Cadence sat up the same time as Leo, crossing her legs as Leo did the same. Her eyes met his and she couldn't help the grin forming again. She wouldn't admit it, but the thrill of the chase lingered in her system, and Leo was a perfect target to, well, perfect her hunting skills.

"You've gotten better." Leo cleared his throat, watching as recognition came into Cadence's eyes. Her training sessions with Master Splinter have gone smoothly, and he took notice she was a quick learner. He only figured because she was already a master fighter in one martial art.

Cadence beemed at his compliment before nodding. "Thanks. I'm not as good as you, yet." She pointed at Leo who meerely smiled.

"If you keep practicing, you will. Also keeping the way of Bushido in mind will also help you succeed." Leo assured, watching Cadence as she scrunched up her nose.

"Learning the ways of Bushido is more of an interest because it mixes with Japan's history. I don't exactly like mixing religion into the fighting styles." Cadence held up a hand to stop Leo. "I know you take it very seriously, especially when learning Ninjutsu. For me, Bushido is like having common sense, I will keep it in mind and keep up studying it."

Leo shook his head, unable to hold back the smile. The lessons he gave her in the ways of Bushido, it always amazed him. She would ask questions and with each reply, interest always shown in her eyes. He was happy to know that she was interested in studying Bushido, and the link he enjoyed to have with her.

"Why music?"

Cadence blinked at the question before she shrugged. "It interests me and it's something I enjoy."

Leo nodded. "I honestly think you would be great in history. Or even archeology." Leo stated, smiling earnestly when he caught her questioning expression. "With all those artifacts in your room, and your interest in history slash anthropology, I thought that was your major."

Cadence nodded, remembering the topic they discussed at the table when the brothers were curious as what class she taught. She pushed a lock of overgrown bangs behind her ear as she looked back into the blackened dojo. "I'd thought about it." She glanced at Leo and let out a sigh. "And I'll continue to think about it. After all, I am taking several anthropology classes."

"No wonder you have me second guessing my findings on history." Leo muttered but wasn't worried if Cadence hadn't heard him. After all, he laughed with the grin she sent him.

"How about one more round?" Cadence inquired watching the interest come into Leo's brown eyes. It showed even more when she pulled a yellow ribbon from her pocket.

Leo began to wish he didn't agree to the challenge.

**Author's note: Short, to the the point. Some one on one time with oh Fearless. Hope you enjoyed it**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Just Cadence, the mother, Liam, and the Spirit Hunters.

...

Some things will just never change. Just like Raphael kneeling by his motorcycle and tinkering with it to even more perfection. Granted, Donnie's invention of the bike was already perfect; no other bike could match it's speed, unless it was a specific racing bike. Raphael came across a few who would barely match the Shellcycle's speed by only a few milliseconds.

Raphael's love for machines barely matched Donnie's. The only love he held was if that machine had speed or was a weapon. The typical gun wasn't his favorite, but the weaponry the turtles have came across when going against aliens or the Foot Ninja's when the Shredder was still on Earth.

When working on the Shellcycle, Raphael always found a sense of peace. Something he enjoyed other than having a nightly run on the rooftops. However, a new sense of peace came into his life just a month ago. And he knew very well that she was standing in the doorway behind him.

Cadence hadn't bothered to make a sound as she came in the garage. Like Leo, Raphael was a hard turtle to sneak up on. He always knew someone was near, he could even tell if the stranger was either an ally or an adversary. So she waited patiently. After all, Raphael was the last turtle she was to see.

Looking past him, she found her own bike. She lost count of how many times she thanked Liam for taking the bike out of the shop, she also called the mechanic to thank him again for the upgrades and how pleased she was to see how well they worked. She couldn't help the smile forming when Donnie and Raph caught a look at her bike, both completely baffled and amazed that she even had one.

The Suzuki Hayabusa, one of the fastest motorcycles in the world and she spent all the money she won from championship rounds just to get one. Scholarships, however, is the money she used to get into the school. Even though the bike she bought was one of the fastest, she still used money from work to make a few upgrades.

After a moment of gazing longingly at her bike, she made her way towards the red-banded turtle, her hand lightly grazing over his shoulder. A motion which earned her a gaze from Raphael.

"Was wunderin' how long you were gonna stand there." Raphael stated as he stood up, a wrench hung loosely in one hand while he lifted his other hand against her arm.

"Well I was just waiting to see if you wanted to spend the rest of the night with me or your baby." Cadence tilted her chin towards the Shellcycle, and that earned her a roll of his eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the action, even as he pulled her closer to him in one of his protective embraces.

She called it that only because it felt like it. The tight embrace that reminded her that she was safe, and forever will be. A sign that showed that she was never alone, and never will be. That was just who Raphael was, the over protective brother who showed everything by actions. The less he spoke, the better it was for him to show how much he cared for someone.

"You alright there, Cherokee?" Raphael asked, his breath snaking through her hair. His right arm hooked around her waist as he took note of her right hand hooked around the back of his neck.

"Couldn't be better. I'm just wondering if you're gonna be able to live up to your brothers plans that occurred tonight." Cadence tilted her head back to look up at Raphael, smiling as she tugged at his mask. She couldn't suppress the shudder than ran though her when he leaned forward, his breath tickling her ear.

"Oh, I have some plans alright." Raphael closed his eyes when he felt her shudder against him.

He hated it. Hated how he wanted her and knowing she wanted him, but both knowing it would never work. Two different species. For all he knew, she wanted a family, kids. He wasn't sure if he could give her that. He just wished he could be human for one night. That one night he would give her everything she wanted from him. Yet, he was grateful that he had even met her and had the chance to spend the time being with her. Seeing her smile, tonight he could give her that.

"I sure hope those plans are appropriate." Cadence muttered, grinning when Raphael tossed his head back with a whoop of laughter. When she saw the light in his eyes, she didn't have to worry. She felt her hand drop to her side as he stepped away from her, grabbing both of their helmets from a shelf. At that motion, she knew, and walked past Raphael to grab their jackets.

"Another race?" Cadence inquired as she handed Raphael his red jacket, her heart stopped for a second when he shot her a smirk. "Where?"

Raphael chuckled when he heard the eagerness in her voice. He couldn't help but watch her squirm as he kept his mouth shut, slipping into his jacket.

The docks was their usual destination, even though they had only left for a few nights before Leo had started making the plans official. That weekend when Liam snuck up on them, he had brought Cadence's bike; so that weekend and few weeknights, they managed to escape the lair's confines. However, they both hadn't had any time to go out for a ride. Until tonight, that is.

"The docks again?" Cadence inquired, slipping into her jacket before noticing the pained looked on Raphael's face. "No?"

"I was thinking of have a race to somewhere different. Like. ." Raphael let his voice trail off before his brain decided to click into a decision. "Central Park?" Seeing Cadence's questioning gaze, he quickened his response. "Race from one end to the other, there are a lot of different routes and shortcuts to get to the other end of the park."

With every word he spoke, interest began showing a bit brighter in Cadence's eyes. Even he, himself, began feeling excited at the thought. Central Park was filled with empty streets, streets that led to different attractions at the park. "Meet back up here at the lake-"

Raphael's words were interrupted when Cadence stood on her toes to brush her lips against his cheek. He almost grabbed her, but she slipped out of his hands before he could even make contact. The challenge in her gaze sent the adrenaline rushing through him and he watched as Cadence slipped up onto her bike before quickly coming atop his. Just as he started the ignition, Cadence had already sped on out of the garage.

Central Park would already be free of pedestrians, being a Thursday night. Cadence couldn't have been happier knowing that the school district started sooner than the college semester, knowing that they didn't have to worry about teenagers who decided to stay out late. That was always a good sign. After all, the only thing she needed to concentrate on was to keep ahead of Raphael.

Thanks to Donnie's technological skill, the genius had installed com-links into their helmets. Thus, that involved a lot of trash talking and boasting to one another as they would race across New York. However, since tonight was a leisurely race through Central Park, the trash talking didn't last or much less begin. Instead, Cadence heard only the aggravated sounds from Raphael when she sped off ahead of him.

What was even better was that Cadence knew Raphael could hear her laughing at his protests. She eventually glanced over to her right, spotting the fire red Shell-Cycle beside her. She couldn't help but give the hot-headed turtle a salute before revving the engine, shifting gears and then speeding off with Raphael beside her.

The race itself was exhilarating for both; both desperately putting all their will power into winning the makeshift race that had been made moments ago. No special rules except for just a lap around the park before meeting back at the lake where the lair resided by. That's how their races went when they would head to the docks. Zero rules except for the most common sense of them. One rule was left standing, never let the other one out of your sight. Not that it had even mattered since they usually ended up side by side, like now for instance.

"Come on Raph! You're not gonna let me win again are you?" Cadence glanced over to the red ShellCycle beside her, almost laughing when she quickly moved her bike farther to the side when Raphael almost nudged her shoulder.

"Again? Who said you even won the last time?" Raphael snapped, humor lacing through his words. He lowered himself down to his bike, taking advantage when Cadence moved away from him to only speed up ahead of her.

That motion caused a chain reaction of constant weaving and winding around each other. One moment Raphael was in front of Cadence, then the next moment Cadence was in front. A constant battle of the two cyclists as one would take a shortcut only to come upon the path of the other cyclist.

Laughter filled the night air and through the com-link that connected the two. Especially when it came down to the straight on street that led back to the lair. It was that point that Cadence and Raphael were side by side again, pushing their motorcycles to the limit. Snide remarks were put aside for that last stretch.

A cry of victory left Cadence's lips as she slowed the bike. Adrenaline surged through her system, enough of it to leave her jumpy. Thus, she reacted on it and leapt off her bike after the bike came to a complete stop. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Raphael coming to a stop a few feet from her.

"Ha! I got you this time and there's no way you can argue about it." Cadence lifted her helmet off, a rush of cold wind smacking her in the face and she loved it.

"I think it was because you cheated." Raphael took his helmet off as well, placing it on the handlebar of his bike before he slipped off. He caught her eyes flashing and he made another snide remark. "All those shortcuts, ya know."

"Me? Cheated?" Cadence stalked up to Raphael before shoving a finger against his plastron. "You had the upper hand here. You lived in this area longer than I have." Cadence spun around on her heel to pace away from him. "I only know this area of the park, I hardly ever-"

Raphael walked up behind her, grabbed her wrist. Again, he felt the jolt of adrenaline that radiated from her and back onto his skin. The contact was enough to get a reaction out of both of them. After all, next thing he knew was that Cadence had her hand wrapped around his mask ends, pulling him down to her level of height. He returned her harsh action with one of his own, grabbing her shirt and pulling her towards him.

Cadence felt Raphael's lips crash down onto hers, but at that point it didn't matter. The jolt of adrenaline jumped from Raphael and onto her, though her own adrenaline was enough to start the rash reaction. The moment felt like an eternity, Raph's lips moving against hers, feeling his racing heartbeat against her.

Feeling her heartbeat, Raphael grabbed at a side belt loop and pulled her closer. One hand grasping her shirt, the other her belt loop, he had the chance to tear them off but one thought kept him from following up to the reaction. _In another life_.

Cadence caught the small hesitant and it was enough to set her brain into gear. She pulled away from Raphael, her breathing heavy from the slowly fading adrenaline rush and the kiss. She looked up at Raphael and chuckled.

"What?" Raphael questioned, surprised by Cadence's sudden chuckle. He tried leaning back but her hand still grasped the tail ends of his mask.

Cadence felt the tug and she let go of his mask, taking a step back, turning away to give him a quarter profile of her. "Well normally after an adrenaline rush like that, I end up bashing someone's head in."

"Well glad to know that I hadn't." Raphael chuckled as he turned to look in the direction she was facing. In front of them, he stared at the old building that resided above the pumping station that was their current home.

Cadence gave Raphael a tired smile before looking over her shoulder, staring off into the trees and past them. She looked back at Raphael, feeling his hand on her shoulder and she walked into his hug.

"We're gonna be okay, right?" Cadence asked, obviously referring to the next nights event. She always feared that something would go wrong in the plan. Constantly worried that one of them wouldn't make it out alive. She hadn't cared if she didn't walk out of the building, she accepted death years ago.

"I'm positive. With your experience and the intel we've gathered, we're ready to bring those Hunter's down." Raphael assured as he patted the back of her head, petting her hair until his hand rested on her back.

"I hope so." Cadence mumbled, closing her eyes. She opened them when Raphael pulled her at arms length.

"Hey now, my job was to take your mind off of it. You're obviously telling me that I'm not doing a good job. I may have to work on it more." Raphael stated and saw her eyes widen. Recognition had sunk into her mind quickly and she bolted before he could react.

"No, no, and no. Anything but that!" Cadence yelped when Raphael managed to snatch her, her feet kicking the empty air in front of her. She let out a squeak of protest when his quick fingers managed to touch her sensitive sides.

"Stop kicking and I'll stop tickling." Raphael laughed, feeling Cadence go still but her legs were still curled up, clenching his hands against her stomach. True to his word, he stopped tickling her and lowered her back down to the ground.

"Look, I know you don't like being picked up, but if you stretch your legs out, you can touch the ground." Raphael pointed, sighing when she did just that. He let go of Cadence, ruffling her hair only to laugh when she shot him a glare.

"Sorry." Cadence muttered though it was futile to withhold the smile. She rolled her eyes when Raphael gave her a thumbs up, punching him in the shoulder. She let out a yelp when Raphael lunged for her, but thanks to her quick footing, she was able to dodge him. However, she stumbled over her own feet when he lunged at her again.

Raphael couldn't help but laugh when he watched Cadence fall down onto the grass. He just couldn't help it, her surprised look and plus, he'd never seen her trip over her own feet. He followed in suit, purposely falling down next to her while he continued to laugh. He watched Cadence glare at him until she started bubbling with laughter.

After a moment, Raphael placed a hand on her knee. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Of course. The test, the music. Leo's hide and seek. Then tonight with you, the race." Cadence felt joy bubble within her and a surge of adrenaline that had quickly faded when she remembered the previous events of that night.

"That's good." Raphael nodded shortly, leaning back on his hands just as Cadence moved to leaned against his shoulder. When she yawned, he answered with one of his own, smiling when he spotted the highlights peaking above the buildings from the sun rising just above the horizon.

"Stay."

Raphael grunted in response. "I always will."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Just Cadence, Liam, the mother, and the dead Blackthornes. Oh, and the Spirit Hunters. Also, I didn't bother to really do any editing, this chapter took me longer than expected and later I'll do some editing.

**Author's Note: Here's the finale! I tried to make this a super long and enjoyable chapter. Hope you enjoyed my stories and thank you for liking it.**

. . . .

That afternoon, Cadence not only woke up to one turtle wrapped around her, but she had all four of the turtles and Klunk nestled around her. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't in her bed, since her bed wasn't large enough to contain five bodies. She realized she was nestled on the floor, blankets and pillows thrown across each other. Must have been one hell of a sight because she caught Master Splinter holding up a camera before walking out of her room.

She yawned tiredly, muscles sore from the previous nights events. However, she was comfortable in the position she was in. Raphael laid parallel to her on her left, his arm being her pillow and one arm draped across her stomach. Leo's head was resting where her shoulder and chest met to her right, his arm wrapped around her stomach as well. She managed to lift her head enough to spot Mikey was the one sleeping between her knees, his body curled around her left leg. Donnie, however brave he was, slept at Leo's feet, his head resting on her thigh. His shell being Leo's footrest.

It was that moment Cadence found herself truly, and unmistakably trapped. As humorous the situation was, she felt her bladder was about to explode. Thus, she had several options: lay still until the boys wake up, or start moving. Hence the feeling of her bladder about to explode, she started moving around. Slipping her arm out from underneath Leo.

By the time she was up, she had four pairs of eyes staring up at her with caution. By stating the word bathroom, she relaxed as the brothers returned to their spots and waited until she returned from the bathroom. Cadence, however, had other plans before jumping back into the nest of turtles.

Cadence rushed herself through the bathroom routine before walking towards Splinter's room. There was no reason to be quiet, but she had the habit of walking in silence. The turtles slept noisily in her room, Raph's snores would drown out any noise if she made any. Not that she would have to make much noise; Splinter opened the door before she could knock. She walked in, the door closing behind her to cut off the noise.

In silence, Cadence sat down on the mat across from Splinter, a small table sitting between them. Her expression solemn, a wash of sadness falling over her as he pulled out a camera. A complex camera but Cadence had shown Splinter how to turn it on and off, and to take a picture. He didn't need to know how to do anything, much less delete any. She took the camera into her hands, looking down at it already seeing the pictures that would forever be imbedded into her memory.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Splinter inquired, watching Cadence with a sense of sadness that had fallen on him as well. He didn't stop the sigh escaping him when she nodded to him. "We could help you."

Cadence shook her head, looking over at the rat who became a second father. Tears rimmed her eyes, "No one can help me."

. . . .

"Okay, so it's final. April and Casey will stay in the van while Master Splinter stays here." Cadence snapped, quieting the argument that had rose when Splinter insisted that he stay at the lair by himself. Insisting that Casey and April would be more useful if they were the calvary, if needed, for Liam, Cadence, and the brothers.

Cadence let out an annoyed growl, adjusting the collar around her neck. It was loose enough for when she shifted into the wolf, plus, Donnie replaced the tracking device. She watched the brothers fall silent around her, Leo placing a hand on her shoulder before she shot a glare up at him.

"So be it. I still think Liam should stay in the van with April and Casey." Raphael muttered, wincing whey Cadence shot the glare at him. He ignored the snort from Liam as the redhead showed his disapproval.

"I'm going in. It was already decided." Liam snapped, adjusting his gloves. "I've been training with you guys to make sure I wouldn't set off an alarm or blow our cover."

"Guys-" Cadence's growl was cut off when Leo's hand gently tugged on her hair. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Look, we already made the decisions. There should be no last minute changes. April and Casey joining us was more of a common sense idea. If we get stuck, then we would need Casey and April nearby to help us out." Cadence looked at the brothers along with the three humans. Her eyes met Splinter's for a brief second before looking away.

"You know, I don't really remember agreeing to let Liam join us." Raphael pointed out, looking over at Liam before turning his attention to Cadence. "So want to refresh my memory why we're letting him?"

Cadence turned to look at Liam, a look of understanding passed between them before she looked at Raphael. "To make sure I don't end up in the hospital again." She turned her back to them, adjusting her collar again as she walked towards the doorway of the garage. "Let's get going."

. . . .

The ride to the Spirit Hunter's corporate building was mostly a quiet one. Leo was reviewing the plans once more with Raphael while the latter drove. Donny was speaking Einstein with April, going over the security system that Donnie was able to hack into. Casey had somehow managed to place himself into a conversation with Liam, leaning against the driver's seat. Mikey had somehow been the lucky turtle who got to sit beside Cadence in the back of the truck.

Mikey, for once, had kept silent as he lingered beside Cadence. Watching her trace her fingers over the Shell-Cycle, taking in their small surrounding. As he didn't want to break the silence, feeling the air around her would crack if he even made a sound, he gently touched her arm. He watched as she moved in one fluid motion, her hand breaking contact with the bike as she turned and slipped into his embrace. Being the same height, her chin was able to rest comfortably on his shoulder.

"I hope this works." Cadence muttered, tilting her head so she was resting her cheek on his shoulder, her breath bouncing back at her from Mikey's neck.

"It will, don't you worry about it." Mikey absentmindedly started rubbing her back. Mostly due to habit.

"Says the chicken." Cadence gave a quiet snort, seeing the muscles in Mikey's jaw twitch up into an exasperated smile.

"Look, everything will O.k. Leo knows what he's doing and thanks to Raphael, Mr. Obvious, he'll point out things. Plus, with Donny's brains who now knows the security system better than the guy who designed the system, he'll know where there's a camera, motion sensor, laser, do I need to go on?" Mikey sighed, his fingers finding the knot of muscles between her shoulders.

Cadence shook her head slowly, her eyes grazing slowly over everyone in the truck before closing them. She had taken them all in: memorizing their expressions, the way they moved, how they talked. Last, but not least, she took in Mikey and the comfort he gave. Raphael may have been the one who stole her heart, but Mikey. He was and will be her savior forever.

"We're here." Raph's voice cut through the air, breaking the little noise that had surrounded them into absolute silence. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes looking over everyone before stopping on Cadence and Mikey in the back. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Mikey lean towards Cadence, saying something in her ear. It must be something outrageous because even he couldn't hold back the chuckle when Cadence punched the orange banded turtle in the arm. She had a smile on her face though.

"Alright, you guys be careful. If anything happens, WE are coming in. No ifs, ands, or buts." Casey motioned to himself and Liam, both ready to come to the rescue. If needed, of course.

"Good. Hopefully nothing goes wrong though." Leo opened up the passenger side door, feeling the start of a autumn arriving in New York. He glanced over his shoulder once before shutting the door, meeting his brothers and Cadence at the back before giving a short nod to the three humans left in the truck.

"We ready?" Raphael looked from his brothers to Cadence, giving a nod to Leo as each one of the members gave a short nod in agreement.

Cadence glanced over at Liam right as the turtles rushed off into the shadows. Meeting his eyes, he tilted his head in response and she looked away. Before loosing sight of the turtles, Cadence quickly turned and bolted after them.

Boots thumped silently onto the concrete, meeting up with other silent footsteps. Silence hung in the air around the group, Leo and Raphael using hand signals that Cadence had finally began understanding what they meant. Cadence had stayed with the group, caught between Donnie and Mikey.

Mikey had hardly made a sound, even when they almost ran into several guards who made their rounds around the premises. Cadence had taken note of that, being amused when Raphael would slam his hand across Mikey's mouth to keep the younger turtle from making a sound.

"Alright, there's the entrance of the air vent that will lead us inside. April, once we're inside, we're gonna need you to guide us to coordinates of each security room and office." Donnie whispered, keeping himself pressed up against the wall of one of the buildings. He glanced at Cadence before looking at Leo who went in first. He followed after the eldest, only so he could help navigate through the ventilation shafts.

Raphael glanced once at the hole before watching Cadence crawl on through after Donnie. He managed to catch her eye before she disappeared into the shaft who was quickly followed by Mikey. It was a habit, pure nature that he would bring up the rear. It was so he could keep an eye on them all incase something happened. Also, he'd be the first to do something if they were being followed. To not make anything suspicious, he put the vent lid back on, watching as two guards walked by.

Cadence couldn't help but feel jittery the whole time they crawled through the shaft, she tried focusing on Donnie's voice. Listening to him talk to Leo as April spoke to the genius. She knew the plan like the back of her hand, but she needed that distraction, his voice. Any of their voices.

Cadence knew Mikey was close to her, closer than he needed to. As much as they were all her anchor, he would always shoot a smile her way, whisper a joke. A part of her needed that right now but it was pointless in their situation. She became aware that even she was closer to Donnie than usual. Stopping herself occasionally before she hit her head on the edge of his shell or bumping into his legs. It was then she realized why she feeling jittery.

Claustrophobia. It wasn't her friend, but neither her enemy. She was used to being in small, enclosed spaces. Just not for a long period of time. It was that wolf part of her that was screaming for her to get out. To get into the fresh air. Finding that realization, she nudged Donnie's calf, meeting his dark brown eyes in the darkness.

"Can we hurry up?" It must of been the tone of her voice that set the purple banded turtle into motion. Roughly, but quietly, Cadence watched Donnie push past Leo and started crawling at a quicker pace. One word to Leo from Donnie, Leo understood.

At the pace they started at again, Cadence almost lost track of time. She just remembered the occasional bumps from Mikey to make sure she was okay. They were just moving more quickly, their movement being silent. However, the sound of machinery started to overcome them, blocking any noise that the group had begun to make. Cadence knew they were close when their pace had slowed, but just the slightest.

Cadence stopped just before bumping into Leo, listening to the sound of machinery and knew that they had come to their first destination. After this, they would be walking. The sound of machines working overtime became persistent, blocking out the sound of Donnie unhinging the vent lid. Looking over Leo's shoulder, she watched Donnie drop through the hole then watched as Leo moved quickly to follow. She kept up the pace, dropping down just as Leo moved from the spot where she landed. She shifted, letting Mikey then Raphael fall through behind her. She looked around, not understanding how Donnie was basically drooling.

Lining the walls were large, compacted computers. All of which contained the information about the Spirit Hunters and the history of the Guardian Spirits. The five wandered around the room aimlessly, except for drooling genius. Even though he wasn't really drooling, to the others it just looked like it.

"Stop drooling, Donnie and get to work unless you just want me to start breaking stuff." Raphael's voice cut through the air along with Mikey's snicker.

"Donnie, before you put in the virus, grab the information on how to release the other Guardians." Cadence walked up to Donnie who stood beside a small laptop that was hooked up to one of the computer generators. Feeling tensed when she asked the question, she relaxed when Donnie merely nodded. The others wouldn't have argued, especially since the reason they were there was to stop the Hunters from continuing with their 'job'.

"April's got the camera's right?" Mikey was staring blankly at a camera that was pointed directly at them. Not moving, he moved his eyes over to Donnie. He relaxed immediately when his brother nodded in confirmation.

After several minutes, the sound of a laptop closing made everyone turn to face Donnie. "On this, the main system of this building, computer is wiped clean of any information about Spirit Hunters and Guardians. It's all on here. I just put in the virus, now I suggest we start leaving."

Raphael glanced at the door that led out of the main computer room before he turned the handle, jerking it hard enough to break the lock. Opening the door a crack, he peered on through. Silence hung in the hallway and he gave the others a short nod. "Clear."

"Alright, lets go." Leo quickly followed Raphael out the door pausing only for a second before following Donnie's motion of which direction to go.

"It's funny, how we always do the easy stuff first then do the harder stuff." Mikey stated, running beside Cadence only to glance over his shoulder at the sound of Raphael's gruff voice.

"Well if you think about it, if we started on the hard stuff first, we probably wont be able to do the easy stuff." Raphael retorted, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was following them. Turning his gaze back to his family before him. He probably shouldn't have to be too worried about anyone following them, Cadence would have signaled if there was. She was a security system that he was sure not even Donnie could replicate.

Cadence merely shrugged at their conversation, it was her first time on a mission with them. Her eyes and ears were the only things that were paying attention to their current surroundings. Running down hallways, silently passing closed doors. However, parts of her brain were distracted from the mission. Part of her wanted to turn and run out of the building, another wanted to burn the place to the ground. Her brain focusing on how Liam must be aggravated enough that she let the turtles go with her to infiltrate the building instead of letting him go with. Thoughts of what would happen if they came across any guards; if a stray bullet targeted any of the turtles. Also, of what was becoming of herself.

After pausing again at another corridor, the group made a turn to finally come across the elevator. Yet, as expected, the group froze at the sound of the elevator coming to a stop. Leo managed to hold himself up above the elevator door while Mikey and Donnie ran back around the corner. Raphael snagged Cadence's arm, shoving her and himself into a small closet room with his back to her. The sound of casual chatter floated down the hallways, making it obvious that few late night workers were heading home.

Cadence leaned forward, looking over Raphael's shoulder to listen carefully. Closing her eyes, she managed to catch a glimpse of the conversation that was disappearing. She leaned back, resting her forehead on Raphael's shell as she kept her eyes closed. The voices of the workers finally disappeared but she kept still.

"They're gone." Cadence muttered, lifting her head just as Raphael moved to open the door. She followed Raphael out, looking for the others yet found Leo was holding the elevator door open. She found Donnie and Mikey, coming back from around the corridor.

"Come on." Leo motioned the group forward, keeping the elevator doors open until everyone was inside. He watched the doors close as Donnie pressed a button on which floor to ascend to. He glanced over at Cadence and knew she had overheard a bit of the conversation as well.

"The virus will activate once we cross the catwalk to the other building." Donnie spoke, looking through the duffel bag he brought with.

"Thus, shall there be a big boom?" Mikey inquired, using hand motions to emphasize on the explosion that would erupt.

"Yes, Mikey." Donnie agreed, looking from the youngest brother to the rest of the group. A look of cruel satisfaction crossed Cadence's features before he watched it disappear as she turned away from them.

"If I heard you correctly, Donnie. The virus will travel through the main computer generator to all the other computers throughout the building?" Raphael asked and couldn't help but smile when the genius nodded in confirmation.

"To put it simply, yes." Donnie looked at the door as the elevator came to a stop. "As Mikey said, 'thus, there shall be be a big boom'."

Leo rolled his eyes before he looked over at Cadence, taking note of her silence. He find himself not being able to worry about it at the moment since their current goal was to get in and get out of each building.

As the doors of the elevator opened, Cadence stepped on through past Leo. She shrugged his hand off of her arm before looking over her shoulder. "There's no one near. They're all behind doors." She watched Leo nod before looking back into the hallway.

She listened to the faint sounds of voices from behind each doorway, taking note of each sound. Even the faint footsteps of the turtles behind and beside her. As the hallways were tile, the footsteps were quiet, but not unheard to the trained ear.

"How much farther is the catwalk?" Leo looked over at Donnie, listening to the genius speak to April. However, he stopped when he Cadence held up a hand. He watched curiously, bracing himself when Cadence tilted her head with her eyes closed. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting his brothers grouped together closely.

"The catwalk is just at the end of this hallway. Just straight ahead, no need to make any turns." Donnie whispered, leaning towards Cadence. After seeing her nod, his shoulders relaxed from the tension that had been built up from the moment she raised her hand for them to stop.

"Is everything all right?" Leo inquired, his answer being of that Cadence began moving forward.

"I was just making sure we wouldn't run into any other employees. However, there are guards on the catwalk." Cadence looked over at Leo before letting him rush up ahead of her in a full, silent run.

Raphael made his way up to run beside Cadence, his hand brushing against her wrist. He shared a small smile with her, seeing the tension in her shoulders relax. However, it didn't last when he gave her a question look and she merely shook her head.

_I'm scared, Raphael._

Raphael took her hand, ignoring the looks from Mikey and Donnie. He had gotten used to hearing her voice, even in his head when she would contact with telepathy. However, he didn't know she was able to do so while in human form.

The group came across no other employees, but the warning from April about the ten second loop on the cameras made them move more quickly. The way the turtles acted as they came up to the door, looked to be a routine for them. Leo pushed the button to open the sliding doors, and just as the metal door opened, Raphael flew past just before it opened completely.

All Cadence heard was a quiet grunt when Raphael's foot connected with a guard. She managed to catch a few other thumps as fists connected with another guard, and unable to stop the wincing when she saw Raphael stick his head back through the door.

"We're good." Raphael stated, motioning the group past him. He watched as Leo, Donnie and then Mikey rushed past. Seeing Cadence hesitate towards the door. He offered a hand, looking down at it as Cadence did.

"Come on, guys!" Leo's harsh whisper reached Cadence and it made her move past Raphael. She leapt over an unconscious guard before reaching the three turtles, the fourth one running behind her.

"Anyone behind this door?" Donnie asked as he looked over at Cadence, taking a step back when she took a step forward.

Cadence placed her hand on the metal door, feeling the cool result from the cold night air. Closing her eyes, she lifted her chin as she sniffed the air. Catching the various scents of the city below them, then the building around them. She exhaled again, focusing her attention on the door before her. Finding no life form, she pressed the button to open the door. It was enough to let the boys know that it was safe.

Leo and Raphael quickly rushed past Cadence on either side, both entering the building with weapons drawn. As the two paused, both in a fighting stance, they glanced around their surrounding. Noticing that the interior was different from the office building they had exited moments ago.

"Looks so different." Mikey stated, taking in the white tile floor and pale walls that were a contrast to the gray and blue colors from the office building. He looked over at Cadence and Donnie walked into the building, the door sliding shut behind the two.

"This is the lab building." Donnie stated, looking around. "We have to go down, right April?" He nodded as April confirmed his question. "We need to go down to get to the main lab, but on the way down we need to get to the other main computer."

"That's the plan." Cadence pushed aside a lock of hair that had escaped her pony tail. "Lets get going while the night is still young." She looked over at Donnie. "Which way?"

"This way, let's go!"

Cadence bolted right after Donnie, Leo and Raphael coming up beside her just as Mikey brought up the rear.

Noise was not an issue in this building. Machinery echoed around the halls as each room contained a small lab or computer. Cadence took in the sounds, unintentionally shivering as each sound reminded her of a hospital. Even the lack of decor and the tense atmosphere reminded her of death that could linger around every corner.

Catching the scent of several employees that were about to collide into them at the next corner, Cadence snatched the ends of Donnie's mask. It stopped him from running down the corridor any further, but the sudden stop made him fall back. The other downfall was the loud yelp that Cadence had managed to cover with her hand.

"People." Cadence whispered, however, unable to hold back the grin. Though, in response to her rash action. She understood Donnie had every right to make one himself.

After the other three found hiding spots, Donnie grabbed her and she ended up wrapped around Donnie as he held her up above a doorway. His hands braced against the ceiling while his feet braced on the edge of the doorway.

Cadence held back a whine, closing her eyes as her fear of being picked up built up in her. However, she had to be their eyes to make sure the small group of workers made their way past them. Having to be silent in the process.

As the sounds of their voices faded and the sound of the door closing, Cadence shifted from being pinned to the wall against Donnie. "You know I hate being picked up." Cadence growled before letting out a yelp as Donnie jumped to the floor with her to fall to her feet.

"As unlike Donnie it is to act like that, you deserved it." Raphael pointed out as he dropped down from the ledge of a doorway across from Cadence and Donnie. He looked over his shoulder to see Leo and Mikey exit the room he had stood above.

Donnie gave Cadence a quick grin before looking in the direction they were about to head. "Let's get going. We need to get to the other main computer facility for the virus to work through this building."

Leo nodded before following his younger brother down the hallway, following the path that the workers left them. He didn't have to look to know that Cadence and his brothers were behind him. He caught a glimpse of Cadence beside him, watching her bolt past them and ahead of Donnie.

Cadence felt the jolt of adrenaline right as she caught the scent of more employees coming down the hallway to her left. Based on the directions Donnie was talking, that was the direction they needed to go. However, instead of bolting around the corner and behind closed doors, she swerved around the corner.

"Wait, what is she-?" Leo watched as Cadence disappeared around a corner. Though the sounds of pained grunts and surprised shouts answered his question. A loud crash got him and his brothers rushing around, freezing when they spotted Cadence standing over several workers. With her back to them, Leo only saw the rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed.

"Cadence?"

"Hide them." Cadence growled, holding herself still to prevent herself from making another move to the unconscious Hunters. With her eyes shut, she only heard the shuffle of feet as the brothers moved to take the three Hunters, hiding them behind closed doors. "I could've just killed them. The building is going to explode anyways."

"But you didn't." Raphael placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the muscle tension in her shoulder. He watched her take the next few steps forward before spotting Donnie move up ahead.

"Can't be so reckless if we want to stay alive." Leo stated, not wincing when Cadence spun around to face him.

"I'm goin stir crazy from just running and hiding." Cadence snapped, yelping when Mikey grabbed the back of her shirt and began pulling her after Donnie.

"As much fun as it is to anger Cadence, we have to keep moving." Mikey glanced at Cadence before pausing at the odd stares from his brothers. "What? I'm not aloud to be serious once in awhile?"

"From the expressions on your brothers, I don't think so." Cadence muttered as she found her footing. "Mikey's got a point, there's cameras that we have to take into account."

"Alright, lets go. The elevator should be to the right." Donnie grabbed his comrades attention and led them around the corner. Running down the hallway, he knew his brothers and Cadence were behind him. Up ahead, his eyes were focuses on the metal doors that blocked the entryway of the elevator. Even though his eyes were focused on the target, his attention was focused on his surroundings; waiting for a door to open.

The ding of the elevator echoed through the tiled hallway, a sign that the elevator arrived to their floor. However, it was too late to hide when the doors began to open and Donnie came to a sliding stop. Even though his attention was tuned in with watching the elevator door, he couldn't help but notice the quick gasp from behind him.

It was like out of a movie, in Mikey's eyes that was. As Donnie leaned forward, sliding to a stop, Cadence shifted. He couldn't help but stare in amazement when he watched her shift before lunging over Donnie, jaws agape in a menacing snarl. He watched as she flew over Donnie, colliding into several armed men. After that amazement, he followed her form to assist the battle with his brothers.

It didn't take long to silencing the guards; Leo stepped over an unconscious from to press a button next to the door. He glanced over at Raphael, standing guard in front of the door before looking over his shoulder. His eyes looked over the youngest of the brothers then looking farther down to look down at Cadence. As frustrated as he was at her, he couldn't help the smile that formed. Sitting still, tail wagging like a puppy and her ears perked up with her head tilted.

"Kinda hard to stay angry at that face, huh?" Raphael glanced over at his brother, sharing a small smile as Leo nodded.

"We're in big trouble if she decides to stay with us." Leo leaned his shoulder against the wall, looking over at Mikey and Donnie. He watched them as they stared in amazement, watching Cadence shifted back into her human form.

"Yo, Cadence. I know you like playing hero but I'm sure that's our job." Raphael glanced over his shoulder at Cadence, grinning when she shot him a feral smile. Even though she was back in her human form, she still had the animalistic look to her. Her eyes glowing and when she smiled, he saw fangs.

"I can't let you guys have all the fun." Cadence stated, rolling her shoulders before turning her gaze onto the metal doors. She felt the elevator slow as they neared their next floor, but she tensed. Nose flaring as she inhaled new scents and her eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Donnie, watching Cadence's features, spotted her shoulders tense. He turned his gaze to the doors and watched as Raphael took one step to the side, but still guarding the door.

"There's a lot more people down here." Cadence stated, closing her eyes as she tried grasping onto the reigns of her wolf spirit. In her minds eye, she saw Takaia who was ready to jump over the boundaries and take over if needed. Cadence knew that Takaia was just as protective as she was, thus, the Guardian would only jump just to protect her. She opened her eyes the same time the ring of the elevator bell began and watched the doors slide open.

The hall was empty of bodies, but not of noise. Chatter filled the lowered levels of the building, yet it was a good thing. That would cover up any noise the group would make, something Raphael and Leo were grateful for. Raphael followed Leo's order, running in front and he didn't have to look over his shoulder to see if his brothers and Cadence were following. With Donnie behind him, he began following the genius's directions; thus leading the group to their destination.

Leo kept in step with Cadence, the girl trapped between himself and Mikey while Donnie and Raphael led them. He knew having Raphael lead was a rash move, but he knew Raphael was the protector. He may be the leader, the one who decides the mission, but he couldn't decide who had what personality. Plus, if they ran into trouble, he didn't have to doubt if Raph would stumble. Yet, he himself had decided to keep back to keep a closer eye on Cadence. His younger brothers had seen the animalistic side of Cadence when human, but he hadn't. Also, he didn't want her to rush into trouble back when Donnie stopped before the elevator doors.

The blue banded turtle knew Cadence, though. He knew she was still going through what he had gone through a couple years ago. Beating herself up for things she couldn't control and she took that anger, that depression, out on the Spirit Hunters. He knew he wasn't the only one keeping a watchful eye on Cadence, or on their surroundings.

As the group made their way down several corridors, Donnie finally held up a hand to stop, having use the other to grab hold of Raphael's arm. "Right in here." Donnie stated, keeping his voice steady as to not bring any attention to them from the Hunters. To the right of them was a steel door that was the current barrier to the other room, and it was locked. All Donnie had to do was give Raphael a look and the older turtle took over. Donnie looked away as Raphael dealt with the lock, glancing over his brothers and Cadence who all had formed a semi-circle around him and Raph.

"Could you pick the lock any faster?" Mikey didn't bother to tear his eyes away from their surroundings to make the quip remark to Raphael. He smirked when he got Raphael's growly response before tuning his older brother out. Beside him, he saw Cadence's lips twitch up into a faint grin.

Raphael merely had to remember to ignore the youngest brother and continue picking the lock with his sai. He couldn't help but grin, letting out a chuckle, when the lock clicked open. He opened the door just enough to stick his head through, and after seeing no one, he pulled back. "It's clear, come on." He held the door open, keeping an eye out as his siblings and Cadence ran past him into the room.

"So where's the main lab?" Cadence asked, coming up beside Donnie as he flipped open his laptop. She watched him hook up his laptop up to the main computer before finding his eyes on her. Her eyes flicked over the computer screen before turning them back to the genius brother. The only reason she knew as to why Donnie hadn't answered right away was because she could hear April's voice on the other side.

"Three floors down, the basement." Donnie stated and was glad that Raphael was standing guard at the door. He saw Cadence's muscles twitch as she turned around to face the door as though she was about to leave. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him. "Not without us."

Cadence glanced over her shoulder, nodding barely before feeling the grip on her wrist loosen, but not released. To ease Donnie's worries, she moved closer to Donnie, planting her feet beside him as he held on. Seeing the worry start to fade, she leaned forward. "You have the information on how to release the Guardians. I would be a fool to run off without that information."

"Yes you would." Donnie agreed, chuckling when Cadence rolled her eyes. He let go of her wrist to return to his work, hacking his way through the main system only to unleash the virus that had been released in the office building. Even as he worked, he felt Cadence's presence closer. Obviously her curiosity got the best of her.

"You done yet?" Mikey complained, barely dodging Raphael's hand from connecting to his head, yet he hadn't been quick enough to dodge Leo's. "Heyyy." He whined, rubbing the back of his head. He turned to look at Donnie, spotting both him and Cadence grinning.

Donnie closed his lap top, giving the four a thumbs up to the four waiting. "Lets get going." Everyone had huddled up at the door right as the words left his mouth, though all waited for Raphael's signal.

The signal was given as Raphael stepped through the doorway, almost grinning when Cadence slid past him in a rush. Behind her, Leo and the younger brothers followed in suit. As the last of them exited the room, he shut the door behind Mikey before following the group. He watched as Leo and Donnie ran past Cadence, seeing her coming third in line until Mikey came up beside her.

Quickening his steps, he came beside Cadence, brushing his hand against her wrist. In return, he received a small smile from her. He didn't have to ask her if she was okay, she must have read the look on his face.

_I'm okay, Raphael. Just jumpy._ Cadence glanced at Raphael, giving him a worried smile. _I don't like that you guys are here._ She added and in return, Raphael shot her a meaningful glare. However, before he could saw a word, she held up a hand to stop him.

Raphael ground his teeth but held his tongue. He hated, but understood, that she was worried about them. He watched her for a moment before facing ahead, watching his brothers lead the way back to the elevator.

Their footsteps were silent as they ran across the tiled floor, slowing as they would reach a four way, though they never came across any guards. Noise still filled the closed rooms that they ran past, luck must have been on their side since no door opened. However, their luck ran out as they came up to the elevator.

Cadence stood behind the group as the door opened, freezing when a large group of men were standing in the elevator door. It seemed that the two groups were having a staring contest before one of the Hunters pointed at her.

"You!"

"Shit."

"Technically Cadence, the correct term is Shell." Mikey pointed out before dispersing with the group to dodge the oncoming blows. Despite how unlucky the situation was, they were lucky enough to know that the group of Hunters were unarmed.

Cadence back-stepped away as a Hunter managed to weave her way past the turtles and reach her. Cadence dodged another incoming blow, bringing on her own wrath. Cadence was thankful for the extra training from Splinter, mixing her art of fighting with the art of Ninjutsu.

However, Cadence wasn't the only one with her hands full. Raphael and his brothers each had a guard that was trying to make their way pass them. Their only goal is to reach Cadence, and the turtles knew it.

Cadence ducked, dropping herself down to the ground as she swept her foot underneath the woman who was tempting an attack on her person. As the woman fell, Cadence jumped up to her feet, using her hands to spring her up over the fallen woman. She landed just behind another Hunter who was attacking Donnie. With a snarl she grabbed the Hunter's lab coat. "Duck!"

Donnie followed Cadence's order, even though her own voice was echoed by a snarl. As he dropped to the ground, he watched as the Hunter was lifted off of his feet before being thrown over him and collided with a Hunter he hadn't known was behind him. He stared at Cadence, giving a nod of thanks and froze when he saw her eyes. Like previous times, her eyes glowed animalistic when her temper ran short.

Cadence saw the surprise in Donnie's expression and in return she gave him a wink, a feral grin placing itself on her features. She spun around before Donnie could say a word, coming to the aid of Mikey.

"Get into the elevator!" Leo shouted, spotting several doors opening as he dodged several blows from his current emissary. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Cadence picked up another Hunter and threw her against the wall. However, Cadence never let go. Leo had to tear his eyes off of Cadence for a moment to duck. As he was lowered, he listened to a whistle and like a whip, the end of a white lap coat snapped across the Hunter he was going against.

As the Hunter was stunned, Leo took that chance to sweep his foot underneath the Hunter before running towards the elevator, grabbing the Cadence's arm on the way. "Let's move it!" He shouted towards Raphael. He focus was on the elevator, seeing the two younger brothers waiting for them. "Raph!" He shouted and was greeted by the gruff voice of Raphael.

Raphael was glad that he made it just as the doors closed behind him. Panting as he leaned against the steel doors. He looked at Leo and Cadence; Leo gripping onto Cadence as she held onto a shredded lab coat. No blood was on the lab coat, but he saw she wanted blood.

"Leo, I suggest you let go." Cadence breathed, her skin trembling with adrenaline. She felt the urge for the transformation. Anger had started to build, forming itself into hatred. She hadn't known she closed her eyes as she tried stabilizing her breathing.

Cadence's eyes shot open as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder, finding Mikey behind her.

"You were growling." Mikey stated and new he had to intervene. He had heard the growling even as Leo let go of her arm, and he knew her temper. However, he never saw her like this. The first time he had see her transformation was a week ago when Donnie and himself escorted her out of the dojo.

"Sorry." Cadence gave a small smile as the urge to transform began to fade. She looked over at Leo and saw the knowing look. One pat on her head from him and she knew he held nothing against her.

"So that's the famous temper the media seems to love." Leo stated and laughed when she gave a quick smile. He turned his gaze away from Cadence and back to the steel doors that Raphael blocked.

"They're going to be expecting us." Donnie stated and the group knew it.

"So then we have to move quick." Raphael looked to Leo then to the other three who helped occupy the area.

"We just need to give Donnie enough time to release the other Guardians, otherwise we get in and get out." Leo looked to Donnie then to Cadence. "I think I forgot to ask, is there a leader of the Spirit Hunters that we need to know about?"

"It's a Council, a group. Democracy if you want to call it." Cadence stated, her ears twitching when the ding of the elevator sounded. Instantly, her eyes narrowed and a low growl rose up from her chest.

"Time's up." Mikey watched the doors open, though there were no guards awaiting for them. Frowning, he peeked around Raphael but still found no one. "Okay, this is weird."

"No it's not, because watch." Cadence took a step towards the door before Raphael held out a arm, blocking her.

"I know what's going to happen and I'm not going to let it happen to you. If you take one step out of this elevator, there's gonna be a hundred darts shooting at you." Raphael snapped, dropping his hand to his side.

"Fine." Cadence stated taking a step back. Her eyes never left Raphael as she pressed her back up to the wall, one foot planted on the wall behind her then pushed herself forward.

"Cadence!" Donnie shouted, reaching out to grab her but she shifted. Shrinking herself to the ground in the form of a wolf. Dodging Raphael and Leo, bolting out of the elevator in a blur of black fur.

"No!" Raphael almost took a step out of the elevator but was pulled back by Mikey, Donnie gripping onto Leo. He watched as Cadence ran, darts following her every step. The way she maneuvered was impeccable, comparing her movement to the average wolf would be an understatement.

_Idiots! Move it! Otherwise I'm distracting them for nothing!_

The four turtles winced as Cadence's voice echoed through their minds, all hearing the irritation in her voice. However, they were quick to move, Leo and Donnie going to one side of the room while Raph and Mikey ran to the opposite room.

"I hate to admit it, but this lab is impressive." Donnie muttered, hiding within the few shadows as they tried tracking from where the darts were coming from. From the few grunts on the opposite room, he knew Raph had managed to ferret out a few of the Hunters. "I just need to get to one of the computers by those tubes."

Leo looked over to wear Donnie pointed, then again, it wasn't hard to figure out where they held the Guardians. There were several large tubes in the center of the room, surrounded by several computers. His eyes narrowed when he saw an empty tube and knew that one was for Cadence. He was grateful to see that Cadence was still running, keeping the attention of the Hunters and he found one of them.

Cadence panted as she came to a stop, the whizzing sounds of darts instantly faded with the sound of a grunt. She sat down for a moment as each of the Hunters who were currently in the lab were knocked out from the turtles. Instead she stared at the elevator and shifted back to her human form.

"You!" Raphael snapped as he came out from behind one of the desks, stalking towards Cadence. "Don't you EVER do that again! Ya hear?" He growled as he grabbed her arm, resisting the urge to shake her. Instead of seeing the anger he expected, he nearly shuddered as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"And how many things am I not aloud to do?" Cadence asked, her attention changed over to Donnie as she dropped her hand. Her eyes followed his movement to the the main computer system by the large tubes, and those tubes are what caught her attention. Celestial forms hovered in each tube: Hawk, Elk, Bear, and the Fox.

Cadence looked down as Raphael let go of her arm and she walked over to the tubes, closing her eyes as she placed a hand on the tube that held the Fox. Hearing a faint, barely audible noise, she stifled a snarl. "You might want to hurry, Don."

"Should I ask why?" Donnie glanced up from the computer screen to let his eyes wander over Cadence. Her posture, the way she stood, tensed shoulders and he even saw her leg muscles tighten.

"We're about to have company." Cadence opened her eyes as she turned, her attention focused solely on the doorway to the elevator.

"I need more time." Donnie turned in his chair, facing his brothers as they gathered up beside Cadence near the entrance.

"Then we'll give you more time. Just hurry." Raphael glanced over his shoulder to the genius, his hand brushing against Cadence's wrist. He grabbed the wrist and pulled her to the side as Mikey and Leo went to the opposite side of the entryway.

Cadence was surprised by what had happened within the next few minutes, the elevator doorway exploded open with a flurry of bullets. She expected that the Hunters would skillfully make their way into the lab, not rush in like they did.

Raphael had pressed himself against Cadence, trapping her between himself and wall to block any stray bullets that would go near them. As the sound of bullets subdued, he leaned back and lowered himself with her to the ground. Grabbing her shoulders, even as the sound of heavy footsteps hit the ground behind him. "You be careful, ya hear?" He didn't relax when she nodded but turned around and waited for the oncoming assault.

Mikey let out a shaky breath, even as he continued to plaster himself to the wall, the sound of bullets faded but he watched the Hunters enter the room through the risen dust. He looked to his left where Leo stood and nodded in agreement when the blue banded turtle motioned for an attack. Donnie needed time, and time they were going to give him. Even though he may be hiding behind a desk at the current moment.

"I don't see anyone."

"Except for our employees who you see laying across the floor, idiot. They're in here."

Cadence kept her eyes on the entrance where she began spotting the Hunters entering from. She followed Raph to the entryway before making an attack. Her cue? The grunt of a Hunter that had received Raphael's own assault. In an instant, the sound of an assault from both teams sounded and that was enough to get her blood pumping again.

Donnie took that moment to hop back up into his chair, and work. He couldn't ignore the fighting behind him, thus he didn't try to. His mind was working on finding a way to release the other Guardians, yet he still knew the whereabouts of the Hunters. He glanced up when a Hunter landed on another computer. Spotting Mikey, he frowned. "Do you mind? I'm working here."

"Sorry, bro." Mikey shrugged, ducking as another Hunter flew over his head. He looked over to where the Hunter had came from and nearly laughed when Cadence gave him a thumbs up before returning to the attack.

Raphael grabbed the front shirt of a Hunter, pulling him down to butt heads with the Hunter, shoving the stunned Hunter into the form of another Hunter that was about to attack Leo.

"There's way too many of them! Donnie!" Mikey shouted, coming to the rescue for Cadence. pulling her out of harms way when a flurry of bullets embedded in her current position. He may had been quick enough to save her life, but not quick enough to dodge all the bullets. Her yelp was enough to send him in overprotective mode.

"I'm okay, Mikey. I can walk." Cadence nodded, her eyes widening for a split second before shoving Mikey away from her. Where Mikey once stood, several knives had flown between them. A growl rose from her chest, even as when several Hunters spotted what Donnie was doing.

"Stop him!"

"Donnie, watch out!" Leo snapped, backflipping away as several knives followed his path. He couldn't reach his brother in time, instead, he watched Raphael barrel his way to their younger brother.

"I got your back, Donnie!" Raphael held up his sais, showing all that they were bloodied, blocking the blows that were aimed for the purple banded turtle.

"Don't you always?" Donnie looked up from his work, barely batting an eye even as his older brother worked to protect him.

"Do you guys always talk this much when fighting?" Cadence backflipped once, landing on her hands before pushing off. Her feet connecting to a Hunter's chest, thus making her land on the Hunter as well. She cringed as pain shot through her leg from where a bullet embedded itself in her calf. She cringed once again when a blinding light shot throughout the room, filling the room with white light.

"It's done! Lets get out of here!" Donnie leapt up, dodging a blow that Raphael hadn't been able to stop. Swinging his legs around, his feet connected to several Hunters and landed on the ground.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Leo landed beside his brothers, watching Cadence for a moment as she made her way to their group. His eyes grazed over the entire lab, trying to find another door that led out of the lab.

Cadence's eyes were focused on where the blinding light had came from and watched the Guardians exit each of the tubes as the light faded to where she could see the Celestial beings be released from their prison.

"No! The Spirits!"

Raphael followed Cadence's eyes to where the Guardians once were held. With his attention view, he saw that everyone had stopped to watch the Guardians exit the tubes. Roars and the screech of the hawk sounded around the room before the room fell into complete silence. He turned to look at Cadence before jerking when the sound and vibration of an explosion reverberated around them.

"Guys! Over here!" Cadence pulled the brothers attention to her, pointing to a gap that the Hunters had made within their group. She winced again when a gunshot rang out, feeling a bullet embed itself in her shoulder. Within seconds of that shot, the two groups collided again. Only this time, Cadence found herself over Raphael's shoulders as he barreled his way through to make it to the elevator.

Leo followed his burly brother, helping out to form and easier path to the door Cadence had found; a stairway. He glanced over to see Mikey and Donnie close on their tails, and he didn't have to worry entirely. However, just being able to make it out of the building was still going to be an issue. It had been awhile since he had been in battle such as one like this. Blood covered his swords and form, as blood covered each of his siblings and Cadence.

As the group reached the door, Leo was quick enough to open and shut it just before the Hunters could come through. Panting he almost stopped until he heard another explosion sound through. Each of the brothers almost stopped on their way up the stairs, Raphael being the last only because Cadence demanded to be placed down.

"I can walk." Cadence snarled and relaxed as Raph lowered her, relaxing even more as her feet touched solid ground. "Well, run in this case."

"Good." Raphael nodded, watching as Cadence shifted into the form of the black wolf, the form he was grateful that wasn't trapped in the tubes that the other Guardians were trapped in.

The group ran at that moment, each ignoring the pain that shot through them from either bullets wounds or sore muscles. Three flight of stairs wasn't too bad, not unless you were seriously injured and trying to escape murders and an exploding building. They weren't trying to be quiet, and their footsteps echoed through the enclosed stairway.

As they reached ground floor, they bolted. Leo once more in front and Raphael behind, Cadence in the middle of the four turtles. The sound of the explosions sounded loudly around them and each knew that they had little time to exit the building if they did not want to get caught in the explosion. "Hurry!" Donnie checked his watch before taking one step out of the building.

Luck must have been on their side, because once Raphael took one step out of the building, an explosion sounded behind him. Fire erupting into a deadly flame and the concussion of the explosion sent the group flying forward.

"Cadence!" Liam's voice rang out as he came up to the fallen group. His own form riding on her motorcycle. "Hop on and lets get out of here!" He yelled, his voice barely heard over the several explosions going on around them. It didn't help when the sound of a roaring engine came behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see the battle shell Casey drove. He calmed when Cadence placed herself behind him and he paused before looking at the battered buildings.

"Thank you." Cadence knew she didn't have to be heard to know that the turtles caught her words. Each of them nodded before hopping into the battleshell. However, she zoomed off before Casey had the chance to shift into the correct gear.

. . . .

"Master Splinter!" Leo's voice echoed through the lair and here they saw their rat master. However, their master came alone, Cadence no where in sight. He paused with his brothers and their two companions.

"Where's Cadence?" Mikey spoke up, walking past his oldest brother, his eyes darting from one end of the room to the other. Klunk was his only response and Splinter only gave him a saddened expression.

"Please tell me she was smart and went straight to the infirmary." Donnie spoke up, heading towards their infirmary but the saddened expression on Splinter's face had stopped him in his tracks.

Raphael quivered as he took a step forward. The joy of helping Cadence destroy the Spirit Hunters faded quickly as the thought of her being gone. "Master Splinter?" He took another step forward and paused when Splinter stopped in front of him.

Splinter looked down at his closed hands before opening them. In his hands held the multicolored collar Donnie had fashioned for Cadence when she was in the form of a wolf. "My sons, Cadence has left us."

**Author's Note: Oh, did I mention that there's a sequel? :D Ha.**


End file.
